Lost Day
by SummerQuill
Summary: The whole of Camelot wakes with no memory of the last day only evidence that time has passed. Magic is blamed but noone is any closer to finding out why it has been done. when it looks as if things couldnt get worse Merlin is descovered badly beaten
1. Chapter 1

**Damn attack of the plot bunnies : P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Few glad that's done **

**Hope you enjoy!...**

To Forget 

When Arthur woke up it was with a sword in his hand on the floor of some distantly familiar hallway. And- ok his head reaaally hurt. Cursing Gwaine quietly under his breath (Because with that knight around they all seemed to be getting drunk with increasing frequency) he sat up with a faint moan.

It seemed he hadn't been the only one to drop in the corridor and Arthur looked round at the shifting forms of every knight of the round table each groaning miserably. Finally Arthur's eyes caught on the offending character.

"Gwaine." He growled warningly, "What have you done?"

Every now and then after one of their celebration binges Arthur or the other knights would wake up with a distinct lack of memory (as Arthur had now) but Gwaine could always be relied upon to remember the exact details of their previous nights stint, experience he supposed. So it was a little troubling when Gwaine sat up rubbing his face in confusion.

"I… don't know."

"You what?" Elyan blinked at him as if having to confirm the man sitting next to him was in fact Gwaine.

"No I-… do you remember?" He asked, Elyan shook his head and turning to the other knights Arthur watched as they each shook their heads.

"I don't even remember going drinking last night." Leon rumbled propped up against the wall, and that was something distinctly disturbing because Leon was always the responsible one who made sure they all got back while causing the least amount of trouble. Arthur after such an occasion would be dumped back in his room by a grumbling (or giggling depending if Arthur allowed him to drink) Merlin. This was another abnormality as unless he was passed out drunk with them Merlin rarely failed in this, and Merlin wasn't in the hall way with them.

The last and maybe even more worrying point was that while not entirely decked out in armor each and every one of them had some form of weapon drawn.

"This isn't right." Murmured Lancelot slowly pushing himself to his feet.

The knights gathered together with Arthur in the lead and swept down the corridor. They didn't get far when they barged in to a group of servants talking nervously in the hallway.

"Sire!" A young serving girl piped, curtsying low as the others hastened to follow her example.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked in his most regal princely voice, if Merlin were there he would have rolled his eyes.

"We don't know sire, we just woke up out here we can't remember even how we got here." The girl's voice tapered off in a distressed squeak. Arthur heard the knights exchanging glances behind him but didn't look back.

"All rights we'll look in to it, carry on with your work."

There was another chorus of 'sires' and the servants bobbed away. Arthur turned back to his knights.

"You don't think everyone's forgotten do you?" Elyan asked watching the servants as they disappeared round a corner. The knights shrugged.

"We'll go to Gaius then find my father." Arthur said decisively setting off down the corridor.

As it turned out there was no need to look for the king as Uther was perched on the bench in the physicians quarters looking dreadfully confused while Gaius stood grounding herbs in to a paste. Both looked up as the group entered and Arthur noticed as Gaius carefully scanned each of their faces before frowning worriedly.

"Father?" Uther waved away his concern showing he was quite all right. Arthur turned to Gaius with a raised eye brow but the physician nodded his confirmation. Nothing was wrong with the king, on the surface anyway.

"Gaius we can't remember…"

"The last day I know." Gaius cut him off not turning from his work, "It seems everyone in the castle I have run in to so far are experiencing similar difficulties."

Well that confirmed it then, something was definitely wrong. Arthur massaged the aching muscles in his arms wincing slightly, they had certainly been up to something in the time they'd forgotten. Glances back at his knights found them to be experiencing similar difficulties.

"How do you know it was a day?" Gwaine asked sounding curios. Gaius glanced his way sparingly before turning his eyes back to his project.

"I had a rather time sensitive experiment, it has since failed and the level of material decomposition puts it at one day." Arthur wasn't sure he really wanted to ask what the experiment had been. Instead he looked up finding something else to occupy his mind.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked frowning at the absence of his wayward manservant. Gaius sighed.

"I was rather hoping he would be with you Sire." He said with an under tone if worry in his voice. Arthur's eyes darted fleetingly to the small door to Merlin's room and behind him Lancelot and Gwaine did the same. Unease shifted in Arthur's chest but he squashed it down for now, instead looking to Gaius.

"We will find him." He assured. But before he could leave and make good on his promise Uther stood stopping him.

"We have no time for that now Arthur." He said in his most kingly tone that brooked no argument, "We must gather the council and look in to this unnatural business." Arthur bit his tongue, (something he's found himself doing with more and more frequency over the last few years.).

"Yes father." He murmured as the king swept from the room he followed throwing Gaius and apologetic look. The knights followed with the exception of Gwaine who Arthur knew was going to ignore the meeting all together in favor of finding Merlin (something he was rather glad about despite the blatant miss use of regulations)

-M—

Hours later Arthur skulked through the corridors feeling more exhausted then he had in years. He was also beyond stressed. The council meeting had gone on all day and despite Gwaine's efforts Merlin was still missing. Arthur had discreetly had some servants sent out on the lookout for him (not that he was worried of course not, he just needed someone to deliver his breakfast in the morning, obviously)

They were no nearer to understanding what had happed the day before or what had caused everyone to lose their memories of the events but all suspicions pointed to sorcerery. Uther refused to accept any other explanation.

So dragging his feet back to his room tired, frustrated and (yer ok) worried he hadn't been quite prepared for what he found. The doors to his room were locked, which for a start gave him pause but he took out his set of keys and opened them all the same.

They swung open to a veritable disaster zone of chaos and not the usual 'Merlin accidently on purpose forgot to clean my room _again_' sort of chaos. No this was the 'someone's set a tornado off in my room' kind of chos that not even Merlin had managed to quite perfect in the past. His table and chairs had been upturned, the door had been ripped off his wardrobe and splintered wood lay scattered on the floor amongst other debris.

The second thing that caught his eye sent a chill through his veins.

Blood. There was blood on the stone floor. No sooner had Arthur been able to process this then a pitiful choking noise broke through the silence of the room. Arthur stepped forward eyes wide just as he caught sight of the limp form lying just below the window in a huddled mess, long limbs splayed out and skin even more sickly pale then was normal. Arthur stared at the familiar mop of hair in horror.

"Merlin!"

**Damn it what is it with me and beating up Merlin! **

**Spose it's the angst, and the fact that partly Arthur suffers along too :D **

**Readers of Best Laid Plans I WILL finish that story first and the next chapter is on the way : P **

**Annnnyway **

**Review if you think I should continue am just finishing up other Merlin fic if you think this should also be a priority…**

**Well say so :P**

**Good-readin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I actually nearly smacked myself when you guys pointed out those spelling mistakes! Ack! Damn my dependence and trust in the not so amazing spell check on Word **

**Thanks for pointing it out though :D **

_**Italics = thoughts **_

**decided to take turns with writing chapters for each fic. At the moment they are in strangely similar circumstances… I should probably stop being mean to Merlin after this one :P **

**Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions feel free to ask and tell me what you think :P **

**Merlin no mine bladybla**

**-M-**

Merlin was slumped unmoving as blood pooled around a large gash in his head. Bruises were littered over his face and collar undoubtedly continuing over the rest of his body. One side of his face was heavily swollen while the other had a sharp dark bruise in the shape of a fist. Blood was trickling from a cut on his cheekbone.

He was curled on his side as if he had been shrinking away. Arthur crouched beside him but froze, hand hovering over the servants arm unable to find a safe place to touch. His jacket and neckerchief were both missing leaving the bruises that littered his pale skin easy to see. His collar was a literal chess board of dark bruises, cuts indicating where his assailant had been wearing rings.

"Merlin?" He tried again carefully laying a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Merlin's eyelids seemed to slip open. Suddenly he panicked; his eyes flew wide open as he tried to scramble backwards only to gasp in pain as Arthur tried to stop him, "Sit still you idiot." Arthur snapped trying to gain control as he gripped slightly tighter to his servants shoulder.

Merlin flinched shrinking away as his eyes roamed around trying to get a handle on what was going on. Arthur felt his hart drop as he saw the terror in the depths of those dark blue eyes and he did his best to steady his friend.

"Arthur?" His voice was a croak and the way he subtly leaned away from the prince gave away his uncertainty. His eyes were unfocused as he failed to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Yes it's me, calm down you're safe now."

Arthur looked round hoping to flag down a servant through his open door but there was no one there. Growling in frustration he looked back to Merlin who had if possible paled even more in the time he'd been awake, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Stay awake." He murmured. Merlin didn't say anything but his eyes opened again looking distant. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Wha-?" Merlin frowned before realizing what a bad idea that was and winced.

"Do you remember what happened, who did this to you?"

Merlin didn't say anything and for a moment Arthur thought he had drifted off in to sleep after all but then he finally dragged his eyes off the floor eyes suddenly looking clear and tired.

"No, I don't remember anything." He whispered his eyes slowly falling shut.

"_Merlin._" Either he didn't hear or didn't care as Merlin slumped back on to the floor with a small groan.

Snarling Arthur turned back to the door bellowing with all his might down the corridor.

"Help me!"

-M-

Gaius had been carefully disposing of his failed experiment with a disappointed sigh when a servant barged through the door in a very Merlin like manor.

Of course it hadn't been his troublesome ward but it had been about him and so the tired aged physician found himself sweeping down the corridor the before mentioned servant bounding after him with his bags, all the way to the princes chambers where Merlin had been found.

Like the prince he hadn't been quiet prepared for what he found.

The room was chaos (not so unusual he supposed) but this was different and it was clear a struggle had gone on within the over sized bedchambers.

But probably the most haunting image was that of the hunched prince as he sat crouched beside a battered almost unrecognizable still form. The Prince looked strained his usual mask slipping to show the turbulence of emotions underneath. He had retrieved a pillow to place under the head of his injured servant without a thought of the blood that slowly began to seep over its surface.

Merlin hadn't stirred again and it was only as Gaius stepped closer that he began to realize the true extent of his injuries. He was covered in miss matched bruises and his breathing came out in slight wheezes. He had clearly taken a beating and for a moment Gaius struggled as his emotions began to take control of his head, shaking himself he forced himself back to the mindset of a physician focusing on Mer- on the patient's wounds.

His blue shirt had been ripped down at the collar revealing multicolored bruises covering the majority of his torso. His arms were similarly matched his right wrist encircled by an incredibly dark bruise where someone must have grabbed him. The remaining dark smudges around the same area were defensive wounds but none on his fists so he hadn't been fighting back.

Gaius's eyes tracked back up over his chest noting the darker bruises where someone had gone at the boy bare knuckled and without holding back, the likely hood of broken ribs was high but that was not something he could judge from this distance.

The last most noticeable injury was that of the slightly lighter bruise that encircled his neck. _Throttled/ strangled?_ Gaius wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

"How long has he been asleep?"

Arthur jumped as Gaius finally spoke from beside him; eyes wide and fearful. Only further evidence of how badly he had been affected seeing as he heard neither the approach of Gaius nor the foolish servant that followed.

"W- He fainted a few moments before I sent someone to fetch you…"

_About the time it takes to get to my rooms and back then…_

Crouching by the boy trying to ignore the aching in his limbs as his knees hit the stone floor, Gaius bent down over his ward listening first to his breathing and then to his fragile heart beat. He didn't stir once not even as the physician began to gently prod at his ribs.

Two were fractured and Gaius absentmindedly murmured at the servant to get out some bandages. He didn't have time however as Arthur, keen to do something, sent him a warning glare before taking the satchel himself. (It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway Merlin was Gaius's assistant, no one else had the same experience)

Setting out the bandages Arthur tried to keep his mind fixed on his task, pretending that he wasn't straining to hear every weak breath that forced itself from his servant's lips. Keeping his eyes down so they wouldn't so obviously bore in to his servant's chest or damaged face, wounds recorded and etched in to his memory that would probably never leave.

Emotions were swirling so deep inside him, so mixed that he could barely understand them. One of the forefront was a profound disbelief, as if this couldn't be real, some bizarre nightmare concocted by his tired and worried mind.

Part of his more logical mind whispered he was in denial but he wasn't quite ready to listen to that part of his head yet, because this was just too unreal. Merlin was a goofy, loyal servant who had the strange gift of making e_veryone_ love him, he didn't have enemies, never hurt anyone. He was useless with a sword, mace; basically any weapon ever created and was genuinely defenseless as a new born kitten.

But despite all this he followed Arthur where anyone in their right mind would have turned and ran, he faced a dragon, infiltrated Cendred's keep and faced multitudes of dangerous creatures and one thing that remained the same was that he made it out most times without a scratch on his skinny body.

Now…  
Someone attacked him and he hadn't fought back, Arthur knew the signs. He hadn't thrown any punches and from what Arthur had seen of his back he hadn't turned to run either. They hit him, choked him and when he fell they kicked him where he lay. No mercy, pure brutality.

Which bought Arthur quickly to his next most forefront emotion. Held back by frayed strings fury bubbled just below the surface boiling in his hart as it screamed in pure outrage at what had been done. Attacking a defenseless innocent would make him angry enough but Merlin, _Merlin_. Anger didn't even touch upon the emotion he was feeling then as his kind, loyal, _friend_ lay all but dead on the floor by someone else's hand.

Some offhand part of his brain realized that Gaius was speaking but this didn't seem to register entirely as the prince found his eyes once again fixed to the pained frown on his weak friends face,

"…ribs are fractured.. a few of his fingers are broken… his wrist has been sprained…"

The constant drone of injuries cut through Arthur's mental block making his heart sting as if cut by each word, eyes kept in sway by the gradual rise and fall of his servants chest half terrified it would stop any moment.

"His breathing is the best that can be expected, the fractures are not so bad that they are preventing his breathing. I will need you to help me bind them but they will heal in time. It won't be easy but they will heal."

Arthur nodded dumbly as he sat still simply staring as Gaius moved to the head wound. It had been pressed against the pillow and almost stopped bleeding. Right on time the earlier servant returned with a bowl of water Arthur didn't remember hearing Gaius ask for and after setting it down between the pair scurried out again.

The prince watched as Gaius washed out a cloth before dabbing the side of Merlin's head with the damp material. The unconscious boy winced at the movement trying to turn his head away. Arthur pursed his lips, closing his eyes tightly as he felt something hot prickle behind his eyes. He was being ridiculous, he had to keep control. This of course didn't seem to stop him very carefully sliding his hand around Merlin's, as if this small movement could act both to comfort and keep the boy from going anywhere.

It didn't take long for Gaius to finish and bandage the head wound movements quick and precise as he completed the task while causing the least pain possible. His eyes barely alighted on the boys joined hands for a moment before they were moving again quickly analyzing.

"We'll have to cut him out of his shirt, I don't want to jostle his ribs too much taking it off and I can't bandage him up with it in the way."

Arthur nodded realizing there was finally something useful he could do. As Gaius started organizing his pots and bandages Arthur slid the knife from his side releasing Merlin's hand, leaning forward over him so he could more easily get to his tatty shirt. Merlin didn't even twitch at the movement, newly bandaged head tilted to the side.

Arthur cut one clear cut from the neckline of his shirt to the hem, careful not to catch his skin. What he saw made him hiss furiously. Merlin's entire chest was covered with a weaving of varying colored bruises from sickening yellow to purples and blacks. There was barely an untouched pale spot on his entire body, every now and then Arthur could pick out what may have been a ring etched in to the horrendous art work but really it was impossible to tell.

Arthur quickly cut the sleeves and waited as Gaius applied some kind of balm to the exposed skin. His physicians mask was almost flawless and ten times better then what Arthur was managing to pull off. But while his hands were steady and his figure resolute Arthur could see his eyes shining and knew they probably reflected his own.

Arthur numbly did as he was told, holding up the injured boy so Gaius could wrap the bandages firmly around Merlin's chest. Arthur tried to ignore every cut off gasp and whimper that came from his still unconscious friend but his well honed defenses came to nothing and each sound cut him to the core.

Gaius had arranged for the guards outside Arthurs room to carry the injured boy back to the physicians quarters instructing them to keep him as still as possible. Using the broken off door of Arthurs cupboard he helped them load the sleeping boy on before they hoisted the structure up and made for the door.

Arthur watched them, the strange numbness still covering him like a thick blanket holding the anger at bay. Gaius gathered his things, making to leave. Arthur rose to follow but just as they reached the door Gaius turned to him with a tired look on his face.

"Sire, maybe it would be best of you remained behind. It is late and you are no good to Merlin now. Get some rest."

With that the physician scurried away after his injured ward leaving a stunned and fearful Prince alone in the corridor. It was this moment, now when there was no friend lying at his feet, nobody in need of treating; it was that moment that the reality of the situation sunk in and the fury that had been battling beneath the surface finally took hold.

For a moment he simply stood there frozen rooted to the spot, his fists clench in rage as he began to shake. Then with a frustrated shout Arthur whirled driving his fists _hard_ against the solid oak door to his room. Crashing his knuckles in punch after punch as if it were Merlin's assailant he were hitting, as if he were hurting the man who had caused his friend so much pain.

If anyone had been around to see the prince that moment they may barely have recognized him. Red in the face, blood from Merlin's head wound still fresh on his clothes and taking all his fury out on the door, he looked like a man gone mad.

After a few minutes of furious punches and heavy breathing alls he had managed to do was batter his hands and cause the beginnings of a sizeable dent in the wood of the door. His hands ached as blood showed on the knuckles and the bone protested at its mistreatment, all together manifesting in a deeply unpleasant pain that radiated all the way up his arms.

It hurt, but it was better than the other feelings, the pain and the anger. This pain was almost a relief, a distraction. But the Prince was forced to close his eyes tightly, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were fighting past his eyes as he thought back to his servant who had far more then bruised knuckles to be dealing with.

Whoever had done this would _pay_. When he found them he would make them wish they had never been born.

**I'm mean, I feel guilty… I shall write a happy fic when this is all over!**

**Please do tell me what you think, you don't even have to make a profile or anything you can just go ahead tell me what you like or don't like. :D**

**Also though I'm a big fan of detective shows/books etc this is not going to be a work of mystery genius (not even close) also I can't claim any medical knowledge what so ever (apart from snippets that stuck with me while watching House) so what you see is mild guessing, stuff I heard on tv shows annnnd a website that told me about rib fractures :D**

**Soooo feel free to point out if you think he would die from these not so bad injuries in those times… I may just shrug and say 'duuude magic!' but heck maybe I'll learn somein. **

**Wow if you actually read that note congrats! **

**Hope to be updating soon. **

**Next time hopefully more heavily featuring Gwaine XD (so obvious who my favs are) **

**Ok no more rambling. Bye!**

Encourage the injured person to cough frequently. It's going to hurt, but it will prevent secretions from pooling in the lung, which could cause pneumonia.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter and the chapter of my other fic are so similar and they have been a pain to write. Of course the situations are different but still grr :P **

**Soz took so long still not pleased with this chapter. **

**Merlin's not mine again but I spose we all live in hope :P **

**Also thnx to Collinfan for reading over this for me**

Gaius was a good physician. He had only ever wanted to help and heal, he had gained experience and knowledge and become the physician to the royal family. He had seen and cared for terrible wounds and saved people many would have thought too far gone. Gaius was experienced and that was the only thing that kept him from falling apart at the seams that dark night.

It was only when the last wound had been cared for, the last calming poultice applied that his hands began to shake. Slowly the mask of calm crumpled as if made of dry mud, he aged in a matter of moments until barely a pale wisp of a man remained standing in his place.

"Merlin? Can you hear me my boy?"

Merlin didn't reply. Wrapped in bandages covered in various types of healing balm the silent boy was almost unrecognizable, the shock of dark hair the only thing linking him to Gaius's enigmatic ward. Sighing Gaius slumped in his chair, closing his eyes tightly as if hoping that when he opened them Merlin would be just fine, they would remember the last few days and they would have been just peaceful, normal days that didn't end in a badly beaten Merlin.

Gaius was just preparing himself to open his eyes and deal with the disappointment when a choked gasp shattered the silence before him.

"Gaius?..."

Gaius's eyes snapped open and emidietly his eyes fell on dark blue eyes peeping out from tired eyelids. Merlin didn't look much better when he was awake his stormy blue eyes looked pained and defeated, a look he had never expected to find in those child like eyes. The boy was clearly in pain but only now when his ward was staring woefully back at him did he see the true extent.

"Merlin!" Cried Gaius his voice choked as he looked for some flicker of hope in those desperate eyes. There was none and in return he felt something in his own chest flicker and die, "Merlin, what happened?" he whispered.

Merlin winced his eyes darting away but not before his guardian saw the glitter of unshed tears trying to force themselves from his eyes

"What do you remember?" He whispered looking frail and vulnerable.

"Nothing my boy, that's why I'm asking you. The last thing I remember is seeing to my experiment last- or some nights ago, and now to wake and find it a whole day past its date."

"And it's the same… for everyone?" he whispered eyes still firmly planted on the floor. Gaius watched him eyes searching his wards face carefully.

"Yes Merlin, for everyone."

Merlin winced but weather this was due to the subject choice or his bound ribs it was unclear. His arm twitched over his chest and he hissed slightly closing his eyes tightly.

"Hurts…"

"I know my boy it will pass. Try and keep still." As he said this Gaius reached over to the bed side table where he'd left the sleeping draft and a small cup. Seeing to pouring it out he once more fixed his eyes on Merlin's pale and bruised face. "You remember don't you?" he asked again wanting one thing to be sure at least.

This time when Merlin closed his eyes a tear escaped from the corner of his eye gliding slowly over bruised and swollen features. Slowly and carefully he nodded, careful not to move his ribs or any other part of his body that he didn't have to.

"Merlin please, tell me what happened, who did this to you?"

When Merlin opened his eyes they were glistening with tears as he desperately tried to hold them back. It was as if he were struggling with some internal battle as he gathered strength.

"Gaius-"

The door to the physicians quarters crashed open causing both occupants of the room to jump, Merlin then gasping painfully as the movement provoked his injured ribs. Furious in moments Gaius stood from the seat and marched angrily down the steps to the main room.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"

He shouted eyes landing on two angry and panic stricken knights. Gaius's eyes focus on the first standing before him with wide eyes, he would have been the main cause of the commotion coming through the door, "Gwaine-"

"Where's Merlin?" the knight cut across him fear and urgency plain in his voice, hand clearly set on the hilt of his sword as of ready to strike down any enemy that lay in his path. Gaius glared at him angrily readying himself to shout at the impetuous young man when a concerned looking Lancelot stepped forward the dark haired knight gazing apologetically on the aged physician.

"We heard from one of the guards, is he alright?" the hopeful tone in the knights voice coupled with the underlying worry was enough to sink Gaius's anger causing it to leave him as quickly as it had come.

"The wounds… are extensive but they will heal with time."

Gwaine's eyes darted up and fixed on the door to Merlin's room and without a moment's hesitation he started forwards. Quickly Gaius stepped in his way, knowing that now was not the best time for Merlin to have visitors, especially when he could hold the key to what had happened the last day or so. The look Gwaine shot Gaius was akin to pure furry as he gritted his teeth setting his jaw.

"I want to see him."

"Now is not the time Gwaine, you are angry and Merlin is weak, he cannot deal with visitors right now."

"Are you suggesting I would hurt him?" Growled the scruffy looking knight fury laced in every word of his voice.

"I'm suggesting that you give him some time to heal before you charge in to his room looking like you're set on murdering someone."

"whoever did this to Merlin-"

"Will be punished severally." Gaius growled over him, "But I shall not allow him to suffer anymore then is necessary."

The knight and physician had a brief stair off while Lancelot waited relatively patiently. It went without saying really that Gaius won.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow." Gwaine growled spinning on his heal and storming from the room.

"Thank you Gaius." Lancelot murmured more respectfully. He bowed his head before he left, sweeping after his fellow knight. It took a moment for Gaius to calm his anger back down to simmering before he turned away from the departed visitors and made back for Merlin's room eager to know just what had happened in their forgotten day. It seemed Merlin had other ideas.

Slinking back in to the small room Gaius sighed as he caught sight of his damaged ward. Merlin had managed to prop himself up slightly against the pillows, not much but enough for his good arm (or at least the one least damaged) to reach the sleeping draft on the small table. The contents had been downed, the now empty bottle resting on the boy's thin chest as he snored gently in the uncomfortable position.

Slowly Gaius crossed the room and began prying the bottle from lose fingers. It was now he noticed the change more than ever in Merlin, behind the bruises, swelling and physical pain there was something else, something painful that troubled him still in sleep. Placing the bottle back on the table Gaius did his best to shift Merlin so he was lying straighter on the bed in a way that would not put too much strain on his damaged ribs. It was a small jestcher in the scheme of things but one that mattered all the same. Resting one hand lightly on the injured boys shoulder the physician sighed.

"Sleep well my boy I expect a full explanation in the morning."

-M-

Merlin didn't wake up the next morning and it came to the point Gaius couldn't wait for him to wake any longer but neither could he leave him alone. Gwen was busy seeing to Ellyn who had gotten himself injured in some kind of accident or another and so Gaius's list of sitters was narrowed down further.

In the end he wasn't given a choice as Gwaine planted himself firmly in the seat next to Merlin's bed a face like thunder fixed on his face until Gaius was forced to leave on his rounds.

-M-

Arthur had heard of his friends condition but he couldn't get away until well in to the evening. That day he worked the knights hard ignoring the obvious absence of not just Elyan but Gwaine as well. Training worked well in to the evening and by the end they were all exhausted.

He undressed bathed saw to yet more princely duties and then… eventually there was nothing. No more jobs, nothing at all that he could use to occupy his mind.

And so late in to the evening Arthur found himself walking cautiously across Gaius's chambers to the small room that belonged to his servant. Gaius was still out and the rooms were mostly empty.

When Arthur reached the small room he hesitated.

"Princess." Gwaine acknowledged without looking up.

Arthur's eyes were instantly drawn to the prone figure lying stiffly in the small uncomfortable looking bed. Merlin didn't look much better dark bruises standing out against pale skin. The thick blanket covered most of his body but Arthurs mind could still provide an accrete memory of the harm done to the rest of the boys skinny chest. He closed his eyes briefly gritting his teeth to fight back the memories.

"Whoever did this…" Gwaine trailed off eyes distant as he spoke determinedly, "I will find them."

"Have any ideas?" Arthur growled as his own anger at the injustice welled up fresh in his chest. Gwaine tilted his head not looking at either of the rooms occupants.

"Maybe, I know you think he's useless but he didn't fight back for a reason, it had to be someone he knew and with our latest memory difficulties it could be anyone of us." At this Gwaine finally looked up usual carefree eyes dark and serious. "What happened to your hand?"

For a moment Arthur just stood there frozen as he realized what the knight was accusing him of, past that it took all his strength to keep himself from hitting the man.

"You don't seriously think-!" Gwaine glared. Gritting his teeth forcefully Arthur glared back trying to push down the fury that was forcing its way up his throat, "I punched my door." He said slowly Gwaine's eyes narrowed once more but he seemed to accept his words and looked away. Which was when Arthur caught sight of the knights hand, "And yourself?"

"I punched Sir Hendrgen." He stated bluntly. Arthur swore lightly. Sir Hendrgen had always had something against the new knights, not to mention Merlin and anyone under his status at all. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. "He said Merlin got what was coming to him." Gwaine murmured an undertone of anger in his voice, "if that means anything to you."

Arthurs glare intensified but he didn't say anything. He had never stopped Hendgen from antagonizing Merlin before and Gwaine knew why. He couldn't stick up for a commoner against a knight, it wasn't done. This of course had never stopped Gwaine (not that much could) but he had never gone so far as to hit the man.

"Do you think it was him?" he asked flatly not wanting to start another argument now.

"I wish it were _Princess_ but unlike ourselves his hands bare no mark and he wears five to seven rings where as Merlin's attacker clearly only has one." Gwaine's tone made it clear that right now he wanted nothing more than to have a roaring argument with the prince and his glare only intensified as Arthur stared back nonplused.

"We will find who did this Gwaine but not by arguing over it ." he turned to leave but before he did Gwaine called after him.

"Actually I think Gaius is of the opinion that Merlin does remember." Arthur froze.

"Why do you say that?" he asked carefully.

"Because I asked him and he lied." Gwaine stated, "But he doesn't know so either Merlin only hinted at knowing or Merlin lied about not knowing and Gaius knows he lied."

'_No, I don't remember anything.'_

The memory of Merlin's pained voice came unbidden; Arthur froze as he tried to muddle through what his strained mind was telling him. Had that been a lie? Usually he could tell when Merlin was lying but under the circumstances…

"Either way Merlin has to know something right Arty?" Gwaine growled and in that moment Arthur came to two horrible conclusions in one.

He was fairly sure Merlin had lied to him.

And two, Gwain blamed Arthur and it didn't seem anything he could say would change his mind.

"You're a lot smarter when you're sober _Sir Gwaine_ but don't go assuming you're always right." Arthur growled before leaving long coat flying out dramatically behind him. He barely heard Gwaine's half muttered reply.

"You may be prince of the realm but if you hurt Merlin I _will_ make you pay for it."

Sweeping from the rooms Arthur didn't notice Lancelot concealed in an alcove having listened to every word. He didn't step out but simply waited till the prince had gone. Then very slowly he paced in to the physicians quarters to see his friend.

He was almost certain he knew what had happened to Merlin but there was no way he would make a move until what he suspected was confirmed. Alls anyone could do was wait for the servant boy to wake up and cross their fingers for better news.

**Wowz I'm really not happy with this chapter which is why it took me so long (and of course unreasonable essay demands) **

**Sorry **

**Anyways tell me what you think some reviews will helpfully speed up the process I am of course now on Easter holiday time which will help but revision coupled with the good weather that demands parents dragging me out of the house…**

**Well sorry if there are any more delays. I HATE writers block :P **

**Till next time :P **

**SQ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, to answer some stuff **

**Rylie - Gwaine will prob be suspicious of everyone but Arthur particularly as Merlin was found in his room with the door locked (how many people have the key?) also despite Arthur punching the door the point is his hands are injured. (also Gwaine sorta holds the 'you take Merlin for granted and don't treat him right' grudge) I may write his own conspiracy theory chapter… ; P**

**Mark- some good guesses we shall see… also lovein the determination you said the same thing three times : P thnx! And glad u enjoyed**

**Jane Mays- some more good guessing again wont ruin it for you though : P**

**I wont mention you all by name but thank you guys soo much for the reviews I'm glad you all seem to be liking the fic so far :P**

**Last and not least congrats to Lily's prayer like review and pouty lip that guilted me it to writing faster X-P **

**Nuf from me : P**

When Merlin woke he woke slowly. He must have been sleeping deeply as it took awhile for the pain to filter through in to his consciousness but when it did, when it did it was agony. His whole body simply ached from its abuse, memories of bone crushing blows instantly sprung to mind and Merlin grunted as yet more pain seemed to shoot through his limbs.

God's there was just no _escape_. The pain was everywhere and everything in his chest, in his ribs, his arms, legs. His head was especially agonizing possibly from the bash it had taken when he'd fallen against the bed post. When he was _pushed,_ a small voice in his head reminded him coldly. He shivered refusing to think about that, anything but that.

He tried to move an arm hesitantly and winced as it too began to complain of its own damages. He didn't remember doing anything too damaging to his arm but on the other hand he had been beaten about plenty so there was probably very few areas that hadn't received some kind of damage.

Still as he was lying there categorizing his pain he knew he wasn't quiet awake. The pain seemed to intensify the closer he came to consciousness and he gritted his teeth as he pains settled in to a pulsing full body burning.

His eyes flicked open only to be blinded instantly by an agonizing light that lanced straight in to his brain. Distantly he realized someone was talking. Just then a shadow moved blocking the agonizing light, for which he would be eternally grateful. His vision was still blurred though so he couldn't quite make out the identity of his shadow friend. He could hear their voice though murmuring hurried comforting words while another voice seemed to be calling something loudly but from further away.

"_Gaius!" _

He recognized the sound but it took a moment for the noise to organize itself in to a recognizable name. Gaius his guardian which would mean… Merlin sighed in relief the sound tapering off it to more of a gasp at the sharp pain in his ribs. He was in pain but Gaius was here, Gaius would make it go away, he would make it safe.

"Merlin it's gonna be alright mate, hold on." The reassuring voice was nice but something of their tone made the young Warlock wonder if they were trying to reassure him or themselves. His pained head was rather slow on the uptake which was why it took a few moments more to recognize the voice as Gwaine's.

Gwaine. He could almost sob with relief. Gaius and Gwaine, they would never leave him, he was safe. The rest of his thoughts were wiped away as once again the pain settled in running over him life fire back and forth as if frustrated by his wandering attention. He'd dealt well with it so far but now he couldn't help but let out a low whimper as the pain peaked causing him to blink tears from his eyes.

"It's alright mate." Gwaine tried to reassure him before carefully, very, very carefully resting his hand on the injured boys arm and even before this he hesitated finding no unharmed spot to place his hand.

Merlin barely noticed everything _hurt_. His mind was grasping at straws franticly jumping between the room to the pain to its cause, and he _really _didn't want to think too much about that. The tears stung his eyes for a different reason now as he closed them tight trying to push everything away, it was too much, too much for now he couldn't handle it.

Gaius must have arrived, there was more talking and as if perceiving Merlin's needs the physician was by his side in moments with a foul smelling potion in hand. For once Merlin swallowed the offending drink quickly and without complaint, it would help, it had to help.

The voices became more muffled, the pain more distant. He was still gasping short frantic breaths, his body still pounding with agony but it was getting more faded now like he knew it was there but couldn't quiet feel it. The soft murmuring voices followed him as he drifted to sleep. The light touch on his arm calming and constant with intent to heal.

Unfortunately this only made him think of another touch, one of rage and anger, one that meant only to destroy and cause pain. He choked, one silent tear escaped to run down his cheek. Before he fell fully in to unconsciousness his mind was stuck on fierce features, once friendly eyes filled with hate.

The lone tear slid down his pale cheek silently as the warlock's breath hitched once for the last time before evening out in to the steady breathing of a sleeper.

The four other occupants in the room fell silent staring down at the still sleeping form. For a moment all was still, the aftershock of what had happened reverberating through the room.

The spell was broken as the Prince spun on his heal, exiting the room. Gwaine's eyes narrowed briefly but otherwise he settled back down in his seat by Merlin's side. Lancelot sighed leaning against the wall by the window while Gaius, with one last measured look lingering on his ward, stood and walked back in to his chambers to prepare more potions for when the boy woke next. It was clear he would be in quiet some pain while his damaged body fixed itself back together.

Gaius worked in silence while the knights dared not speak a word standing by their friend as he flinched slightly at some unseen danger. Tentatively Gwaine rested his hand back on Merlin's arm, trying to sooth in any way he could.

-M-

Arthur refused to return to his room, not now that-

He just wasn't going back to his room. Instead he had some servants make him up a new one in some guest chambers that hadn't been used in awhile. This one was similar to his own though a little bare, it wasn't too far from his room either but a good deal closer to the physicians quarters so he could make sure-

Just because it was convenient, Ok? It would be much easier to go see Gaius and of course Merlin if he felt he needed to. Also when Merlin recovered it would be a shorter journey. This was a purely logical, convenient decision. He hadn't moved because the sight of his room made him sick, hadn't moved because he couldn't be there without his mind flashing straight back to Merlin beaten and broken on his floor.

No there was nothing like that going on at all. He wasn't bothered by the fact that despite the mess and the… the blood, having been cleared he could still sense it, almost see it in the corner of his eye. The room as it had been, ingrained perfectly in his memory.

It had nothing to do with any of that because things like that did not bother the crown prince of Camelot. No hurt servants weren't supposed to bother him at all except for of course the added inconvenience of having to find a new one. No, he told himself just because this was Merlin he shouldn't feel any different.

Except he did, he did feel different. He was angry, yes as he would be if this had happened to any of his people but no, this was different because this was his room, this was _Merlin._ The place and the person so familiar and linked, he'd seen Merlin in that room countless times plumping pillows and shining armor, that cheerful infallible grin on his face as he joked with the prince.

Now the room was stained by his servant's blood, his fr- servant afraid, terrified. Arthur did not just feel anger, he felt _fury_. It boiled in his blood undeniable and there, filled with all the loss and pain and panic at seeing his hapless, kind, innocent servant hurt. He _cared_, damn what he should or shouldn't be feeling, what should or should not bother him because this, _this_ bothered him.

What happened in that room to him was a blur. From the moment he found Merlin to the time he was taken away it was as if his memory was wrapped in a haze of pure shock. Glossed over like a dream that still could not be real.

But it was real, he knew it was real.

Gwaine blamed him. Gwaine blamed him for everything. The knight had already been constantly angry as Arthur failed to prevent some of the other knights picking on Merlin and sure maybe the knights in question had been out of line but they were _knights_ they had a right to be. None of them had ever laid a figure on Merlin and he doubted they would have now, which lead him to his next issue.

Someone, though he didn't know who, someone had taken his frei- Servant and beaten him while he was defenseless and didn't fight back. He didn't know who it was, didn't know how to begin finding it out.

Gwaine thought he had done it. The very _idea_ that Gwaine thought the prince responsible made his lips curl in a snarl on impulse. He would _never, never_ hurt Merlin, not seriously. Even if the servant had fought him (which was laughable on its own) he would never attack Merlin with the intent to hurt.

Pacing his new rooms the prince refused to acknowledge the underlying fear behind his thoughts. He knew he would never hurt Merlin, knew it with a certainty that couldn't properly be explained but some small voice in the back of his head kept whispering.

_You can't remember the last day, how do you __**know**__ it wasn't you._

Arthur shook his head angrily he would _never _hurt Merlin… would he?

-M-

Outside the gates of Camelot just inside the Darkling Woods a pale young woman with dark hair and red lips sat smirking deviously her eyes set on Camelot. As if formed from the very darkness itself a boy peeled from the shadows to stand by her side.

"What now?" Asked Mordred light eyes fixed intensely on the witch. Morgana barely looked round as she replied.

"We wait."

**Ha, just thought I'd throw in another spin there before I go on my WEEK LONG BOAT TRIP. I am taking my laptop so I will be writing and dropping in to every café with free wifi that I can find so never fear I will keep this going. **

**Just before anyone starts to think I have no clue where this is going, for once I actually do! I'm not throwing you a curve ball with Morgana coz I need a bad guy I honestly DO know what happened and how she was involved, the question is have you worked it out yet ? : P**

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews I hope to be updating asap if I find wifi. I'm leaving tomorrow though so feel free to ask any questions while I'm here. Sorry if this was a bit rushed wanted to put up the next chapter before I left and… well I didn't sleep last night I wrote instead XP **

**If you have left a question and I missed it sooorrry, ask and this time I'll find it :) do tell me what you think anyway :P**

**Till next time**

**SQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**This may be a bit of a bodged job, my excuse is I'm on a boat in errrr Norfolk somewhere and getting internet has been just as hard as finding time to write (and revise of course :P) **

**But here it is coming from a pub someplace, hope it's ok. Oh and extra please reviews you have all been lovely so far :D (or at least I think u have… I shall check my emails : P) **

**Characters not mine still… probably never will be… unless I suddenly get really rich… **

**: ) **

Merlin spent the next few days fading in and out of consciousness. At first Gaius had been alarmed but later he began to suspect the well timed bouts of unconsciousness had more to do with the concerned knights at his bedside then any lasting damage.

Both Gwaine and Lancelot had questioned the boy on the identity of his attacker but he still refused to answer, claiming like everyone else he had lost all memory of the day. Gaius doubted this, if anyone would have remembered it would be Merlin and the dark look that crept in to the boy's eyes whenever he thought no one was looking proved enough to back up his theories.

On the second night both knights finally left under summons of the Prince and Gaius crept quietly in to Merlin's room.

He was surprising how dark the small room looked now, the sunny smile of its occupant usually brightening up the place. Gaius set himself down in the wooden chair by Merlin's bed grunting slightly as his aching bones protested. Then he set his eyes on his wayward ward who was breathing softly in to his pillow.

"I know you're awake _Merlin_, just because you can fool your friends doesn't mean you can fool me."

Merlin sighed deeply, dark eyes flicking open and fixed on Gaius.

"What gave me away?" he asked voice hushed as if he spoke to loud it would break. Gaius smiled kindly.

"My boy I have shared rooms with you long enough to know when you're asleep and when you are simply lying there with your eyes closed hoping I'll go away." Merlin smiled back weakly in reply the gesture pulling on bruised and swollen features making him wince.

"I guess you're right."

"As if there were any doubt." Gaius smiled reveling in the light conversation. Even Merlin's smile widened marginally but the mood couldn't last and Gaius needed to ask, "Merlin, please don't lie to me. I know you remember something." Merlin's smile slipped off his face and his gaze sunk down on to the bed sheets in front of him. Still Gaius persisted, "What happened my boy?"

Merlin was very carefully not looking now and when he spoke his voice was choked.

"Gaius I can't.

"Merlin-"

"No, not now." He whispered shaking his head.

"You can't just keep this a secret Merlin." Gaius pressed, "The whole of Camelot lost its memory for a day, and you can't hide what happened forever."

"Why not it's not like I haven't hidden worse before!" Merlin blurted in a rush, anger getting the better of him as his voice rose. Gaius leaned back in his chair a little staring at him as Merlin closed his eyes tightly forcibly calming himself, "Sorry."

"Merlin this is very important," The physician murmured watching him carefully; "Did you make everyone forget?"

"No." Merlin said firmly looking Gaius straight in the eyes

"Then who did?"

"Gaius please-"

"Is there still a threat to Camelot?" Gaius asked even more forcefully this time, his eyes boring in to his young ward, "If you won't tell me anything else at least that." Merlin seemed to think over the question for a moment eyes darting away and back again.

"No, there's not threat not for now."

"_Merlin._"

"There won't be a threat, not from anything that day. It's over probably for the best that no one remembers…"

Merlin looked away again and Gaius knew he wasn't going to get any more from the injured boy. Carefully he patted his leg as he went to get up.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin croaked practically sagging where he sat.

"And Merlin?" Merlin glanced back up at his guardian stood in the doorway, "Please be careful." Merlin smiled or at least attempted to. Keeping it up until Gaius had left the room. Then he sighed leaning back against the wall, pressing his eyes tightly closed flashes of his very real nightmare still flashed beneath his eyelids.

His body ached, his ribs, his arms all a dull painful reminder of exactly what had happened that day and the memory was crushing him inside. The true memories he could barely dare to acknowledge let alone tell someone about. He needed some fresh air and as soon as he was able he would get some.

-M-

The next day Merlin woke alone in his room. The sun was shining through the window catching dust motes in the air, the unbroken peacefulness of the dim room and absence of shuffling in the next room suggested that for now he was truly on his own.

Letting out a long breath that felt as if he'd been holding it since this mess began Merlin closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the welling tears pushing against his eyelids. He hadn't felt so lost in a long time, he felt worse than he had when his mother had found out about Will and sent him away. Or even the time when Will had run away after his father died. It was the feeling now so familiar that came with having everything in place, everything certain only to have it whipped out from beneath his feet like a carpet.

Breathing out a shaky breath Merlin pushed himself up in bed. There was no way he would be able to stay here in the silence with only his thoughts; he would drive himself mad before long. So wincing as he held one arm against his damaged ribs, he swung his feet off the bed very carefully putting wait on his legs as he worked out just how bad the rest of his body had faired.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that spare his ribs and his wrist that also had been bound tightly, he was only in mild discomfort. Reaching over with his good arm to help balance himself he managed to stand somewhat shakily pulling himself up right until he was standing in the center of his room.

Breathing out carefully, every movement making his ribs twinge he realized this may not be the best idea he'd ever had but then again he was rarely one to listen to common sense. Determined now, he straightened his back being careful to keep his good arm pressed against his chest as he wandered towards the door.

A small path that had been cleared through the belongings littering his floor and he tried to concentrate on that other than the other overwhelming thoughts trying to push themselves to the forefront of his mind. By the time he reached the door he was starting to feel more confident and slipped down the steps with ease (carefully one step at a time) and was in no time at all making his way through the cluttered physician's quarters.

Gaius wouldn't be happy but he'd rather that then remaining in the suffocating room.

-M-

"Merlin?"

Merlin sighed irritably allowing all the tension that had built up over the last few days to slowly return to his body. The clean fresh air and soft breeze of the open field failing to remain as peaceful as he'd hoped. Lancelot jogged up to him with wide eyes looking worried. "Merlin, where have you been?" he breathed looking almost panicked.

"Out here." Merlin replied vaguely as he glanced around the empty field. The warm sun made the soft country glow and the wild flowers were beautiful this time of year.

"You should have told someone." Lancelot murmured eyeing his friend cautiously, "We were worried." Merlin flinched slightly but he didn't look overly guilty.

"Sorry."

For a moment the pair just stood there admiring the scenery. However displeased Lancelot was with his friend wandering off he couldn't help but admire how nice Camelot looked in the sun when there wasn't any big catastrophe going on and there were no evil witches crouched behind bushes.

Merlin however was starting to be reminded just how far he'd walked to get to this nice sunlit field just out of Camelot and he winced pressing his arm against the damaged ribs.

"I know you know what happened my friend, there's no use hiding it." Lancelot said softly after a moment, eyes seeking Merlin's.

"A lot of people seem to be thinking that lately." Merlin replied his voice cold as he refused to look at his friend.

"Ay, but I know more than most don't I."

Merlin couldn't argue there, not that he would want to. Lancelot had seen through him when no one else had. Or at least noticed when he was shouting magic in a battle ground unlike the great Prat of Camelot and a large percentage of his knights.

"I know you didn't tell Gaius," Lancelot prompted when it became clear his friend wasn't going to answer, "and you don't have to tell me but please Merlin, if you trust me as much as I trust you, please tell me what happened. You don't have to carry this burden alone." Merlin looked at the ground hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's not a pleasant story, will you believe me if I just tell you, you don't want to know?"

"There's a difference between what I want to know and what I must know and right now I know you can't stand this burden alone." Lancelot answered truthfully. Merlin winced slightly though lately it seemed his face was set in a permanent grimace.

"You'll regret it."

"I won't." Lancelot assured him gently watching his friends defenses crumble before him. Merlin sighed bowing his head, the sadness in his eyes at that moment all but breaking his friends heart.

"Alright."

**Stupid cliffy I know but this may not get internet for a while so I'll do the reveal thing next chapter... soz :P**

**Wow I'm not overly happy with that chapter but I haven't been able to read anything all week, well nothing fictional really my brains gone all fuzzy **

**Annnnyway moving on, good, bad, too fast, too slow? Alls you have to do is press the nice review button all very simple pick out what you don't like or don't want to see in the future, or who you do want to see**

**(eg there are Gwen lovers and Gwen haters, I just avoid her mostly unless I'm in need of a slightly annoying moral compass) **

**Or maybe you think 'why the hell did she use Lancelot there! I hate him where's Gwaine!' Bk if you are there how's the Lance hate tirade going? XD**

**Anyway would love to hear your thoughts in the next free wifi connection spot I find or just when I get back on Saturday if all else fails. **

**Ok too much rambling now (I just miss fanfics so much :'(…) **

**Byes for now **

**SQ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Home sweet home :P heya guys back again**

**Well the beginning of what happened that missing day has arrived I will break it up in to 2 maybe 3 chapters and see how we go from there. **

**Hope you are all having a nice Easter, I am Summers here early woop! Any A level students out there coming up to exams good luck (I am sooo dead) XD**

**Thanx for the lovely reviews soz for the last ending XP**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

Merlin ducked his head for a moment closing his eyes tightly before opening them again.

"There's this lake I go to, helps me think I guess. Anyway I went there the night before… the night before it happened. She was waiting there for me."

"Who?" Lancelot prompted. Again Merlin hesitated shutting his mouth tightly before seemingly prying it open again.

"Morgana."

-M-

It was dark when one lone figure dashed shadow to shadow towards the Camelot gates heading out of the city. The soldiers barely noticed him and a sudden blaze from the fire startling them was enough of a distraction for the figure to get by.

Running the first few feet out of sight down the warn beaten track towards the darkling woods. Pale skin showing in the dark despite the lack of light Merlin smirked back over his shoulder before he continued on his way cool night air ruffling his short hair. It was cool but the summer air was still warm as he made his way to Freya's lake. It was near midnight and the anniversary of her death and so he waited until Gaius had fallen asleep before sneaking out carefully sticking to the shadows.

It was almost a comfortable routine by now, he usually ended heading here tougher days when he was stressed by work or Arthur was being particularly imitating. To be honest one usually lead to the other.

So it was a familiar trip and maybe he wasn't being as cautious as he could have been. Still at first nothing seemed to be wrong he got to the lake; cool water reflecting the dark blue of the sky. Merlin slid to the floor leaning against his usual tree. Closing his eyes he let all the tension drain out of him sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

Unheard to him a slim figure made her way gracefully through the trees towards him, eyes focused intently on the servant slumped on the forest floor. She moved silently not making a sound even as she stopped right behind him.

"Hello there Merlin." She murmured coldly.

He leapt from his place as if he had been electrocuted spinning on the spot to face her with wide eyes.

"Morgana?"

Morgana smiled baring sharp white teeth taking in the shocked and horrified expression on her old 'friend's face.

"It's nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin shot back ignoring the comment his heart beat had rocketed beating out a fast rhythm in his chest as he stared in to Morgana's cold dark eyes.

"Why I came to see you of course." She purred green eyes flashing as her red lips curled in to an almost predatory smile.

Merlin simply stared at her swallowing nervously. He kept his back to the lake holding his hands out in front of him ready to throw any hasty spells.

"What do you want?" He murmured trying desperately to keep the tremble from his voice.

"To talk."

Merlin shook his head shifting on his feet. He couldn't see anyone else the forest was empty apart from the pale dark haired woman before him.

"About what exactly?" He asked certain it was nothing good. Morgana would never come here for small talk not after everything that had happened.

"The future Merlin, what else?" she replied smoothly.

Merlin stiffened frozen in place.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin hissed.

"The future, your future, mine, Arthur's." Morgana looked at him then and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't detect a hint of malice, "You killed my sister."

"It needed to be done." He whispered. For a moment Morgana stared back and then she said the one thing he never expected her to say.

"I know."

"What?" He spat shock clear in his voice.

"Morgues was my sister and I loved her but I know why you did it, I understand." She paused but Merlin wasn't about to interrupt disbelief clearly written all over his face, "Merlin I don't expect you to understand what I've been through-"

"No but on the other hand I've clearly seen what you're capable of. If you're even considering making an alliance with me you can give that up now." He snapped anger clear in his tone. Morgana stared back levelly.

"Am I really so obvious?" she murmured.

"You are now." Merlin growled.

"Merlin there is no need to be so rash," She said carefully eyeing him like a dangerous animal, "at least listen to what I have to say."

"I think I've listened enough." Merlin replied looking for an escape but he was backed against the lake with Morgana between him and Camelot.

"You can't remain in Camelot Merlin, not by Arthur's side." She whispered. Merlin snorted.

"I think I can decide that for myself thanks." He growled eyes still dashing around the clearing.

"No you can't." Morgana said simply though her tone was soft, "Do you really think if he knew the truth about you he would simply forgive you?" Merlin's eyes snapped to hers shock sending ice water through his veins.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you think he would even hesitate for a moment if he found out who you are? What you are? He would execute you Merlin."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin hissed not taking his eyes off Morgana for a moment now as panic began to rise choking his throat.

"I know the truth, Emrys."

"That's not my name." Merlin snarled.

Morgana gave him a pitying look her eyes deep and soulful.

"Yes, it is." She said softly. Merlin began trying to edge round her to get out of the clearing, "I know everything. I know you think Arthur is the once and future king, I know you wish to help him become a great man. But Merlin what you hope for, to unite Albion, to return magic, I'm telling you with Arthur on the throne none of this is possible."

"You're wrong."

"No Merlin I'm not. His father's teachings go too deep trust me I know him. I've seen him watch over countless executions, executions of innocent people, _our_ people."

"Arthur is a good man, Morgana."

"He is." She agreed softly, "But that doesn't mean his views will change." She seemed to be pleading now but Merlin was having none of it. He'd managed to get most of the way round her so that they were facing each other parallel to the water's edge.

"I will not take your side no matter what you say. I stand by Arthur." Merlin growled lifting his head.

"I know." Morgana's eyes almost seemed sad now but he knew what a good actor she could be. He'd almost believed her good again when she had returned last. "Merlin this is something you have to learn for yourself, but I want you to know that when you are ready we will be here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Merlin growled voice dangerously low. Morgana lifted her chin.

"Today Arthur will find out about your gifts." Merlin froze his eyes wide as fear pulse through his body, mouth hanging agape.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly how but I know this is clear. Merlin… he will not react well."

"You're lying." He hissed pointing accusingly at her, "You're just trying to get me to join you!"

"I'm not Merlin, though I understand why you may not believe me…"

"Oh you understand do you?" Merlin hissed lip curling back as he stared at the woman who had once been his friend in disgust, "You understand why I don't trust you? Maybe something to do with you turning your back on everyone who ever cared for you, for taking over Camelot, killing innocents?"

"I am not here to explain myself Merlin." Morgana growled eyes flashing, "I'm here to help you."

"No, you're here to try and get me to join you against Arthur. Put you on the throne in his place, you just want the power!" Morgana looked about ready to snap at him then but she seemed to push whatever she wanted to say back.

"Merlin I'm telling you now, for your own good, leave Camelot and Arthur behind. There is no need for you to go through this."

"If Arthur finds out then he can judge me as he chooses." Merlin hissed waving his arms as he tended to do when he was passionate about something. "and Morgana you can be sure of this, no matter what Arthur does, no matter what he chooses I will _never_ join you"

"Never say never, Merlin" Morgana purred that ever familiar sinister smirk gracing her features, "Arthur will destroy magic as his father has and you might just be the first victim. Just remember over the next few days, together we can stop this. We can reunite Albion with magic, without bloodshed."

"Leave." Merlin growled anger boiling over as power began crackling under his skin jumping to the surface of his emotions, "leave before I make you." Morgana tilted her head back dark eyes dancing over the furious boy and picking out all the power she had missed. His eyes were glowing a faint gold around the iris and little flashes of lightning were jumping between his fingers as the air swept up around him in a small storm.

"I'm leaving." She replied turning to go, "I will be here when you need me."

With that she folded in to the darkness like a large bat disappearing in moments. Merlin was left standing alone, terrified and angry by the placid lake. The light sound of water lapping against the shore in too much contrast to the fast panicked rhythm of his heart beat. Whirling on the spot he all but ran back to Camelot fear preventing him from slowing even for a moment.

**Apologies for all the extra nasty cliffys I am writing as fast as I can, promise! **

**Next chapter on the way will go between that and homework hopefully get it done on Monday if my parents don't insist on getting out of the house (Again) **

**SQ : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha there I updated see! That wasnt so long to wait was it ? : P**

**Still what happened the forgotten day continued so not present time yet**

**My weakness seems to be Merlin and Arthur together, not slash just genuine interacting , how irritating. **

**I watched how to train ur dragon who can spot the quote :P (its not hard if u seen it :P)**

**Soz for any update confusion I put it on then realized there were some random words I was useing spell check for still tagged on to the bottom, I got rid of them. **

**Again sorry!**

"Merlin you're late."

The snappish comment was enough to give him a heart attack Merlin almost jumped out of his skin then take it in the usual nonchalant manor. Arthur frowned for moment at how pale Merlin suddenly looked but this train of thought was cut off when the shaken manservant managed a shaky laugh plastering the usual dopey grin back in place.

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't quiet cut it_ Merlin_, we have a meeting with my father to go to, come on."

Merlin made his usual show of moaning about boring old men talking around a table until Arthur cracked a smile before promptly threatening him with the stocks. The two carried on to the main hall Merlin's smile now quiet natural as he grinned at the familiar nature of the situation. It was almost enough for him to forget what had happened this morning, almost.

The meeting was boring as usual. Everything was as usual, the day couldn't be more normal if it tried excusing the visit from Morgana this morning. It was eating at him even now as he stood back and to the right of Arthur's chair, he went about filling Arthur's goblet on automatic. Funnily enough he was doing better than when he was fully consontriteing not spilling once and noticing whenever he needed a refill.

He didn't notice at the time but Arthur certainly did and he glanced over at Merlin an almost concerned look on his regal face before it was quickly hidden again. For a moment the prince had to shake himself and remember that he shouldn't actually be worried about his servant doing a good job for once, though it was certainly unusual.

Each tried to put their respected troubles out of their minds and failed miserably. They ended up paying very little attention (though this wasn't actually new for Merlin) and even stressing themselves out to the point they were both irritable by the time the meeting came to a close.

Merlin followed behind Arthur as they left the great hall not really thinking where he was going so of course when Arthur paused in the doorway to the courtyard Merlin slammed in to his back with a grunt before rebounding, blinking back to reality.

"What is it with you today?" Arthur asked turning on him. To anyone who didn't know him he would sound angry but the undertones of concern were still there, even if he didn't fully acknowledge them himself.

"Hu?" Was Merlin's most articulate response. Arthur rolled his eyes gesturing to him.

"You! You didn't spill the wine once, didn't snicker or make a genuine nuisance of yourself once and even now you're being quiet for once and running in to me!" Merlin sent him a skeptical look making his own list.

"I run in to you plenty of times, I'm don't always talk and I never make a genuine nuisance of myself, mostly. I thought doing a good job was a good thing?" Merlin shrugged but Arthur wasn't convinced.

"Right and what about this." He said gesturing at Merlin.

"You just gestured at all of me…"

"_Merlin_, you look dead on your feet and you've ripped your neckerchief." Merlin's head jerked down and he groaned.

"I like the red one."

"Not to mention you look if possible more a mess than usual, you've lost what little coulor left in your face and this morning when I ran in to you, you looked as if you were about to faint!"

"I did not!"

"You did." Arthur stated glowering at his stubborn servant. Merlin was just opening his mouth to argue back again when a faint cough grabbed their attention and they looked round to meet the eyes of a shy looking page looking sheepish and awkward.

"Sire, Sir Leon is looking for you, he says urgent."

From that moment Merlin could tell his day was going to go downhill from there. He didn't even need the displeased look in the prince's eye to tell him that Arthur had the same feeling.

-M-

There was a witch running around and this time rather than heading straight for the citadel the old crone was running around town's center setting off her own bizarre fire works and doing her best to frighten the majority of inhabitants. Although she hadn't caused any harm yet she had damaged various buildings as well as trapping four guards under and upturned cart.

The knights had been rallied and more soldiers bought in but as of yet no one could get close to her. Which meant of course Prince Prat Head would have to go in sword first as per usual and so Merlin would have to follow, however reluctantly.

Eyeing the crazed which from behind the bakers shop he couldn't help but hear Morgana's voice still in his head.

Still this woman, this short, crotchety, insane looking woman with long flowing matted grey hair, cackling and giggling as she danced around the square. Still he couldn't help but think out of all the things he'd faced, all the times Arthur had nearly caught him out, surely, _surely_ it wouldn't be this cackling old bat to bring the world falling down around him.

Arthur was next to him eyeing the old woman as she burst in to song, a nursery rhyme about a cow and a spoon. The weirdness was tangible but never the less they still had to get rid of the insane woman before she did cause any harm.

"The plan sire?" Leon asked poised just behind the servant and master, the knights splayed out behind them as they watched the witch incredulously.

"She's blocked the other entrances so from this entrance only, we'll have to go straight with the offensive."

_And that's different from every other battle how exactly?_ Merlin grumbled mentally.

"Merlin you stay here."

"What?" Merlin cried. Arthur scowled at him.

"You stay here, don't get in trouble, and _don't_ interfere. We'll handle this."

"But-"

"No buts." And then he was gone twisting off in to the path of a crazy witch. Leon offered him a commiserating smile before following the knights going shortly after Lancelot shot him an uneasy grimace while Gwaine patted his shoulder on the way past.

Merlin hesitated thinking over his options. Just following them wasn't going to cut it, though he could try getting a few spells off from here if needs be. But then seeing Arthur with his game face on (or he imagined as the prince had his back to him) and all the knights following after in regimental seriousness towards the small witch who was spinning around in circles in the center of town not paying them any attention what so ever, then he decided on a new tactic.

Namely 'to hell with it', if Arthur wanted him out of it, fine. He should probably be more careful anyway with Morgana's warning fresh in mind. So he leaned against the wall and watched crossing his arms over his chest. Besides it's not like the old crone had much power besides setting off flares of light.

"Sorceress cease your actions!" Arthur bellowed standing a few feet from the deranged woman. The witch span to a stop with a slight wobble as she smiled dazedly down at the prince and his knights.

"How charming toy soldiers! Awwww and lill blond prince how adorable!" She squealed. The knights stared at her while Merlin fought back laugher.

"Sorceress-"

"I'm not a sorceress!" she squeaked wrinkled skin flushed slightly, "you little darling! you should be careful what you name, could get me in all sorts of trouble that way! Thought it's very charming of you to say."

"You are in trouble already, magic is banned in Camelot!" Arthur replied angrily. Merlin watched amused as the old woman stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Hardly my fault deary take it up with my mother she the one who gave it me." The old woman skipped down from her place where she stood on the well. "Oh you are hansom, I've been hearin about you big oll prince with a heart of gold and a moral blind spot large enough to fit in an entire world of magical peoples. Just charming."

"If you do not surrender we will take you by force." Arthur growled only for the witch to continue as if he'd never spoken.

"I have traveled a great distance to see Camelot again but I must say it was nicer when magic was around. I've been keeping an eye out for your little guardian angel but he has not made an appearance. According to some he is the mighty Emrys the Warlock! I was rather hoping he would make an appearance now actually…"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur growled. Merlin gulped heart beat rocketing in his chest as he stared at the loony women.

"Oh of course you don't know either do you? How dull, poor Ems working for a graceless master who would damn him so," Her tone turned disgusted, "Despicable."

"This is your last warning." Arthur growled sword raised. The witch lifted her chin gazing off in to the mid distance and sniffed irritably.

"I tire of this nonsense, he obviously doesn't see me as a threat great enough. Very well I shall ferret him out through other means."

Raising both arms palm up and staring skyward the woman began to chant. Arthur and the knights charged as Merlin watched on with wide eyes. Arthur's sword came down on the old woman but before it could even touch her purple smoke exploded from her form in every direction throwing the Prince and his knights back off their feet and filling the square with thick smoke.

Merlin ducked back behind the wall wincing and preying the witch had kept to form and done no harm. When the shockwave passed Merlin looked round the corner to see the square entirely consumed by smoke. Cautiously he whispered a quick spell feeling the air turn at his calling, it whisked through the square taking the smoke with it.

It took a moment but the first thing that became clear was that the witch was gone. The knights were sprawled over the floor groaning faintly and he could see Arthur at the very head blinking dazedly. Content that everyone was reasonably ok Merlin strolled forward twisting around the knights

"You stay here _Merlin_, We'll handle this _Merlin_." He called loudly as he stepped around splayed limbs making his way to the Prince, "We'll just go and ask her _nicely_ and hope she hands herself over for execution because that's what going on 'the offensive' means these days!"

"Shut up _Merlin._" Arthur growled as Gwaine began laughing as he propped himself up on the floor.

"He has a point." The scruffy knight conceded ignoring the ugly look Arthur sent his way.

"She was a powerful sorceress." Arthur growled angrily pushing himself to his feet. "we'll catch her next time." Arthur straitened himself pridefuly but paused when he caught sight of Merlin snickering desperately trying not to laugh, "_what_ is so funny?"

"You just got downed by a hedge witch!" Merlin chuckled, "she was no sorcerers."

"Oh and what would you know about that _Merlin?"_ the prince snapped striding up to the servant. Merlin leaned back at an angle to avoided having his nose pressed against Prince Prat's forehead.

"Well she didn't kill you, neither did she kill anyone else. She barely caused any damage and that purple smoke was from smoke bombs that she threw just down there." The prince's head snapped round eyes quickly picking out the small broken bags surrounded by bright purple powder. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"That doesn't prove anything she's obviously in disguise." Merlin glanced round at the various scorch marks marking where the witches' fireworks had hit.

"_Obviously_." Arthur didn't seem to have a response for this opting to cuff him round the head instead before moving off towards his knights, most likely to come up with a less embarrassing cover story. Gwaine though ambled over to Merlin smirking.

"Well aren't I proud to be part of the famed knights of Camelot now?" He laughed draping an arm around his friends shoulders and ambling away, "Come on if we walk away slowly we may just get to the tavern without his royal highness noticing."

"Gwaine!" Arthur called before they had even made it a few feet sighing the knight twisted them round glaring at the prince.

Merlin laughed feeling the tension drain from his shoulders as his heart finally relaxed back in to a calmer rhythm. Maybe Morgana was playing games after all, trying to scare him for her own sadistic pleasure.

Gwaine felt the tension drain from his friend's shoulders and grinned widely at him. Everything would be fine, it was over and everyone was safe.

Standing on the roof of a nearby by building the small witch smiled clapping her hands gleefully.

"Emrys is near, Oh I'm going to have such fun!"

**This is much lighter then I originally planned I was gonna have this whole big war buut my last attempt at writing a war stressed me out so going for the light side…. For now mohahaha!**

…**.yes XP **

**I tried to make this less of a cliff hanger as over the last few chapters some of the reviews sounded a bit… stressed, panicked? : P not all of you of course but here is a more light hearted ending-ish, less cliffhanger-ee. Next chapter on the way :D**

**Hope you enjoyed (and please tell me what you think! XD)  
SQ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Barely looked over…. Double sleepover. ….Royal wedding….. So tired. **

**Looks alright-ish at glance… Need sleep….. Left this too long**

**Here you go **

***Collapse* **

It took a while standing before the court as Arthur described the alteration with the 'incredibly powerful sorceress'. It took all of Merlin's will not to snicker but when the court had finally ended he left before the others could catch him ,planning to head to Gaius's before he could get mixed up in any more potentially magic revealing situations.

He'd made it down one hallway when he heard someone calling to him. He turned just as footsteps began to echo through the corridor and he turned to see Prat face himself.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The Prince asked in his usual arrogant tone Merlin rolled his eyes completely missing the way Arthur sized him up as if checking him for injuries.

"I'm not in a hurry; I'm going to see if Gaius needs any help." Merlin stated turning back to walk down the corridor as Arthur caught up to walk beside him.

"Good, I'll come with you I need some more information on this Emrys."

Emidietly Merlin gulped glancing cautiously over at the prince.

"You think the witch was telling the truth about this guardian?"

"Not just a guardian Merlin, a Warlock. I need to ask Gaius what she meant by that, I mean Warlock, Sorcerer what's the difference?" Merlin glanced away uneasily unfortunately he did so at the exact moment Arthur turned to look at him. The prince's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You know don't you?" He asked. Merlin almost jumped out of his skin.

"What?"

"You know the difference, well come on then _Merlin_, astounded me with your vast knowledge on magic." Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin glanced his way nervously before hardening his resolve and staring forward.

"A Warlock is different to a Sorcerer as a Sorcerer has magic but they must learn spells and practice to keep the power under control to use it. A Warlocks magic is inherent, they have a natural ability from an incredibly young age and don't always need spells to focus their power."

"They're born with magic?" Arthur asked skeptically. Merlin simply nodded keeping his gaze focused ahead, "How do you know all this?" Arthur suddenly asked suspiciously. Merlin didn't even think about it as the lie skipped from his tongue.

"Read it in a book."

The rest of the journey was dispatched in silence as the pair made their way to the physician's quarters. When they finally reached the narrow door Arthur pushed through quickly speaking before the door was even most the way open.

"Gaius."

The elderly physician looked up from where he was busily mixing herbs.

"Sire, I trust the meeting went well?"

"Not exactly." Merlin said before The Prince could reply. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's enough from you Merlin." Arthur growled still irritated with his servant's strange mood. He turned back to Gaius, "Gaius what can you tell me about a Warlock by the name of Emrys." Gaius stiffened in place.

"Who told you about that?" Gaius said head snapping up emidietly to glance between the prince and his ward. Merlin gazed back levelly for a moment before turning to tend the small herb garden in the window. Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"The Witch, she claimed she was looking for my 'guardian angel' and went to say he was a Warlock by the name of Emrys." Gaius stared cautiously at the prince eye brow raised as high as it would go, "Gaius you must know something, and according to Merlin here a Warlock is different to a Sorcerer as they have magic from birth.

"Yes," Gaius acknowledged eyes once again flickering to Merlin cautiously, "Warlocks develop their abilities from infancy, the last known Warlock was recorded to be able to move things across the room before they could even speak."

"And this Emrys?" Arthur prompted eyes fixed on the physician. Gaius turned back to his mixtures as he answered carefully keeping his voice level and professional.

"Emrys is a Warlock prophesized by the druids hundreds of years ago. It is said he is to help The Once and Future King in uniting all of Albion, the latest change to the legend is more resent, in uniting the lands in peace Emrys is also expected to return magic to the land ushering in an age of peace and prosperity under the care of The Once and Future King."

"That's a lot for one person." Arthur replied eyes distant as he seemed to process what he was being told.

"The responsibility is great but Emrys is extremely powerful, and extremely loyal. It is said he will be the most powerful magic user that ever lived."

"The witch said he was protecting me?" Arthur said disbelief tinting his voice, "Even if there were such a being why would he help me?" Gaius stared levelly at the prince then sighing as he put down his vials.

"That is something you will have to ask him."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the physicians tone eyeing him defiantly.

"Magic is evil Gaius, if this person is born of magic as you say they will no doubt be corrupted by the power. This Emrys could be worse than any Sorcerer we've even encountered before!"

Merlin flinched at Arthur's words glad to have his back to the enraged prince. He believed every word he was saying and the force of that certainty ripped a gash in Merlin's heart a mile deep as growing despair clouded him.

"Or," Murmured Gaius staring deep in to Arthur's light blue eyes, "He could be the most powerful ally you shall ever encounter."

"That's treason." Arthur spat Gaius stared unblinkingly at the Prince hands folded calmly in front of him.

"If you say so, sire." He said quietly.

Arthur's eyes were burning with fury before finally he turned on his heels and stormed out through the open door. Without sparing either of them a second glance.

Closing his eyes tightly Merlin literally sagged where he stood dropping all pretence of actually doing anything with the small box garden.

"You shouldn't have done that Gaius." Merlin stated wearily, "There's no telling what he'll do now."

"The Prince will do nothing Merlin." Gaius said in a certain voice, "Or nothing where his father or the dungeons are concerned anyway." The physician turned back to his work with a neat swish of his cloak.

"What am I going to do?" Merlin sighed in a despairing voice, "he's been this way since Morgana's betrayal, no mercy or tolerance for anything concerning magic. It's like he's reverted back to how he was in the beginning but worse, it's like he's become-" Merlin's voice choked to a stop as he faltered in voicing his worse fear.

_It's like he's finally become his father_

"I know what you're thinking Merlin and you can stop it emidietly. Arthur is bound to be angry and for now magic is all there is to blame for Morgana's betrayal."

"Isn't that how Uther started out?" Merlin replied miserably, "Choosing to blame magic for his wife's death rather than take the responsibility himself."

"Hush now Merlin," Gaius scolded, "There is no use dwelling on these things. Now haven't you got some chores to be getting to?"

Merlin sighed deeply pushing himself away from the table and ambling towards the door mumbling in a flat tone.

"Oh how could I forget."

Gaius chuckled weakly at this but still as he watch the drooping shoulders of his retreating ward he couldn't help but sigh deeply at his troubles. Merlin had gradually been sinking in to despair over Arthur's newly hardened beliefs and the physician could only watch on as every hated word from the prince's mouth dulled the spark of life that was usually so ever present in Merlin's eyes.

It was almost as if he was watching his ward dying inside, the man he was most loyal to slowly killing him with every word he spoke. Slowly Gaius sat down heart weighed down by his thoughts. He was a physician and what Merlin currently suffered from could not be healed physically, he was helpless in the face of his wards pain. All's he could do was wait, and hope for the best.

-M-

Merlin sat in silence on the floor in the Princes chambers slowly and methodically shining his armor. His eyes were hazy as he worked in the silent room mind miles away while his heart beat a painful rhythm in his chest, almost as if it were out of time, angry words echoed in his head all from the very man he strived to protect.

He remembered a time when he'd been upset before, sitting at the base of Arthur's bed shining an army of boots that honestly the prince couldn't possibly need. Arthur had settled down next to him and eventually, rather painfully, cheered him up in the only way Arthur knew how.

Now though…

The room was empty and silent, the door standing open as if Merlin hoped to catch sight of his missing friend. Arthur didn't come and if Merlin didn't know any better he would say the prince was avoiding him. Usually he would at least have remained to remind him of the mountain of chores, something that previously had been one of his favorite pass times.

He could see what had happened though. Merlin had been roped up in Gaius's words standing with him in defiance to the prince's beliefs as if he had said them himself. Closing his eyes against the rising misery as if that simple action would block everything out Merlin breathed in deeply.

Arthur wasn't going to come this time and he may never accept magic again. He would just have to get used to the idea… the idea that Arthur may not be the man he thought him to be.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's head instantly snapped up to the figure in the doorway managing a faint smile as his eyes fell on a concerned looking Gwaine.

"Hey." Merlin croaked after being silent so long and he winced at the sound in the all too quiet room.

"You alright?" Gwaine asked crossing the room quickly before landing with crossed legs on the floor next to Merlin. Merlin smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Come on mate, I know something's bothering you there's no use bottling it all up."

Merlin's eyes fell to the armor on his lap as he slowly began polishing its surface once again.

"It's nothing Gwaine." He murmured hating himself for not being able to tell his friend.

"Is it Arthur?" Gwaine murmured before lowering his voice and glancing around with mock caution, "Cuz if it is I'd be happy to teach him a lesson on your behalf." Merlin laughed at that, smile a little less false.

"Now that I would like to see." He chuckled quietly. Gwaine grinned reveling at least in the success he'd got his friend to smile.

"Now why don't we go get a drink I'm sure the Princess can deal with looking a little less shiny than usual."

"Wish I could but I have more work to do." Merlin sighed. Gwaine scowled obviously still not happy with the situation then seemingly making up his mind he leapt to his feet making for the door again, "Where are you going?" Merlin asked suddenly suspicious of the knight's behavior.

"To go get Arthur to give you the night off." Gwaine said before his scruffy head disappeared through the doorway.

"No! Gwaine wait!" Merlin shouted taking off after him leaving Arthurs armor in a pile on the floor. Gwaine didn't wait, instead bolting down the hallway laughing as Merlin took after him.

-M-

Arthur was sitting on the steeps hands pressed against his face as he considered all that had been going on. Emrys this supposed guardian for one. It made sense in a way, he'd had the feeling before that someone was looking after him, watching over him in times of need.

He'd never found out the source of the glowing blue orb that had saved him in the cave all that time ago. Then there were those other instances when luck was pushing it just a bit, the fire when he'd been fighting with Gwaine, all those missing chunks of his memory or the times when branches seemed to mysteriously fall in the nick of time. It made _sense_ but at the same time it didn't.

Why would a Sorcerer, Warlock or whatever, want to help him? Had it really been Emrys saving him all those times? What confused him the most was why someone so powerful would simply live with being the second in charge; why not take the power for himself if they're so great.

He was still mulling over this irritably when Gwaine dashed out of the door behind him stopping suddenly as he spotted the prince.

"Aha! There you are!" Arthur blinked glancing back just in time to see Merlin, who hadn't seen Gwaine stop, crash suddenly in to him from behind sending them both flying down the steps beside the prince.

Arthur watched in mildly irritated amusement as one of his best knights and his manservant landed in a cluttered pile of flailing limbs not far from his feet. They groaned and the Prince could faintly pick out Merlin's muffled voice already bickering with his friend.

Rolling his eyes the prince stood, striding away without a backward glance.

"Merlin, have the night off." He barked over his shoulder ignoring the faint cheer from the knight behind him. He barely heard Gwaine's next comment but it sounded roughly along the lined of,

'Easier then I thought'

***Wakes up***

**Wooo too tired to be overly enthusiastic. **

**Reveal next chapter with the whole beat up scenario and the witch… this was mainly just angst huh**

**Felt guilty and too tired to realize what a bad idea it is to put this up without triple reading it…**

**Hope it wasn't… too bad… ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Night night **

**SQ **

***Snores* **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been over a week but to be fair this chapter is my longest on ff ever :P and I did it all even when I had an exam AND I finally got Sims Medieval. And I also got it beta's just cz its so long… thnx BK!**

**Hope you enjoy :P **

_Present day _

Merlin slouched on the floor ,head in his hands, as his fingers ruffled his dark hair.

The peaceful field was a relief but it did nothing to help his bruised and aching ribs. He'd settle on the floor some time ago Lance sat stiffly next to him. He'd gone quiet for some time now and Lancelot eyed him waiting for him to start again.

"Merlin, you have to tell me." He said quietly. He nudged his shoulder encouragingly but if this was any comfort it didn't show. All the same Merlin continued in the dull tone he'd adopted since the beginning of the conversation.

"I went for a drink with Gwaine. Well not really a drink, I didn't stay long and he was too… distracted at the time to notice I'd left. I had a bad feeling so… so I went back to the castle…"

"What happened next?"

"That witch happened." Merlin all but whispered, "The knights were in the courtyard with Arthur training. Arthur ranted for awhile about me taking Gwaine to taverns" He chuckled wryly at this but it came out sounding bitter, "and then…" he breathed out hesitating slightly, "that 'hedge witch' comes out of nowhere with dragon looking things on each side. Everyone was running around, she was prattling on about Emrys..."

Merlin sighed miserably burying his face in his hands.

"Everything went wrong."

"Merlin, please." Lancelot begged looking for a clear answer finally, "You've dragged this story on long enough." Merlin smiled but once again it didn't reach his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe if I avoid it long enough the end will change."

Lancelot stared flatly at Merlin while his friend kept his eyes fixed blankly ahead. Finally Merlin seemed to relent ducking his head to stare at the ground.

"He was going to die. The witch stopped messing about and if I hadn't stepped in when I did Arthur would have died."

_Lost day_

Arthur held firm as the knights were scattered. The witch's creatures, small dragon like thinks with blank glossy scales, had fanned out gliding back and forth attacking from all sides, until finally the prince stood isolated. Leon was fighting to get back to him already but with little success.

His father had often said that it was in the heat of battle that a man showed his true coulors and when his knights were fighting to get to him still, even as a crazed witch floated up towering above him power lashing out around her. That showed the true heart of his knights.

Still as the woman grinned insanely down at him, white hot orbs of light summoned in her hands the one thought that entered his mind, possibly the last all things considered, but the one sentence that entered his mind at that moment,

_Hedge witch my ass, Merlin_

White fire was bearing down on the prince, his knights couldn't get close and all hope seemed to be lost. Which is why of course _Merlin,_ the idiot, chose the moment to career in to said prince throwing them both to the ground just as the fire was about to hit.

Arthur hit the ground with a thud, the clatter of his armor only adding to the din as Merlin landed with a dull grunt beside him. White hot flames passed them by inches seeming to ignite the very cobble stones behind.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted the moment he could get the breath to speak. The servant simply grumbled something unintelligible and went back to struggling to gain his feet. Together they managed to push themselves up enough to stumble away from the cackling witch; howling with excitement behind them.

"You alright?" Arthur called over the noise. The sound of shouting and the clatter of weapons filling the air, as the witch filled her lungs and began to scream even louder and still no reply from Merlin, "Merlin!"

"I'm fine!" Merlin finally shouted back looking slightly wide eyed as he stumbled beside Arthur one hand gripping tightly to his back while Arthur kept one fist wound tightly in the back of Merlin's jacket. They dragged each other out of danger even as the knights closed formation behind them blocking them from the witch.

"Stay here!" Arthur ordered setting Merlin down to lean against the wall out of the line of fire, "_Do_ stay out of trouble." He shot back over his shoulder only to see Merlin snort in response.

Still as he made it to the front of the knights and looked in to the sparking eyes of the witch he was certain the sheen of insanity had only intensified as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Show yourself Emrys! Or the last sight your _dear_ prince will ever see will be the jaws of my pets tightening around his throat!"

The group held their swords out, shields ready to deflect as one of the small dragons swooped down dangerously close to their heads.

"No?" The Witch called, "Very well then."

Merlin felt the change the moment the stocky women bought her arms up to the sky. Her eyes were burning a dark orange gold and the spell she spat roared with power as she began to bring it down on the group. As her chant reached its height she bought her arms crashing down and the air burned suddenly with a glowing green fire.

Merlin's arms were up in moments his own power snapping to his will without even needing to utter a word. A ribbon of blue light shot from his arms shooting through and over the knights brightening with intensity as it covered them like a blanket of pure energy.

The witches spell crashed in to his with the force of a small army hammering in to him and making the shield hiss and spit angry sparks. The force held for a few seconds though it could almost be minutes as the power continued looking for a way through battering against the blue light. Merlin could still hold it; his eyes were burning gold, power lashing through his veins as his heart beat a panicked rhythm knowing his friends were in danger.

Finally the assault dropped and Merlin's hands fell limply to his sides. The shield remained but it was fading fast. The knights and Arthur were all blinking heavily the bright light having blinded them but it hadn't had the same affect on everyone.

Merlin looked up meeting large green eyes fixed solidly on his own; the witch beamed at him, eyes sparking with excitement. Then a voice echoed through his head, smooth and silky but defiantly hers.

"_Found you."_

Merlin's stomach dropped as he stared back at the woman, horror flooding his system at what had just happened. The witches grin only widened and then with a muttered spell she began to fade fast, disappearing in to yet more silky purple smoke, minus the slight explosion from last time. The dragon creatures faded with her until only the knights remained still desperately trying to see.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, "Where did she go?"

No one was looking his way yet but as the exhaustion set in Merlin quickly glanced around for some reflective object just to be safe. He could make out his reflection in a nearby pain of glass revealing his eyes to be safely back to their usual deep blue.

"She disappeared." He answered fighting back the sudden need to lie down and close his eyes for a while. The knights were looking around while Arthur was glaring at the spot he'd last seen the witch, night vision reasonably restored as darkness set in to the training field.

"I guess that was this 'Emrys' at work then." Lancelot stated though there was an element of caution in his voice as he glanced briefly at Merlin.

Arthur growled something unpleasant before storming from the field shouting over his shoulder, "call a meeting with the knights and get Gwaine out of that damned tavern!"

The knights snapped to and Merlin watched in silence as Arthur left. This time he didn't make to follow him. Feeling shaken and exhausted Merlin made his way back to Gaius trying to ignore the way his limbs were quaking under the strain just to move.

"Merlin!"

Merlin paused closing his eyes tightly before he called back without looking round.

"Yes?"

Arthur appeared at his side, dark eyes fixed on his skinny manservant. He noticed how tired and pale he looked almost instantly; even worse than he'd looked earlier. Although that would hardly be unusual considering the witch, some part of him still only grew more suspicious.

"_Yes_?" Merlin asked again with slight emphasis. Arthur's eyes narrowed with irritation at the slight petulant tone is his servants voice.

"You have a job to do, don't think a witch gives you an excuse to get away from work."  
He saw Merlin's shoulders slump even further as exhausted eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"You said I had the day off!"

"Well now you don't" Arthur said cheerfully clasping his servants shoulder and spinning him back round in the direction of his chambers, "You can sort my armor out for a start and polish my sword I will no doubt be needing it sometime soon. Clean out the fire place and make a start on cleaning my room while I'm in the meeting."

He heard Merlin sigh, a look of defeat crossing his already gloomy features. The prince grinned triumphantly before smacking him hard on the shoulder and taking the lead. Merlin glowered after his back rubbing his now aching arm.

Sure, he'd just saved the prince and all the knights with one of the most exhausting spells he'd had the pleasure of trying in a _long _time, but of course he could go on and do all his chores as well. It's not as if he felt like he was about to nose dive in to the flagstones and even if he did fell half dead- _which he did_ _by the way_- that's just _fine_ as long as he gets Arthurs sword polished and his armor shiny cuz that made all the damn difference when he went up against the witch last time.

Still Merlin ambled after Arthur up to his chambers trying with all his might not to simply sink in to the flagstones.

Arthur watched as Merlin slid around removing his armor looking as if he were about to drop where he stood. He was completely silent as he worked and looked so exhausted Arthur was almost tempted to catch him every time the servant began to lurch slightly to the side.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin finally took the last of his armor and dumped it unceremoniously on the table, swaying once more on the backs of his feet before he managed to right himself again. Arthur stretched, looking around for a new shirt. He briefly considered asking Merlin but seeing the dull tired look in his servant's eyes thought better of it and went to find one himself.

"What's the matter with you today _Merlin_? You've been acting… strange."

"Have not." Merlin grumbled half heartedly from the other side of the room. Arthur tripped over a boot and shot a glare at his servant but Merlin had his back to him, obviously not paying him any attention in the slightest.

"Liar." Arthur called shooting his friend another look.

"Well some sleep wouldn't do me any harm." Merlin said off handedly, "Saving your ass is awfully tiring." Arthur froze flashes of the mysterious blue light coming to mind.

"What?" he asked suddenly very serious. He saw Merlin's back go ridged before he turned slightly looking Arthur in the eye.

"I-… pushed out of the way prat, don't go denying it." For a moment Arthur sat frozen studying his servant but finally he dropped his gaze, shaking his head irritably as he wondered at the ridiculous conclusion he had almost come to. Glancing up at Merlin's back apologetically he sighed irritably before forcing the thanks from his mouth.

"Yes… thank you…"

Arthur quickly turned away again rooting around for a spare shirt. Meanwhile Merlin had turned back staring at the prince with raised eye brows.

"Did I hear that right?" He asked jokingly. Arthur cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes _Merlin,_ unless you're deaf as well as stupid. Now get back to work you aren't paid to laze about."

"Oh of course not, sire." Merlin murmured sarcastically turning back to the table with a faint weary smile on his pale face. It wasn't often he would get an apology out of the prince and it lightened his mood after everything that had been going on.

There was a light rap on the door as Arthur moved over to the screen at the side of the room still looking for the errant shirt. Merlin moved for the door kicking a stray boot out of his way as he crossed the room and pulled the door open slightly.

A small page blinked sheepishly up at him. Merlin vaguely recognized him as the same boy to come for Arthur earlier and bit back a groan as he considered what that could mean.

"Is the Prince here?" The boy asked shaking stray locks of brown hair from his eyes.

"Yeah," Merlin glanced back in to the room where Arthur was still out of sight, "but he's busy at the moment." The small boy pursed his lips before nodding decisively.

"You must tell him there is a visitor waiting for him in the throne room."Merlin frowned at this, eyeing the boy.

"What kind of visitor?" the page shrugged before turning and pattering off in the eager way pages tended to. Sighing Merlin shook his head before turning to go back to dealing with the armor, "Apparently there's a visitor for you in the throne room." Merlin called hoping the prince would have some idea of who exactly this could be. Arthur reappeared from the screen pulling a light blue shirt over his head a confused expression on his face.

"What kind of visitor?",_ or not._

"I don't know." Merlin sighed.

"Didn't you ask?"

"Yes I asked, the page didn't know." Merlin answered shooting Arthur an impatient look. Arthur didn't seem to notice though as he stood thinking over this revelation.

"All right, I can probably get there before the meeting…" he trailed off but made for the door all the same, "make sure you have my armor done by the time I get back!"

Merlin grumbled a grumpy consent back over his shoulder as he began to work the kinks out of the chainmail. The armor set out and his mind focused once again he barely heard the door shut.

The room was silent, the ominous crackling of the fire the only noise as it threw a sinister light over the dim room. Merlin yawned and stretched eyeing the armor now set out carefully on the table. He probably needed to polish it but he simply didn't have the energy to do it now. Glancing around he realized he was missing something and he frowned as-

Sword.

Spinning round to find the weapon his eyes instantly latched on to a small hunched figure standing just before the closed door. Merlin froze eyes going wide as he recognized the wild grey hair and aged features. Dark glinting eyes were fixed on his as the witch stepped properly in to the light.

"I see you." She chuckled playfully, "I said I would find you."

"What do you want?" Merlin asked in a hushed voice, feeling his back bang against the table behind him.

"Straight to the point, though I suppose this is a matter of importance." She said simply, eyes sparking as she shook the main of grey hair out of her face, "I am here to show you, _Lord_ Emrys, where you should really be standing in this war."

"What war?" Merlin snapped. He watched as the witches eyes narrowed lips pulling back unpleasantly.

"The war against the Pendragon's and their like." She hissed, "The war against the people who have killed _hundreds_ of innocents in their so called 'war against magic!"

"The war is not Arthur's fault." Merlin said slowly reaching behind him to feel for the knife Arthur had left with his armor, "The war doesn't have to end in bloodshed."

The woman smirked her gaze now almost pitying.

"So you believe. Unfortunately people like myself have less faith. I think it's time we find out who's right, once and for all." Her eyes slid to the door. Merlin's eyes widened as he understood her intentions.

"No, he can't find out." He whispered quickly as he felt fear course through him at the prospect. The witch's eyes slipped back to him smirking sadistically.

"So adamant, where has your faith gone now my Lord?" she purred a cruel sort of thrill showing through her voice.

"It's not time" he growled, eyes darting to the door and back, "Arthur is a good man but he's not ready, not for this!"

"So he cannot be trusted? You fear for your life should he find out the truth of your existence and yet you still persist he will be a great king."

"He _will_ be a great king." Merlin growled.

"If he is so great why not tell him the truth." The witch replied glaring at the young Warlock, "If you consider him such a friend and if you _truly _believe-"

"I won't make him chose between me and his father!" Merlin spat eyes darting again nervously to the door, considering his choices.

"Honestly," The witch said a growl in her voice, "you don't even believe yourself, false hope is by far the worst killer, boy. Maybe it's time to bring these delusions to an end."

The witch's eyes flashed gold just as Merlin ran at her. He didn't get far before the force of her magic hit him solidly in the chest knocking him backwards in to the air. His back smashed against the wall, head colliding hard with the unforgiving rock before he slid to the ground. The witch smirked before cautiously approaching the young Warlock.

Merlin was still awake but his vision was swimming and his head pounded. He looked up as the witch came closer feeling sick even at such a small movement. His limbs were like led and he doubted he'd be able to move, leaving him helpless before the leering woman that stood over him.

"You're supposed to bring magic back to the lands boy, that destiny is written. But you have made it clear you are not ready for such a responsibility." Merlin remained silent, simply watching the witch with bleary cautious eyes, "You need to see what we all know as the truth; the Pendragons need to be eradicated, there can be no peace while they are still alive." Merlin opened his mouth to make some kind of protest but before he could the witch knelt grabbing his chin in one of her cold claw like hands and harshly pushing his mouth closed, "You have bought this on yourself. I can only hope that once this is all over you will be more willing to listen."

With this she threw his head away causing it to crash again against the cold hard wall behind him before she span on her heal and seemingly disappeared. Of course she could have leapt on to a dragon mid step for all Merlin knew, he was too busy seeing stars to notice where she went

-M-

Arthur pushed through the doors to the throne room without a second thought. He was tired and wanted to get back to bed before Merlin managed to clear off leaving a trail of chaos behind him.

So he was fairly irritated when he found the room empty and dark, moonlight streaming through the open windows and not a soul in sight. Cursing and scowling slightly he paced in to the center of the hall glancing around the pillars to see if he could catch sight of anyone waiting for him.

No one was there so muttering irritably Arthur turned back to the door intending to find out exactly who had told Merlin he had a visitor but before he could get half way across the room something large and black flashed across the corner of his vision.

He span on his heals just before a cold solid force wrapped around his throat. He gasped as it cut off his air supply, kicking out just as his feet were swept from the floor leaving him dangling in mid air.

His eyes searched franticly for an attacker and that was when he really began to panic because there was no one there, just some strange black limb that seemed to form out of the very shadows themselves. _Magic._ Arthur gasped, trying to force air in to his lungs as his head began to pound.

That was when she slipped from the darkness a mist of grey hair floating around her head as cruel eyes fixed on his. She wasn't smiling this time as she stared coldly at the prince.

"I found your Emrys." She stated though her tone couldn't sound more dull. Arthur managed to choke in a few hasty breaths, enough to speak.

"Not… Mine." He hissed glaring down at the witch.

"Oh, but he is." She assured him in a growl, "You have corrupted him, the most powerful warlock of all time and he's loyal to _you_." She said the last as if there were some disgusting taste in her mouth she was trying to spit out. Arthur simply glared at her working to get enough leeway to speak again.

"So… you're-… going to kill me." He choked. She walked forward slowly eyes fixed on his as she leaned towards him.

"Oh no, you're going to do that yourself." She grinned baring all her sharp looking teeth. She waved a hand and the force holding his throat lessened only to tighten around his waist holding him in mid air with his arms pinned to his sides.

"What do you mean?" He demanded but the Witch simply glared raising one hand palm down towards him. Arthur sucked in a last breath before the witch spat magic and the world lurched. For a moment he seemed almost wait less, the force holding him hurtled him towards the ground. He winced curling away as the force holding him up disappeared entirely.

For one moment the dim room was swathed in black. Arthur screwed his eyes shut tightly. Then the floor hit him. The force knocked all the air from his lungs and jarred practically every bone in his body as he fought to breath, gasping as his eyes blinked open he was confronted no with the dark throne room but the light surroundings of his chambers in roughly the same state he had left it.

The light from the fire threw the room in a somewhat sinister light as he looked around. The witch stood by the doorway glaring at him but didn't make a move to speak. Arthurs frown deepened in confusion and then he remembered exactly what the room was missing and his blood ran cold.

His head jerked to the right eyes scanning franticly for his wayward servant. That was when his eyes fixed on a familiar form slumped unconscious on the floor by the window, eyes tightly closed as a trickle of what could only be blood ran down his neck from the hairline staining the familiar red neckerchief.

"Merlin!"

Merlin didn't stir as Arthur began dragging himself closer. Meanwhile the witch just smiled watching on with cold calculating eyes.

"No," she murmured, "Emrys."

**Heh I can feel the anger :P I know I said I would do the whole reveal this chapter… but my brain has the habit of drawing things out and stories can change within a chapter.**

**Just to be clear that was **_**not**_** the explanation for why Merlin got hurt that's just one injury there, the rest will surely be on their way shortly… poor Merlin.**

**As this was such a long chapter it was extra hard to double check so I am sorry for the likely many punctuation/spelling errors.**

**With now a countdown of 2 weeks to my final exams I will try and get the next chapter done soon but obviously with the extra revision updates aint gonna be getting any faster… at all :P **

**Sorry, please tell me what you think, guess what you thinks gonna happen if you want.  
Complain your hearts you want constructive criticism is useful just please review I do love gettin em :D **

**Thnx for your patience :P**

**SQ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi sorry for taking so long I won't rattle off excuses now, maybe later : P **

**My computer had some trouble allowing me to reply to your reviews and though I managed some I know I didn't reply to everyone. Just to say thank you, I did read them and am glad most of you seem to be happy with the fic so far. **

**Also**** before you all think I'm ignoring your lovely reviews****,**** I'm not. For some reason though it's perfectly fine for me to send messages and stuff I just can't actually respond to reviews. Blame at the moment lands on laptop/internet, I have no idea. **

**I know someone said they were disappointed that Merlin got beaten so easily by the crazy witch but in my defense it always happens on TV… and I still needed her. **

**The reason Gwaine is no longer drunk after a day is… well experience. **

**As for other questions off the top of my head I recon at least some of them are answered here.  
hope you enjoy :P **

Arthur almost cried out with relief as dark blue eyes flickered open and flickered to his. Merlin's brow crumpled in confusion eyes hazy.

"Ar-thur?"

Arthur glanced back at the witch but she hadn't made a move to stop them. Crouching beside Merlin he carefully reached up for his head, running a hand through the back of his hair. He saw as Merlin's eyes clouded by yet more confusion before he winced, shooting Arthur a pleading look.

Arthur carefully felt around the damaged area, wincing himself as his hands came back crimson with blood.

"You still don't believe me do you?" The witch murmured coolly.

Merlin's eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure in the doorway. Arthur shot a glare at the old witch.

"Shut up, he's got nothing to do with this."

"He _is_ Emrys you blind fool." She growled eyes narrowed. Arthur wasn't having it his eyes were fixed on the pale face of his friend trying to catch his eye again as Merlin gazed around.

"Merlin?"

Arthur tilted his head back slowly as he tried to get a better look at the blue orbs. He could feel the pulse in Merlin's neck beating fast under his hand and knew his friend was panicking. Dropping his hand down to his shoulder.

"Merlin." He said more sternly. Merlin's eyes fixed on his watery dark blue depths filled with panic and confusion. The look in those desperate eyes was enough to make the princes heart lurch. Very carefully he earned forward, "are you ok?"

The witch made a displeased screech of disbelief and Arthur faintly saw her whirl on her heal behind him, striding out of sight. His instincts screamed at him to turn, to see where she went and keep her in view but then there was Merlin, desperately terrified Merlin and something within the prince twisted at seeing him so afraid.

Desperately he glanced between his friend then back over his shoulder to where the witch had previously been standing, still she did not reappear, he couldn't see her and it was eating at him. Merlin meanwhile seemed to be gathering himself. He closed his eyes for amoment breathing slowly before his brilliant eyes flicked open again something more of the steely determination seeping back in to the fearful orbs.

"I'm ok." He whispered, voice hushed. He smiled almost wryly as his eyes flicked over Arthurs shoulder, "She took me by surprise."

"Like that would make a difference." He tried to joke but he couldn't quiet manage it.

The woman's accusations were starting to hit home and he didn't understand. What was she talking about? Thinking Merlin was this Emrys character, she had to be confused.

Turning swiftly away from Merlin, Arthurs eyes sought out the insane witch, emidietly latching on to her standing by the fire place. Irritation was burning deep in her eyes, reflecting the light of the fire as she scowled at them.

"Such loyalty, I wonder how long it shall last."

Arthur stood in one swift movement keeping himself between Merlin and the witch, he didn't have any weapons but that wouldn't stop him from protecting his friend anyway he could.

"What do you want?" He snapped, hoping she would begin to speak some sort of sense.

"I would have thought I had made that entirely _clear_." She growled, "I shall tell you again, as you seem so hard of hearing, _boy_. I came to find Emrys and expose him before your beloved laws of Camelot. Emrys is that boy there, _Emrys_ is your manservant."

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur laughed ignoring the ominous silence that emanated from behind him like a physical force.

"What do you have to say, Merlin?" She asked leaning over to catch the Warlocks eye. Arthur moved in the way, hiding his friend from view.

"Don't answer her." Arthur growled.

"What are you afraid of Prince!" the witch crowed, "That your beloved servant won't answer as you want him to?"

"Don't think that you can turn me against him, witch. I wouldn't believe you over him."

"Well there doesn't seem to be that much argument at the moment." She murmured eyes trying to fix on Merlin. Arthur glared at her.

"Arthur…" Merlin murmured hesitantly.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur growled without really thinking. W_hat was he afraid of_.

The witch grinned as if she could actually see the thoughts whirling around in the prince's mind. Merlin was silent but the fear was more than evident in his eyes as his intense stare switched from the Prince to the witch. He seemed to have recovered from the head wound fairly quickly and he didn't waver as he pushed himself up against the wall, slowly getting to his feet.

"He was behind you when the shield was used, you and your knights were looking the other way... though really that is little excuse for how truly unobservant you have been." The witch purred, eyes sparking as she saw the Prince hesitate, pondering her words. "Then there were all those other times, I didn't witness them personally, but I have certainly heard of his feats. The questing beast, the Sidhe, Nimueh, the lady Morgana, the great Dragon. All those instances and he came back without a scratch when others had died in the same service." She sneered, "how convenient it must have seemed."

"Be quiet." Arthur growled voice deadly quiet and filled with loathing. Merlin's eyes were fixed on the back of Arthurs head now, dread and fear mixed in the depths of his eyes.

"Every time, he survived, you survived. You pinned it on some distant guardian angel, you never realized just how close your guardian was." She grinned sharp teeth sparkling, "your lucky idiot manservant, a guardian angel in disguise."

Arthur opened his mouth, he didn't know what he was going to say. If he was planning on more denials or another demand, _anything_ if it could stop her, beat back the confusion. Still she didn't seem to be interested in letting him continue her eyes flashed maliciously as they tracked over his shoulder to where Merlin stood.

Arthurs stomach clenched in warning but there was nothing he could do before the unfamiliar words were hissed from the cruel woman, eyes flashing gold and fixed on Merlin. He had barely turned when Merlin screamed in agony falling back against the wall, his back arched tight as a bow sting as he slid back to the floor.

"Merlin!"

Arthur caught him barely holding the boy tightly as he froze stiff as a board, eyes shut tightly as his muscles seem to lock painfully in place. Arthurs head whipped back fround to the witch, "Stop this!" He shouted fury filling his veins as he cradled his friend.

The woman smirked maliciously before her eyes glowed again and the assault receded. Merlin gasped in his arms trembling as his limbs seemed to relax slightly. His eyes opened and flicked to Arthurs showing the pain and fear like never before.

"Look at him." the woman snarled, "did you ever consider him to be anything like normal? A pale weak farm boy, an unusual peasant ready to stand up against nobility in a heartbeat." She shook her head, "The truth has stared you in the face all this time, you just refuse to believe it."

Arthur had the sudden need to locate something, a weapon, his sword, a knife anything. To get rid of the woman who had so cruelly hurt his friend, to remove her and her hateful _lies_. His eyes darted around looking for something, _anything_. But the surrounding area was strangely devoid of weaponry and so Arthur was left crouched on the floor holding on to his friend.

"You are _lying_." He insisted but his voice lacked the certainty it had once held. The witch smirked as the Princes eyes went to those of his servant silently pleading. Merlin stared back looking miserable; there was nothing he could say, not now.

Still the witch hadn't had enough. Stepping forward cold hard eyes drilling in to the pair her hand reached out this time the spell directed for the both of them.

"_euric-" _

Merlin closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before opening them again looking straight in to his friends eyes.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"_-zaves Morta!" _

The spell was finished with a shriek, but not before Merlin pushed himself up wrapping his arm around the back of Arthur's head and pulling him down, out of the way. Twisting his own back in the way of the spell Merlin's free arm lifted, blue light exploding from his palm without him uttering a word.

Glowing purple power crashed in to his own, shattering before them. The glowing blue ball though kept going, burning in an inferno of power as only shards of her own power broke off in his direction. Lashes of pain crashed in to Merlin as the fractured spell still hit, though only briefly.

His power however smashed in to the witch without being hindered in the slightest and she barely managed to cry out as the power threw her backwards. The glowing blue force smashed her in to the wall burning and filling the room with a bright glowing light.

Merlin shielded his eyes, watching until the power finally faded. The witch was gone though if he'd actually killed her or if she had escaped it was hard to tell. He turned back to Arthur who had been lying on the floor beside him but before he could something hard smashed in to his jaw, knocking his head back as pain shot over his face and neck.

For a moment his vision went white and then he was lying on his back on the floor stunned. Before he could gather his bearings a hand latched round his throat. The knot slipped on his neckerchief the useless material fell away as he was dragged up by the throat gasping.

He struggled arms flailing before his attacker caught his wrist in a death lock. Merlin's back smashed against the wall staring in to Arthur's cold furious eyes.

"Arth-ur-" he couldn't speak as the choke hold on his throat tightened.

He watched Arthur with wide eyes as his friend stared back anger and betrayal written in every line of his face. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe

"You're a Warlock." Arthur stated ,no doubt in his voice now having witnessed his guilt. Merlin winced at the hatred in his tone as he stared imploringly at his friend.

"Please, Arth-"

He was cut off as once again the ground disappeared from beneath him and he crashed hard in to the ground crying out as his tended head smashed again against the hard surface. He choked, fighting to breath as all the air left his lungs in a rush. His vision was blurred and dizzy while fear coursed through his system.

Arthur backed off, barely restrained fury burning in his eyes as he forced himself to turn away. Merlin pushed himself up as Arthur turned his back, not ready to give up. He was on his knees when Arthur turned back round.

"Stay where you are!" He snapped. Merlin winced as he looked up at Arthur; the prince looked as if he were speaking to a stranger.

"Arthur-"

"Don't speak to me!" He snapped again eyes wild. Merlin stood up even as the Princes eyes burned with fury. His mind stuttered and stopped faced with his friends heated glare. He'd seen Arthur angry before but he had never looked quite like this,

"Get out." Arthur suddenly snarled looking as if he were inches from snapping there and then. Merlin stood his ground squaring off against the prince. He saw Arthur's eyes narrow, "I said leave, _Merlin_." He said slowly, "While you still can." Merlin's reply was quiet but in the silent room he may as well have shouted it.

"No."

-M-

"He didn't listen." Merlin murmured, rubbing absentmindedly at his bruised wrist, "I tried to tell him but he didn't want to hear it." He stated dully to a shocked Lancelot, "Stubborn P-prat."

"Merlin…" Lancelot trailed off shock clear in his voice. He couldn't seem to finish the sentence but Merlin didn't expect him to. What would he have to say that could possibly make it any better.

"That bloody witch isn't dead" He stated, gritting his teeth in annoyance at the faint waver in his voice, "but she won't be doing much magic for some time now. You know she was working with Morgana the whole time?" he laughed bitterly, "She knew all along, even came to me after-… after Arthur went."

Merlin's mind flickered back to that memory. The cold stone floor, the white corpse like completion of the woman as she calmly peeled herself from the shadows, her hiding place where she had been standing all that time. His vision was blurry as she crouched by him, dark dress fanning out around her as those red lips shaped the cold emotionless voice. '_I'm sorry but you had to know.'_

"We woke up in a hallway with our swords." Lancelot murmured. Merlin sniffed refusing to look at his friend now.

"The warning bells went, well that was the last thing I remember of Arthur anyway. Morgana said something about a distraction but… I wasn't thinking straight by then, it was hard to understand-" his voice broke off.

Lancelot stared in shock at his friend, horror seeping in to his blood like ice water. He didn't know what to feel anymore, two friendships ripping him in different directions. That was when another question occurred to him.

"Why don't we remember it?"

"Morgana," Merlin murmured bitterly, "apparently she 'would not take the choice from me'. She used some kind of spell, everything she has done, everything she has revealed was forgotten. A whole day and no-one knows what happened. I can make _my_ choice."

His voice was harsh and bitter and it made Lancelot wince just hearing it. Merlin was not a cruel man, not angry or spiteful. Merlin was kind, caring and forgiving, he was care free and happy, but this…  
Merlin wouldn't look him directly in the eyes but even from the side Lancelot could see the damage that had been done, not just physically but deep down where the scars couldn't be seen.

Merlin was different now, he was changed. Changed by a betrayal too heart breaking and too terrible to ever be truly forgotten. Merlin wouldn't look at him now but his eyes were burning and Lancelot felt his own prickle in response.

"What do they want you to do?" He asked quietly. He saw Merlin's head twitch in his direction, listening but he didn't answer, clearly waiting for him to develop the question, "Do they want you to join them?"

Merlin snorted as if this were some amusing joke. The look he sent Lancelot's way could almost be scathing if the self hatred and bitterness wasn't there to undertone it.

"They don't care where I stand as long as it's away from Arthur. They don't need me with them, just out of the way. I'm sure if they had wanted me on their side they would have been much more persuasive."

"What are you going to do?" Lancelot asked. For some time Merlin didn't answer, eyes distant as he stared blandly at his bruised arms.

"I don't know." He whispered, "Why what do you think I'm going to do?" He growled suddenly sounding irritable all the sudden. Lancelot eyed his friend cautiously.

"I think you might be angry-" he was cut off by Merlin's laughter. It chilled him to the bone that sound. It wasn't laughter, there was no joy there, the sound was empty and cold and… not Merlin at all. Finally Merlin spoke and his voice was hollow and cold.

"I'm not angry Lancelot, I'm…" His voice faltered for a moment as he seemed to search for a word, "I'm… disappointed."

Lancelot felt something of him break in that moment as cold broken and miserable Merlin, without a home in the world or a hope left unbroken huddled shivering and in pain. He hated it that there wasn't one thing he could do about it.

At that moment there was a shout from behind them and the pair glanced over to spot Gwaine coming from the road, obviously just having spotted them over the distance. Elyan was behind him and the pair began to run towards them. Merlin looked back down at his feet again.

"Don't tell them." He whispered.

"What, Merlin-" Lancelot began to argue but his friend cut him off.

"They are Arthur's knights, Lancelot. So are you. The famed knights of Camelot, don't ruin that, not because of me." His voice faded to a whisper eyes sparkling as he held back the tears.

The other knights would reach them and he would smile that not Merlin smile and apologies in that not Merlin way. Lancelot wouldn't say anything at all. Not when Elyan frowned at him or when Gwaine threw him that questioning look.

They would go back to the physicians quarters in silence because Merlin didn't chatter any more. Half way he almost collapsed and Gwaine had to help him the rest of the way back to his room. Merlin didn't do anything like Merlin any more, he might as well have been a different person and maybe that was half of the problem, Lancelot thought to himself as he slowly shambled away from his friend's room. Because this was Merlin, undeniably and definitely Merlin, but at the same time it wasn't and he was scared he was never going to see his old friend again. He was afraid the true Merlin, the happy Merlin, just might be lost forever.

-M-

Silently Arthur stood in his old chambers the cold room closing in on him as alien and unfamiliar as it had ever been. Swiftly he crossed the room finding what he had been looking for, beside his bed on the floor and half hidden in shadows the flash of coulor that stood out in the darkness.

Bending quickly Arthur took the material carefully in his hands. The familiar red texture, smooth material, worn with age, the coulor that refused to fade, blood stained the material a dark brown in places and it looked like it had been scrunched up and discarded.

Arthur clutched the red neckerchief tightly in his hands before turning swiftly on his heels and ghosting from the room. He didn't know what had happened and part of him -some strange unexplained feeling- some part of him was afraid to find out.

**Eep… mes thinking not everyone's going to be a happy at this conclusion…  
Back  
Away  
slowly… **

**I sorta rushed through checking the ending for obvious depressing reasons. My friend BK whose fanfic name I have learnt is **

**Next parts coming up soon!... hopefully. Your reviews are always a help. **

**I have two exams in the space of four days but will get writing asap ; P **

**My buddy Bk now has a fanfic profile with her very own Sherlock fic if ur interested the name is ****LoveIsSweetMisery**

**Regards **

**SQ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sherlock won a Bafta! and I hit 100 reviews! **

**Oh I swear that makes up for exams! XD I wasn't sure if I should put this up but my friend said it was good so he ya go : P**

**On a more serious note sorry for keeping you waiting and thanks for all the good lucks I have been getting for my exams :D  
If you want to help change the way this fic is going read the note at the end! Read the chapter first of course : P**

**Enjoy **

She was there the whole time. The slight outline of the figure in the darkest corner standing resolute and completely still, she stood there and watched

It's cold but it's warm. The stone floor beneath him is freezing to an almost painful degree while the heat from the fireplace feels as if it's scorching his back. Merlin gasps spitting out the blood in his mouth as his eyes wander around the blurred dark room. Everything's out of focus and the _pain_ is unbearable.

But this had already happened. Tears swam in his vision as his eyes scanned the darkness for Arthur, for anyone.

She peeled away from the darkness just as she had before. Pale skin standing out in the darkness as black silk swept across the ground around her. The expression on her face was pitying but Merlin knew better then to trust whatever mask she may be wearing. It wasn't the same as before, she hadn't been carrying a knife then; long curved and vicious looking. It wasn't the same, but it was.

"This is your doing." He accused even as his already failing vision began to fade completely.

"But it had to be done Merlin." She replied coldly. She held the knife in the air reading to bring down on his in a moment's notice.

_Emrys_

Merlin's head snapped round, dizziness forgotten. Arthur's room was gone, the whole space seemingly enveloped in grey mist. Merlin was still lying on his side but slowly he pushed himself in to a sitting position.

_Hello Emrys_

This time the voice was clearer and Merlin turned to meet the cold eyes of a dark haired boy with skin as pale as the dead, the one who looked O so much like Morgana.

"Emrys." He said again smirking in satisfaction as Merlin's eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Mordred? What are you doing here?" He spat leaning away from the boy who perched perfectly still sitting on the ground beside him.

"I've never been too far away." His image flickered then changing quickly to that of a small scrawny brown haired page whose hair flopped down in front of his eyes. Merlin's eyes widened further remembering the boy dashing around telling them about the witch and having Arthur leave to go to the main hall.

"You-" He hissed, finding himself lost for words. Mordred actually smiled this time and if he had been creepy before the image of the alien almost uncomfortable looking expression on his face pushed the child to looking almost demented.

Just like that Merlin felt something new surge up to the surface within him the emotion so strong it fought to get to the surface dragging his magic up along with it.

"You _will_ pay for this." Merlin growled and if he remembered Mordred was only a child now it didn't show. Anger roared up inside him filling the empty space and the _pain_ and all of it, _all_ of it for that moment was directed at the unwell looking boy and of course Morgana.

The smile slipped off his face as quickly as it had appeared and Mordreds expression quickly flicked back to that hateful disapproving glower that seemed to fit more naturally.

"We shall see about that Emrys."

-M-

Merlin woke with a gasp eyes open wide as they took in the dark room and cool air. He slumped slightly back in place when he realized where he was. His room, no one had stayed this time but his door was very purposely left slightly open so Gaius could check up on him without causing too much noise.

Breathing slowly and letting the tension slowly ease from his body he waited for the constant aches and pains to make themselves known. Gaius had kept him on almost constant mixtures to hold back the pain but that had been when he went to sleep, hours ago. As he'd learnt the previous evening, waking up was always the worst.

His ribs were first to remind him on the damage done they settled with a full ache that burned worse every time he moved to breath. His arm, his hands, his legs too seemed to be protesting from the walking he had been putting them through the day before and he hadn't even _gone_ that far.

He closed his eyes pushing back the tears that were burning just behind his eyes. One escaped all the same and it drew a cold line down the side of his face before it soaked in to his pillow. his heart reminded his sadistically that physical wounds weren't the only ones he would have to deal with now that all his hopes had come crumbling down around him.

Now, after all the pain and been suffered and he'd been forced to look each and every one of his concerned friends in the eye –except Arthur of course- it was only now that his mind began o play back over the events of that night. It had remained as pristine and clear as it had been at the time, the whole memory had a sort of nightmarish quality at his remembered the hatred in the eyes he was apparently 'destined to protect'.

Merlin's eyes opened sliding to the window. He found himself glowering at the dark sky as his mind slid to the Great Dragon flying free somewhere out there. He wondered what Killgharah would think of the destiny now, wondered how he would respond if he could set eyes on the damage it had done. He felt The Dragons consciousness tweak with curiosity at his attention and finally turned his mind away.

He didn't want to speak with Killgharah now, nor could he see himself making it all the way to the clearing in one piece without assistance. Dropping his eyes from the window something else caught Merlin's attention and he frowned as he caught sight of the faint red blotch on his bed.

His eyes narrowed to pick out the shape in the dim light and when he finally did he stared taken aback. Slowly his hand moved reaching out of the blanket until his fingers entwined with the soft material. His red neckerchief had been folded carefully and left on the side of his bed.

His fingers could feel a change in the material, it was smoother then it had been and the faint sent of soap wafted from the material. His mind flickered back to when he had last seen it, Arthur had had it at some point before screwing it up and discarding it on the floor. Someone must have found it and cleaned it for him. His mind drifted to Gwen but the scent was different from the herbs used by the Castles servants.

The scent was familiar and it took only a moment more to place it. The scent was distinctive and the same as the bath oils Arthur had been gifted with last week. He remembered filling the bath for Arthur himself and the sweet smell filling the room in moments. Merlin froze his shoulders tensing once again as his mind worked over this. Arthur had cleaned this himself, he must have found it in his room and rather then get a servant to clean it as would be normal…

His eyes heated again with tears as they stared in to the dark material, there were still blood stains in places but they were mostly washed away. Arthur actually cleaning something would almost seem ridiculous were the circumstances different; but that fact remained if he had passed the job off to anyone else they would have the good sense to use something that would actually aide in cleaning the material rather than the Princes personal bath oils.

Pain tore at Merlin's heart like it had never done before. Because Arthur, his _friend,_ had finally found out the truth and responded in the most brutal way possible, but Arthur didn't know that. Arthur had no idea what he'd done and some small hopeful part of Merlin began to wonder if Arthur could change, if his reaction would be different if he found out again.

But then the memories would return, the pure hatred in his once friend's eye directed at him, hatred for something he had been all his life and hadn't chosen. They had known each other for _three years, _Merlin had considered them friends even if the Prince refused to admit it out right. Yet after three years of friendship Arthur had-

…Arthur had destroyed everything.

-M-

Sitting in a dim, stinking, loud, candle lit tavern listening to the various songs of the early drunkards and brooding over a large, over priced drink was probably the best thing Lancelot had ever decided to do since like… ever.

It was warm stuffy and all the windows were blocked out so when you woke up you could have your hangover in peace. It was probably the best tavern inside the cities walls, even if like all the places of business in Camelot, it was priced as high as anyone could possibly pay for. Apparently knights got a discount, or at least according to the young barmaid still battering her eyelashes at him from the other side of the room.

Right now he couldn't care less either way, he just wanted a drink and -by gods he sounded like Gwaine- but he couldn't care less where it came from.

"Aaand there you are."

Lancelot closed his eyes with a faint groan as a familiar figure dropped down in the seat next to him.

"You know I had to check four taverns just to find you here?" Gwaine replied.

"Yeah, and you probably had a drink in every one I'd bet." Lancelot replied proud that even after his forth he'd managed to keep any hint of a slur from his voice. Gwaine snorted, a drink seemed to materialize out of nowhere before him. Gwaine winked at the bar maid, the accompanying giggle didn't fail to make Lance feel sick.

"I won't say you're wrong there." Gwaine grinned. The moment Lancelot's eyes flicked back to his drink though the smile faded in to a scowl fitted with seriousness unlike his usual expression. "I kno-"

"I know what you are going to ask." Lancelot said cutting him off, "and you must surely know, I cannot answer."

"What the hell do you mean you can't answer?" Gwaine shouted temper quick to flare. Lancelot glanced at him sideways but otherwise went back to brooding over his drink.

"I mean I can't, I won't, and I promised that I wouldn't." He downed the rest of his drink, then took Gwaine's.

"Merlin made you swear?" Lancelot nodded shortly, missing completely the brief look of fury in his friend's eyes, "So he did tell you?" He growled. Again Lancelot nodded slowly and Gwaine bit back his anger.

"Don't tell me you're going to get jealous over this of all things?" Lancelot grumbled and this time his voice did slur. He stared in to the bottom of his mug as Gwaine's lip twitched briefly in disgust.

"_That_ is not why I'm angry, _friend." _Gwaine growled. Lancelot snorted obviously not believing him, Gwaine's jaw tightened and his eyes burned, if looks could kill… "I'm angry because you know, and you're sitting here in a _tavern, _Lancelot."

"Oh?" Lancelot replied chuckling humorously, "and what would you do in my place? If you were in my position that is, which you obviously are _not_."

Gwaine leaned down close to the knight's face, determination and fury in his eyes as his drink remained lone and forgotten on the table next to him.

"What I would do, _Sir_ Lancelot, is keep the promise to Merlin, hunt down the bastard that did this to him and make what's left of his life a living hell." Lancelot blinked looking up blearily as he realized the pure spite that lined the knight's words. Lancelot frowned at him.

"He doesn't want that, I'm not- I can't…" His voice gave out. Gwaine's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're not going to tell me." He murmured, "but I wonder if I can hazard a guess."

Lancelot blinked up at him a worried expression on his face waiting for Gwaine to make his guess.

**Ok heres the problem. You could probably tell this fic is a bit of a filler and its mostly because my semi planned plot line gave up on me under the stress of exams. **

**One suggestion was have Merlin leave. My idea was/is to have Morgana and Mordred attack Camelot and Merlin chose to help or not… **

**Anyone hate/love these ideas? Got some way you have been wanting the story to go all along and have been jumping up and down screaming for that to happen… what is the most common favored end game here?**

**Yeah maybe its cheating but I seen other people do it damn it! : P **

**You can now help chose the fate of this story while I cry over my psychology book… **

**Please review : P or I will just give in and right the whole Morgana thing eventually… I really hate that woman now … **

**Anyway thank you all again for reading and being genuinely very nice :D**

**Byes!**

**SQ**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a hurry up review so here you are :P see they do work. **

**Thanks so much for all the great ideas and reviews they made me grin and gave me inspo to get through the 2 chapters I wrote and re organized. Next one will be out when I am happy with it. I have decided on what is going to happen now I just gotta get the ball rolling :P **

**Thanks again, hope you enjoy. **

**p.s**

**sorry for all mistakes 5 hours sleep last night, I reeealy don't have the energy to check this again… besides I'm already late so here it is. Sorry again : P**

Arthur was standing in his chambers. Not his new chambers either his old ones, the ones where-

He was standing in _those_ chambers. He was swaying slightly; in fact the whole room seemed a bit out of focus, sharp details blurred, not as real. He blinked slowly, heavily as if he were drunk, his eyes gazed around. It was a mess, a dark mess, a dark chaotic mess and there was something else wrong with it to.

How had he gotten here? He didn't remember walking here, the last time he'd been in this room he had retrieved Merlin's neckerchief… so what was he doing here now? Arthur frowned as the room continued to pulse and shift in a weird way. There was something else about the place too, something bad.

Of course there was something bad, he reasoned. Merlin was hurt here, someone hurt him. Yet there was something else, something else bad that had the sting of betrayal and the shock of disbelief, what was he remembering about this place?

His arms hurt, his hands hurt too. A dull ache that was easy enough to ignore. He'd probably been practicing, yes that was it. Practice with the knights, that's why his arms were sour and his knuckles ached. Of course.

So why was there still something else? Arthur cast his mind back; he hadn't walked here. Actually he was fairly sure he'd gone to bed in the room down the hall. He distinctly remembered going to bed. So this was a dream? Arthur's eyes scowered the wreckage. He'd chosen another room to escape this one, what was the use of that if he was simply going to return to the place in his dreams.

Making up his mind he strode to the door, leaving the chaos behind him. The doors were shut and as he reached for the handle, locked. Irritated he felt for the keys on his belt. They weren't there, of course they weren't there that would just be too damn easy wouldn't it. Arthur growled in frustration realizing he may just be stuck here.

Except he really didn't want to be stuck here. He wanted to be anywhere but here. It was a growing fear steadily getting worse and worse as time wore on. Within moments he found himself desperately rattling the door handle, praying that it would give. He really didn't want to be here right now.

"You're running from the truth." The sudden voice emidietly had him whirling round to face the intruder.

She stood off to the side of the room pale skin a contrast to the dark look in her eyes as she stared blandly at the Prince, "Who would have thought, Prince Arthur running from the truth."

"Morgana" Arthur growled, "What are you doing here?" She shrugged brushing her hands through coal black hair.

"Admiring the view." Her eyes fixed on a crumpled thing on the floor, a dark blot that Arthur couldn't really focus on, "nice work."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur snarled furiously. Morgana's eyes flicked up to his playfully.

"You can't see him? You've blocked out this memory even when I show it to you."

"This is a dream!" Arthur snarled. Morgana's smirk quirked in amusement

"Quite. Though there are bits of a memory thrown in" a cunning smirk graced her lips as Arthur glared. Drips of wet liquid trickled from his hand, he glanced at it briefly spotting the red of blood. He must have cut it in practice, that's it. Morgana's smirk grew.

"What?" Arthur snapped suddenly beyond furious at the woman. Morgana replied slowly and calmly eyes not leaving him for a second.

"Practice was canceled that day on account of the witch attacking Camelot."

Arthur froze. There had been no practice; they had barely started pairing up when the attack began. Then the witch must have hurt him. Morgana watched in satisfaction as the Prince puzzled this over. Arthur felt dread begin to settle in his heart. The witch hadn't touched him, hadn't gotten close. She hadn't hurt his hands and he hadn't landed a single blow on her. He had been fine because the blue light saved him. There had been no practice, no injury during the attack.

So why were his hands bloody?

Morgana looked back at the crumpled mess on the floor. Arthur followed her gaze, it was a black mass, a thing, person shaped and sized but apart from that… what was it? Why did it have Morgana smirking in such twisted satisfaction? Why did she always smirk so evilly when people were hurt?

Arthur frowned, that was a person. Clearly, obviously a person, Morgana seemed to like hurting people these days. But she hadn't been the one to hurt them… had he? No, why would he hurt them, who were they? He would only have hurt them if he'd had good reason and he didn't even know who that person was.

"Really Arthur?" Morgana purrs, "No idea at all?" Arthur scowls at her. She knows something, of course she does, she knows who that is but she won't say. She knows who hurt them to.

"Who is that?" he asks. Because he wants to know now, he doesn't care that his heart is rebelling, screaming at him that he doesn't want to know, begging to leave this dreadful dream and not look back. Morgana grins.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Arthur looks again and this time he knows he's close, knows he is an inch from understanding exactly who that is and what had been done, and knows that recondition is at the tips of his fingers.

Which is why at that exact moment the door to his room bursts open slamming hard against the wall with a loud clatter. Arthur sits bolt upright in bed staring wide eyed as Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan bowl through his doors shouting and pulling at each other's clothes.

Lancelot has his arms wrapped around Gwaine's neck, shouting in a slurred voice. Gwaine is trying to push him off, shouting furiously while Leon tries to drag them both out in to the hallway. Elyan is jammed between the warring knights trying to separate the two.

Groaning Arthur slips out of bed ignoring how he is currently only wearing his baggy night things, he strides towards the idiots 'his most trusted knights'

"What is going on?" he demands. As if only just noticing the Prince, Leon drops the trio, instantly standing to alert. Lancelot smashes in to Gwaine all but scrambling over Elyan and slapping a hand over Gwaine's mouth just as the knight looked as if he were about to say something. Elyan swears as he tries to get out from underneath the drunken knight and Arthur watches in amusement as they all tumble to the floor.

Staring at them for a moment Arthur switches his gaze to the last man standing.

"Leon?"

"Erm, yes Sire?" Leon says tentatively.

"Would you care to explain all this?" Leon scrambled for an answer even as his eyes cried that he really wouldn't like to explain.

"Well sire Gwaine and Lancelot seemed to be… incapacitated-"

"Blind drunk." Arthur corrected for him. Ignoring the outcry from Gwaine that sounded like a muffled 'not drunk!'.

"Eh, yes Sire. I was just trying to assist Elyan in getting them back to their quarters before they caused too much trouble…" there was a loud cry as Gwaine had the brilliant idea of biting Lancelot's hand.

"I am not drunk!" He declared loudly but was interrupted before he could continue as Lancelot tackled him. The two began a scuffle on the floor and Arthur sighed irritably. He was just about to lose his temper when Leon stepped forward an apologetic smile on his face as he grabbed both knights by the backs if their jackets.

"I'll just get the out of your way sire." The knight said in that kind reasonable tone of his as he and Elyan began to drag the pair from the room. Arthur rolled his eyes irritably and turned to the window.

The doors closed behind the band of knights and Arthur sighed in relief as he leant against the wall. There was no way he would be getting back to sleep again for awhile, which wasn't so bad as the light of dawn began to grow steadily in the distance outside his window. He took another calming breath massaging the head ache he could feel forming behind his eyes.

It was only then that the memory of his dream began to slowly filter back to him and he found his heart beat fast again. That was no ordinary dream. Arthur's bandaged hands trembled slightly as they tightened in to fists at his sides. He fought to remember the figure on the floor, the black mass that he couldn't quiet see. But he was almost sure -if the dream could be trusted at all- that that figure had to be Merlin.

-M-

"Are you mad!" Leon hissed once safely out of the Princes chambers. Gwaine flailed on the floor for a moment managing to dislodge Lancelot with a kick to the side and a dull grunt.

"I am _not_ drunk." He clarified standing and jerking his arm away from the other knight.

"Well you've obviously lost your senses." Leon murmured gruffly. Gwaine opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of that when Lancelot launched himself from Elyan once again grabbing hold of Gwaine's shoulders while spouting a string of nonsense.

"Will you get off!" Gwaine shouted, losing his patience.

"This is backwards." Elyan said watching them cautiously.

"I'd noticed." Leon replied wryly, "Gwaine, take him to Gaius and _don't _bother Arthur right now, he's not in the best of moods with what's been happening lately." Leon jumped in surprise as Gwaine's eyes narrowed and he made a growl like sound at the startled knight.

Before he could continue however Lancelot's arms tightened their grip around his throat and the knight -who apparently had not been so drunk as to not understand what they were talking about- began to shift Gwaine back down the hallway.

"Come, Gwan, we can go see Merlin." He said grinning uneasily, which in his state looked unnerving to say the least. It distracted Gwaine though who glared at the man currently taking residence on his shoulders before pulling him away irritably.

"You are ridiculous, you do realize this right." Gwaine clarified nodding mulishly to the others as he began to lead Lancelot to the physician's quarters. He was still seething but he seemed to push it down to an extent.

"_Please_," Lancelot slurred a satisfied smirk on his face, "you do this every night!"

"Every other night, Lance." Gwaine clarified just for the sake of argument. Lancelot replied by grinning sleepily before simply collapsing where he stood, slumped half over his friends shoulder. Gwaine swore lightly as he grabbed the knight's arms to compensate the wait and regain balance.

Feeling frustrated Gwaine sighed irritably before getting a better grip on his friend and half dragging him down the hallway. He gave up on confronting the Prince, for now anyway, he could talk to Merlin first. Still as he paced down the hallway, Lance snoring in to his shoulder, he knew there was no way he was going to let this go. Arthur hurt Merlin and that was _not_ something he would let pass.

-M-

Morgana growled in frustration as she rubbed at her forehead. Her little _visit_ in to her dear half brothers dreams had given her a bad head ache. Arthur's abrupt breaking away from the dream had only made it worse. Mordred approached her silently big blue eyes staring up at her.

"The spell is ready Morgana." He whispered softly looking both concerned and afraid. She did her best to smile reassuringly.

"For the last time I'm fine Mordred, just give me a little more time, I don't think I could concentrate like this." Instantly the boys eyes darkened.

"Arthur did this." He growled menacingly. Morgana didn't see this of course and just smiled fondly at her young charge.

"It's alright Mordred, I will be better soon enough and we will have our revenge. This time there will be no reason to back away from our attack. I would not at all be surprised if Merlin himself took a chunk out of Camelot."

Mordred's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name and his eyes glittered with anger.

"Emrys will not fight with us Morgana. Lucas was right; we should have killed him when we had the chance." Morgana's brow wrinkled in concern as she reached out to the boy. Mordred went to her until she was holding his hand staring directly in to those watery blue eyes.

"Killing him isn't enough Mordred," she replied levelly, "it's failed before. If we want him out of the way we have to break him first." Drawing Mordred to her lap she hugged him close as he leaned against her, softly she rested her chin in his dark hair, "We will have him after that and you will have his life and his power to do with as you wish."

**Well I haven't got much else to ask for (except to review some more and tell me what you think cuz I love to hear from you all :P) there is confusion with how many years Merlin has been in Camelot, I said 3 some other people say 4 and another said 2 years… I will just stick with 3, its in the middle. **

**Hope you enjoyed and go ahead and review plllllease. I beg :P reviews speed up writes, especially lazy people like me : D **

**Later folks (please review) :P**

**SQ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, extra imaginary Merlin hugs for all. I have realized Merlin is actually stalking me (the stories not the people, unfortunately…) or maybe I'm stalking it…  
The stuff seems to pop up everywhere!**

**Anyway enough insane rambling from me, hope you like the chapter. **

Time past by with no thought to the irrefutable damage that had been caused to so many lives, It didn't seem right really. Merlin had heard poems and sonnets lamenting the pain of their troubles so ignored by the constant passage of time, and like most of the passages he had absolutely no idea what they were on about. It was only now that he seemed to get it. Time hadn't stopped when his world had fallen apart, it moved on quickly, far too quickly. Throwing him forwards to face his friends and the pain that surrounded him, body and soul.

He hadn't been paying much attention when his friends carefully left him in his room and he ignored the hushed words and Gwaine's angry mutterings from behind his door as they spoke quickly with Gaius. That had been ages ago now -not that he was entirely aware of the time at the moment- but the light outside had been darker then.

He had remained slumped in his bed, alone and silent and he remained that way until his window began to fill with the first light of morning and the early birds began to sing, well he said sing. Really the incessant nattering was ripping through his head like lightning, causing him to scrunch his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't sleep; he gave up all pretenses that he was going to get any sleep a few hours ago, instead staring blandly at the wall to the left of the door wondering who the first person would be to shatter his solitude.

Silently he wished for them to hurry up. He may not be entirely himself but the disaster of his life couldn't change his nature and the truth was he couldn't bear to be silent for so long, to not have anyone to talk to and nothing to do. It was getting to the point he would accept a conversation about his last few days (a subject he was not going to be bringing up anytime soon) just to have a conversation with _someone_.

Which was when conveniently uneasy footsteps echoed from the other side of the door. Merlin glanced up trying to work out who it was before they got there. For a moment everything went silent, the door remained closed. Then with a slight grunt from the other room and a loud crash, the door was kicked open to reveal Gwaine standing tall, a dark look in his eyes and a certain knight slumped over his shoulder while Gwaine held him in place with an arm around his legs. Merlin had about three seconds to blink at the comical sight before Gwaine marched in nearly banging his passengers head against the doorway.

Lancelot groaned mumbling slightly about all the blood in his head before Gwaine dumped him in the seat by Merlin's bed. Lance swayed in place, still grumbling before quickly falling asleep. Merlin looked up at Gwaine speechless only to see the knight smirk back at him.

"You should know Merlin, no secret is safe with a man I can drink under the table," Gwaine said then looking at Lancelot, "and especially not one Gwen could drink under the table."

Maybe he should have been scared, miserable, or even angry that Gwaine had found the truth but at the moment… well everything was just too… funny. Before he could check himself Merlin began to snicker and he couldn't stop, his whole body seemed to shake and before he knew it he was practically roaring with laughter. By the time Gwaine had turned quickly to shut the door his chest was heaving and there were tears in his eyes, though that may have been for entirely different reasons then the laughter.

"You… know…" Merlin could barely get the words out and within moments he was struggling to breath. His laughter turned in to choking wheezes as his ribs screamed in agony and still he just couldn't seem to get any air.

Within moments Gwaine was at his side eyes wide and panicking as he dropped on to the side of the bed.

"Merlin, breath!" he ordered sounding not a little like Arthur and wasn't that just _great_ for calming him down. He continued to choke his head feeling like an ice pick was being driven through his forehead while his ribs kept up the sharp pain in time with his breathing. Gwaine, panicking himself, sat frozen for a moment before he quickly grabbed Merlin's wrist, pressing the palm of his hand flat against his own chest, "Merlin, breath, come on mate, calm down."

He repeated these words like a mantra, practically pleading with the boy to calm. His heart retched at the sight of his struggling friend and he suddenly didn't feel anywhere near as pleased with himself as he had a moment ago. Slowly Merlin's breathing began to calm, slowing to the same rhythm as the knight's. His eyes slipped closed and if it hadn't been for the exaggerated breathing he could have almost passed for a corpse. Gwaine practically slumped in place suddenly looking very tired and still clutching the pale hand to his chest.

"_Please_ don't do that again." He begged staring down at his friend. Merlin chuckled slightly but with none of the out of control humor as before.

"I'll try my best." He croaked. Suddenly feeling very silly he dropped his hand from Gwaine's chest, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Gwaine." The knight shrugged glancing away.

"I guess I can sort of see why you didn't tell me." He admitted, though he said it very slowly as if making a physical effort to get the words past his mouth, before adding "You still should have mind." Merlin smiled faintly.

"Sorry."

"yeah well…" Gwaine looked away but as Merlin opened his eyes properly he could see the seriousness take over his friend and watched as the knight's jaw locked, eyes fierce as he glared menacingly at the floor.

"You're not that angry are you?" Merlin asked voice still struggling to form words properly. Gwaine's reply was short and quiet.

"Not with you."

Silence descended over the room that for a moment seemed to suffocate the young Warlock. Swallowing nervously he thought of something else to say before he was sent in to another fit again.

"How did you get Lancelot to tell you anyway?" he asked, hoping to break his friend's mood. Gwaine paused and for a moment Merlin thought he wasn't going to answer. But then Gwaine sighed evidently shelving his anger for a moment.

"I knew he would go to a tavern so I gave him some time to get drunk before I went looking for him. Found him in MaryAnn's searching for salvation in the bottom of a tankard. I guessed in the end and he fell of his seat." There was a brief silence before Gwaine looked up at Merlin, staring him right in the eyes, "Arthur did it because he found out you use magic, didn't he?"

Merlin froze eyes wide with surprise and for a moment the knight was afraid he would go in to another of those choking fits before finally Merlin sighed deeply, lowering his gaze.

"How long?" he whispered voice defeated.

"The magic, awhile." Gwaine replied looking slightly guilty himself as he went on quickly, "I wanted you to tell me yourself when you were ready. I've met others like you Merlin; I understand why you keep it a secret. I was happy to wait, but all this…" his eyes flicked briefly to the cuts and bruises evident on Merlin's pale arms. He shook his head eyes once again, eyes clouded with anger, "you can't let this slip by and you certainly can't continue to serve a man who would do this to you. Merlin you deserve better..."

"I deserve nothing." The voice was weak but certain, the finality cutting through the air like a knife as pain welled behind the words. Gwaine stared at him as if he couldn't believe his friend was saying it,

"I lie all the time, other people lie for me and end up getting in trouble themselves. My friend Will died helping me keep my secret…" Merlin closed his eyes but not before Gwaine had seen the tears in his eyes, "People have died because of me and my mistakes and the one thing that was supposed to be good, that would have helped everyone, the so called 'brighter future' is gone. I failed it." Merlin breathed in carefully before his eyes flicked open again still glittering but Merlin seemed to be holding back the tears.

He stared straight in to Gwaine's eyes and the anger and self loathing burning within them would haunt the knight for years to come. "I deserve _nothing_."

-M-

It was warm in the forest encampment where Morgana's new family lay in wait. Their followers were many and of varied talents, all with a bone to pick with the Pendragons –though that could be said for a lot of sorcerers- still the heat was nothing compared to the stifling temperature in the camps main tent, layered with old charms and magical ruins the large purple tent stood out amongst the rest. It was here Morgana sat by the bed of her teacher trying to ignore the uncomfortable surroundings.

"They are a close relative of the dragons; they have served me well in my time." The old woman croaked. Morgana sighed eyes drifting sadly over the dark tent flaps. The small tent was littered with medical supplies and healing charms but none seemed to have been any help.

"Are you sure you won't be joining us?" she whispered softly, almost as if the stirring of the air would bring an end to the old witch.

"My lady I doubt I will be with you for much longer. That boy… although young, it seems his destiny is already beginning to shine through, it won't be long. Won't be long until he becomes the true man he is written to be, the one spoken of in legends and whispered in fear amongst the darker sets."

"We won't let that happen." Morgana soothed but the old witch continued on as is she hadn't said anything at all.

"He shall bring about change. Whoever shall hold the power of Emrys by the end of this night –be it Merlin or your boy Mordred- they will have the power to rule the future, they will posses Albion as their own." At this she pressed a black talisman in to her hand sharp claw like fingers scraping against Morgana's smooth skin. "This shall give you command over my creatures, as well as the shadows in which they reside, attack at night and it shall lend to your power."

"Of course." Morgana nodded eyes tearing up as she watched the old woman's hand drop back to her side. Her eye lids began to close.

"Good luck my child."

"We shall not fail Anara, we attack at sundown and when we do there will not be a single man or woman left standing loyal to the crown."

The witch Anara smiled but it was a mere quirk of the lips as the light began to fade from her eyes. She didn't speak again as she finally fell limp in the cot. Morgana closed her eyes briefly before slowly closing the woman's eyes. Standing quickly she whirled to face the tent flaps and strode out in to the morning light.

Mordred was waiting in the center of camp wearing leather armor ready for the battle ahead. Several other sorcerers were littered around gathering weapons, practicing or even just doing other simple chores such as setting out lunch.

It was an almost peaceful clearing full of the homely sounds of so many people getting on. Not long from now things would be very different. They would go to war against those who dared raise arms against magic. Tonight everything would change.

-M-

Merlin paced quickly in his room growling irritably as he continued to limp. Something was wrong, something was different. His magic was thrumming in his veins screaming at him to get up and _move_. He couldn't remain injured and defenseless; he needed to get the defenses back up.

Gwaine was unconscious slumped over Merlin's bed –sure Merlin felt guilty for the quick charm he'd used but he wouldn't know and would probably feel better for the rest anyway- Lancelot was still unconscious on the floor of his own accord and Merlin felt better for having them there.

It was a strange sensation, because they wouldn't be any use at all, certain not in defending him. But it felt good to have them there. While they were here he knew they were safe, he could see them and know for sure that whatever was causing his magic to do back flips in his stomach wasn't a direct threat to them.

Groaning he slumped against the wall besides the doorway. His arms hurt, his head hurt. That wasn't even considering his legs that burnt with pain and the repetitive throb in his ribs. The pain was everywhere and it wasn't going away.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly, cursing Arthur, Uther and Morgana, The Great bloody Dragon and anyone else who had ever even mentioned his supposed great destiny with 'two sides of a coin' and Albion. Still he had to get up. They would begin their attack in the city and force their way in to the citalde just as they had the last time.

_Arthur opened the door as Leon arrived with the news. Merlin had been on the floor, the room swimming dizzily before him as blood spread out on the stone floor around them. Leon hadent spotted him, his panicked eyes were fixed on the Prince. _

_They had taken over the court yard, eight sorcerers and they said there was a boy among them. A boy who could rip bricks from the ground with a wave of his arms, who lead the others even as he stood firmly rooted at their center. The pair dashed away hands on their swords, rushing to defend the kingdom. Merlin couldn't help them, didn't know if he wanted too if he could. Then Morgana stepped from the shadows…_

He wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. It didn't matter what had happened in the last few days, what had been done. His loyalty was to Camelot… and Arthur. The future could be considered another time but regardless of what would happen to him, Morgana could not rule Camelot. Arthur would still be the once and future king no matter what he decided for Merlin, and no matter what he may have done he was still a good man and he would make an excellent king.

With his mind made up he felt his magic shift back in to place inside him, swelling and filling the empty gap in his chest that had been there since the attack. He felt his eyes flare gold as he stretched his back magic swelled through him tackling the lancing pain in his legs and calming the aches of his mistreated body.

For a moment it stung, it _burned_ but when it passed it was as if his whole body was tingling with energy. Slowly he stepped away from the wall testing his legs carefully. His bad leg – or at least his worse one- reacted emidietly, almost buckling where he stood. Still as he stumbled back against the wall there wasn't any pain. His heart sped up as he rested the back of his head against the wall.

He hadn't healed himself. Obviously however useful that may have been he'd only been able to suppress the pain rather than cure its cause. His body was still damaged; the difference was he couldn't feel it. Which could be good or bad depending on what way you looked at it, he would be able to go anywhere he wanted without being crippled by the pain on the other hand he wouldn't be able to tell when his body was at its limit, making it far more likely he would injure himself even more.

Sighing Merlin settled against the cupboard covering his face with his hands. As he moved he thought he almost felt a slight twinge in his shoulder, but then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, his magic quick to cover any thought of pain.

There was a lot at risk, a hell of a lot. But he had to protect Camelot and no matter what he would still fight for Arthur, because it was the right thing to do, because he knew Arthur would be a great king, because if he let Morgana take Camelot he would never be able to live with himself.

Because Merlin didn't deserve anything, he could do what's right and fight for what he believed in, and he believed in the once and future king, Arthur and Albion. While he lived he would fight and defend them to the death, that was how it was and it wasn't ever going to change.

**And so ends the last peaceful chapter… probably... hopefuly... I think**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. Loving the reviews and sorry I still can't reply to them. Do feel free to continue telling me what you think of the story so far, because as I have said countless times before like so many others, I love reviews : P  
Should probably stop mentioning that as I'm sure everyone gets it by now…**

**I did the whole vote to see which way people wanted the story to go but if you still want to nudge the storyline in a particular direction do feel free to suggest it and I will try and work it in if possible : P **

**I'm going camping for a couple of days tomorrow so the next chapter may be a tad late… er. Sorry!**

**Till next time **

**SQ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry late again. Still the chapter is longish... Thanks for the reviews and best holiday wishes and such :D I still cant reply to any of them as far as I know but greatly appriciated anyway! **

Merlin realized he should probably be concerned with the increasing frequency of army's attacking Camelot. Especially the amount of times that he was finding himself standing in darkened corridors or following enemies in to the woods. Now he was waiting behind the arches just inside the citadel, watching people come and go as the day drew to a close.

It was already getting dark and so he was barely noticed as he leant against the wall taking advantage of the shadows and the long cloak Arthur had lent him last winter. Huddled back he was almost invisible. Morgana remained in the woods just out of Camelot, her presence, mixed with those of the magic users, formed like a dark storm cloud in the distance. The feeling was so clear Merlin could hardly believe no one else felt it.

Closing his eyes briefly Merlin sighed as his mind played briefly over the dark presence until he could almost see them riddled in the forest in his mind's eye. The power was malicious, the group out for power and revenge and they would go through Camelot to get it. Morgana was among the mass, though not too powerful she was still familiar enough to stand out from the rest. She was leading, waiting with an air of excitement for the sun to set. He could almost picture the sadistic smirk that was no doubt already contorting her features. He winced and looked away.

"_What's the matter Merlin, having second thoughts?"_

The voice came out of nowhere and chilled his blood. Merlin's eyes darted quickly around the courtyard but really he knew where it had come from.

"_No." _He replied coolly keeping his eyes on his surroundings and trying his best to keep his heart rate down.

"_Oh really?" _Morgana purred, and yes he could even hear the smirk in her voice now_, "Are you really as brave as this Merlin? Or maybe just stupid." _

Merlin scowled even though she could not see him. He pushed his back further against the wall and subconsciously reached for his magic. Morgana though had no intention of relenting now.

"_He didn't even visit you did he Merlin?"_ she purred cruelly, "_After all you have been through."_

Still Merlin didn't reply and he felt a spike of irritation from the witch as the sun sank lower in the sky.

"_The sun sets_ _over the final day of the Pendragon reign Merlin, isn't it beautiful?"_

Merlin couldn't see it but then his eyes were darting over the people still heading home, back to safety where they wouldn't get in the way. Merlin breathed out slowly trying to calm down. He wasn't prepared for the soft tone Morgana spoke in next.

'_Surely you know not to stand in the way of this Merlin?"_ she whispered.

Merlin's head twitched slightly as he looked up in the direction of the forest. He recognized the tone, the almost but not quite sincere voice that fooled most of Camelot before. Merlin gritted his teeth angrily but still didn't reply.

"Y_ou will still defend Arthur, even when you know he will only respond with hatred in return for your sacrif-" _

Merlin didn't have time to reconsider, his magic lashed out without thought, his eyes burning gold as his power struck the presence quick and fast. He felt Morgana recoil as she was hit, the force invisible but no less dangerous. Merlin found himself forcibly pushing down the raw force of anger inside him, closing his eyes tightly to hide the gold in his eyes.

"_Don't act all righteous Morgana," he growled, "I think we're a bit past that now." _

"_And you're past acting the innocent." _Morgana snarled venomously.

Merlin calmed himself down and shivered slightly. His eyes scanned the square finding it almost empty as darkness began to fall over the city.

"_Thought you'd learn not to start something you can't finish." _Merlin said quickly. This seemed to enrage Morgana whose power seemed to rear in anger.

"I a_ssure you I am fully prepared to take Camelot by whatever means necessary!" _She snapped

"_And I will do whatever's necessary to stop you." _Merlin snarled, Morgana growled but he simply ignored her_, "Be very careful of the monster you create Morgana, you made me in to this and now I have very little to lose." _Merlin smirked, a flash of satisfaction rushing over him as Morgana seemed to recoil slightly, "_You on the other hand have everything to lose_. _I'm not the one who should be reconsidering_."

"_You started this." _Morgana accused, "_You chose to stand by Uther!"_

"_I stood by Arthur and if anyone started this it was you!" _Merlin shouted in his mind. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from saying it out loud, "_You did this, and you __**will**__ pay for it_."

Morgana stared in shock as Merlin seemed block the conversation (something he had learnt with great experience of talking with the Dragon)

She stood in a shocked silence for some time before Mordred took her hand frowning.

"He won't win, he knows he won't." He said confidently. Morgana managed a small smile but it wasn't as certain as it had been before. Mordred's head jerked round just as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon. "It's time."

-m-

Merlin felt the moment the group left the border of the forest. He gritted his teeth as the sun finally disappeared completely, leaving the city illuminated only by the torches dotted across its walls. Merlin's magic flared unexpectedly under his skin as he felt the threat draw closer. The sorcerers were moving quickly under a veil making them invisible to the watching guards.

Merlin stepped out beside the column eyes playing franticly over the citadels main entrance. The place was empty accept for the occasional guard dotted around on patrol. It made things easyer. Merlin sighed deeply holding out his arms to whisper a few hasty incantations. The door to the physician's quarters slammed closed as did the ones leading in to the main castle. Merlin moved his arm focusing on the beam on the other side of the door, dragging it across to block it securely.

He could sense Morgana striding through the city. The sorcerers were killing guards as they went. With a wince of sympathy Merlin realized he couldn't do anything to stop it. His eyes scanned across the statues set in to the stone and then his eyes alighted on the familiar stone dog and he smiled. He glanced around spotting six others in the vicinity and almost beamed.

Raising one arm he concentrated on all six remembering the well practiced spell easily.

"_bobay odathay, arisan quickum_."

Opening his eyes with a flash Merlin felt the power leave him in a rush as around the square the statues began to shift in place. The first bark rose from the place of the statue he had spelled so long ago and he watched as the familiar creature took the shape of the live dog once again. All around the other dogs dropped down from their place, chests heaving as their breath came out in mists around their faces.

Six large dogs snapped to face him in one movement; black fir glinting in the light of the torches as their ears pricked in his direction. Merlin paused a moment taking in the sight before nodding his head in the direction of the main gate.

"Attack the sorcerers and keep the guards from getting hurt."

For a moment they remained frozen, and then the main dog (and the one he'd first practiced on) barked loudly and took off towards the gate, claws clattering against the cold stone. As one the five remaining dogs howled and took off after the first, the large creatures bounding towards their targets.

Merlin grinned and emidietly began to look for another weapon. The guard in the entrance cried out as the dogs ran by but they paid him no notice. They darted through the streets until they met the first of the invisible enemies sneaking up on a group of guards warming their hands by a fire. With an almighty growl the leader of the pack threw himself at the sorcerer, jaws latching on his arm and closed with a snap.

The guards all jumped as a loud scream joined the snarl and they looked round just in time to see a tall man dressed in a long black cloak fall out of mid air with a dog griping on to his arm. The men jumped, watching with wide eyes before they unsheathe their swords.

"We're under attack! Sorcerers within the walls!"

Alarm went up around Camelot as the dogs took off; diving at the first sorcerer they snapped eyes on. Morgana barely got out of the way in time as one of the giant hounds shot past her. She watched as Mordred shouted arms razed towards the retreating animal. The beast yelped, then with a flash seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. Morgana turned to Mordred with a sigh as her eyes darted around looking for other threats.

"This is Merlin's work." The boy growled.

"I'll find him, he shan't get in the way again." The pair exchanged a smile before Morgana turned taking off in the direction the dogs had appeared from.

-m-

Merlin stepped out from the shadows just as a group of four made it to the gate. He bought his arm up towards them watching as their eyes widened in surprise. Merlin didn't even use a spell as he sent all four flying backwards in to the wall of the next building.

He darted out the door over the bridge just as the great doors were being pulled shut. A moment later the alarm bell was ringing and Merlin was darting to where he felt the majority of the sorcerers gathering.

There was a loud yelp and he felt one of the dogs being ripped away. He gasped, falling to the side until his hands were pressed against the wall of the bridge. Breathing heavily he looked up just in time to see a pair of witches stop in the middle of the bridge standing with the hands up towards the large doors. Pushing himself away from the wall Merlin waved an arm at them, quickly shouting the first spell that sprung to mind.

The pair collapsed where they stood veil falling away and leaving them in plain sight on the floor. Merlin didn't pay them any more attention though and instead darted forward towards the main square. He was nearing the water pump when a tall slim figure darted from the shadows.

Merlin's eyes had been fixed on a different group of people standing in a guard stance on the other side of the square with swords drawn as the knights cloaks flew out behind them. He barely noticed Morgana step from the darkness and only when her voice screamed the spell did his head finally snapped around, only to be blinded by light as her spell smashed in to him.

He was briefly aware of the ground going out beneath his feet and then he was hurtling through the air, only to crash in to what felt like a merchants stall before continuing past on to the floor behind.

Morgana almost cried out with joy, her smirk almost genuinely cheerful as she crossed the space between them. She murmured a spell and the same grey green magic began to wash around her outstretched hand.

"Still with us Merlin?" she called gleefully as she made her way to the shattered stall. She hadn't seen anything moving and her eyes glittered maliciously with the thought that he may have already been dead. She was just nearing the mess when a flicker of red in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Morgana!"

Morgana grinned as she turned slowly to face the furious man calling her. Something in her blood thrilled when she came face to face with the swarm of knights before her.

"Hello brother." She purred.

Arthur glared at her but his stance didn't waver for a second as he held his sword in her direction. Four knights spread out around him and Morgana recognized them as some of the commoners Arthur had recruited after her failed attempt at taking Camelot the last time. Still baiting the Prince was far easyer and far less fun then winding up Merlin. Morgana inclined a delicate eyebrow before passing the magic between her hands and throwing it at the knights.

The power screeched as it shot through the air, hitting the floor and exploding in front of the knights as they did their best to jump out of the way. Morgana didn't have much time to gloat through as Merlin pushed himself up against the wall raising his own arm in her direction.

"_Varbernen_!"

Morgana yelped as the wreckage of the stall flew at her head, sharp objects with jagged edges aimed for her neck. She shrieked a quick defense spell and barely got out of the way in time as the main body, of what looked to be a pot stall, crashed in to the ground where she stood.

Merlin pushed himself away from the wall with a faint grunt. The whole left side of his body felt numb, pins and needles running over his skin. The arm wasn't moving well and his knee locked when he stood on it he couldn't imagine how painful it must be. Still he shook his head trying to focus on the spells he had going. Five large dogs were still terrorizing the sorcerers along with the guard and different knights skatered around.

Merlin glanced around looking out for Arthur and spotted him helping Perceval up off the floor some distance away. Merlin felt something freeze inside of him as he spotted his once friend so close, his heart constricted painfully until he had to look away. Merlin flicked up the hood of his cloak and spotted Morgana just as she stumbled to her feet.

She looked livid as she fixed him with a heated glare, preparing the next spell. Merlin darted forward out in to the open, ignoring how his left leg almost buckled under his weight. Morgana's spell was already roaring towards him when Merlin shouted his own. A blue jet of flame shot over the ground between them and exploded against the green grey lance Morgana had called with a sound not unlike a crack of thunder.

Merlin ignored it, coming to a stop before the white mist that had been left in its place. He cupped his hands together feeling magic heat his palms as blue sparks jumped from hand to hand. His eyes scanned the mist searching for Morgana.

"How much use do you think that hood will be when your dear knights catch up to you!" she called mockingly.

Merlin's head snapped around to the point her voice came from but he couldn't see anything. The mist was more like a fog as the fallout of the two powers lingered in the air.

"You should be more worried about what I do when I catch up to you." Merlin replied angrily. Morgana laughed but it sounded slightly choked. Then she said with distain,

"And after all that, the past will be sure to repeat itself once more." She called, "Are you sure about your decision?"

Merlin whirled as the voice moved close. There was a flicker of black and Merlin threw the ball of energy, it hit nothing and he let it die out before it went too far. Merlin kept turning, eyes scanning the fog. It was begging to melt away and he could almost make out the tops of buildings through the white. He had almost turned full circle when the small figure ghosted from the fog behind him.

Mordred's eyes lit up as they fell on Merlin's turned back. He smiled as he extended his palm to the Warlock, pointing it at the space mid way up his back from only a few paces away.

"_Mornarty_" he whispered.

Merlin jerked as the power hit him, electricity danced up his spine and it _burned_. For the briefest of moment Merlin's spell gave in and he was hit with wave upon wave of agony. His whole body froze muscles locking in place. As fire roared up and down his bones. He fell to his knees defenseless, jaw locked shot as his eyes rolled franticly in his head. Finally after what felt like forever his spell slipped back in to place and his body was covered in a mind numbing calm. Still as Merlin attempted to get up he found his body remained locked in pace, he couldn't move.

Mordred walked slowly around the tormented figure, eyes dark as he grinned.

"It's good to finally see you in your place Emrys." The child licked his lips, "_Aris toro_." A new lance of pain hit Merlin square in the chest and he closed his eyes tightly, desperatly trying to block it out as the boys spell cut straight through his own.

Merlin's body was shuddering as agony continued to rip through it. He would have screamed had his jaw not been slammed shut to stop him. He couldn't move as he remained kneeling before the boy. Mordred extended a hand towards Merlin's chest.

"_Mornarty toro_"

Merlin's back arched and he gasped out frantic breaths as the pain increased tenfold. His eyes burned as his magic fought to get out, but it was as if the power was trapped beneath his skin, burning as it tried to find an outlet.

"You will pay for what you have done." Mordred whispered harshly. Merlin would have had a pretty good come back for that but the next moment Mordred began shouting again.

Fire shot up his spine straight behind his eyes and an agonized scream ripped through the air. Merlin was unconscious before the boy could even finish his spell.

**ouch. I honestly feel guilty, really! **

**Next chapter will be up soon if all goes well. Reviews will make me verrrrry happy and... hmm somthing else...**

**Oh yeah! my home work -The psycology of story telling- If anyone would like to help me (pretty pretty please) why is it that you enjoy storys? why do you care (or why do you think you care) for charecters you know don't exist? **

**I will be extra nice to Merlin next time if you do :D... sort of...**

**I must go now as my freind is rageing a hate campain against that other tv show Camelot and she sounds rather angry XP. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Till next time.  
****SQ**


	15. Chapter 15

**I officially hate action scenes they are sooo damn hard! Sorry for the wait I have a nasty nasty evil mean horrible nasty cold. **

**Also there is some confusion with how to spell Gwen's brother's name… sorry. I would love to check the BBC website but computer says no… and I have found several different spellings in fics… **

**Sorry! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and extra thanks for those of you who helped me with my homework. I fully understand that some of you may never want to do homework again and don't worry about it:P if you do feel you may still have something to add the hwks not in yet and the more people the better!  
It also works as evidence for why Fanfics are good for my education…. :P **

**sorry for my amateur writing, I know someone wasn't happy with it but I am still learning over here (and to be honest I do prefer **_**useful**_** criticism just for future reference, but thanks for your opinion all the same) … Moving on XP**

**Thanks again hope you enjoy**

Arthur span taking out a running sorcerer all the while keeping Percival behind him. The knight had been struck over the head by some debris from the explosion and hadn't quite recovered when the second wave of sorcerers hit. The soldiers were out in force and Arthur had already seen all the knights enter the fray with the exception of Lancelot who a harried looking Gwaine had explained, 'wouldn't be useful for some time yet'.

Arthur had arrived just in time to see Morgana knock a cloaked figure through a pottery stall but before he could get to her she'd called fire from the air and the ground beneath his feet had exploded. He hadn't seen much after that, scrabbling away with Perceval but he had noticed the cloaked figure from before push himself with some difficulty from the wall, heading straight for Morgana.

The figure flicked up their hood before Arthur could get a good look at him but when the figure started hurling ribbons of blue fire at his half sister he couldn't help but just be relived for that moment that the stranger was on their side. He had no choice but to duck away as a white fog filled the square surrounding the battling magic users and Arthur managed to get Percival back to the main body of knights fighting outside the blacksmith.

"Leon!"

"Sire," Leon replied jogging to his side as they lead Percival back to the group.

"I need you to get Percival to Gaius, he won't be any use at the moment."

Leon nodded his assent and took the knight by the arm leading him away. Arthur readied his sword as he breathed in deeply ready to throw himself back in to the fray, that was before a voice cut him off.

"Oy Princess!" Arthur threw a glair at the advancing knight, when Gwaine caught up with him he returned the glare with full force before continuing, "Have you seen Merlin?"

"No, I assumed he was in his room." Arthur replied frowning.

"Yer well he's not and Gaius doesn't know where he is either." Arthur swore

"Why does that idiot always have to get himself in to trouble." Arthur growled as he began to scan the battle almost expecting his wayward servant to appear from the scuffle. He didn't see the answering glare Gwaine shot his way.

A cry rang out through the knight and Arthur's head snapped around towards the white fog still filling half of the square. It didn't sound like Morgana. Arthur bit down on whatever panic began to surge to the surface. Just as the scream was cut off a loud howling filled the air and Arthur looked around just in time to see the fighting come to a pause and five huge creature's crash through the crowed. He watched as one of the dogs sharp teeth snapped sharply around an oncoming sorcerer's neck, killing him instantly before running with the others towards the fog.

Morgana appeared out of nowhere throwing spells at the advancing hounds but she wasn't fast enough as each of the large dogs disappeared in to the thinning fog. Screaming at the other sorcerers Morgana rushed after them and Arthur watched as five other magic users detached from the fray to join them.

"Gwaine." Arthur said quietly readying his blade.

"Ready."

Arthur glanced back quickly seeing Elyan, Sir Bedavier and finally Leon appear behind him. They all nodded in unison and swinging his sword experimentally one last time Arthur nodded and darted forward towards the sorcerers adding his own battle cry to the din.

-m-

Mordred stood over Merlin smirking. The spell was memorized, singing from the back of his mind of the future, a future if magic rid of the Pendragons tyranny. Where he and Morgana would rule and all those who followed Camelot would be brought to justice for their crimes.

"If only you could see it Emrys," The boy murmured, "Unfortunately, our future does not involve you." The small boys arm rose slowly, unwavering as small tendrils of dark power slipped over his fingers ready to leap forward at his will.

"_Estr-"_

A large black hound the size of pony flew through the air connecting hard with the small boy and knocking him to the floor at its master's side. Mordred screamed as the dogs jaws bared down at him, the large hound was a solid weight on his chest, keeping him from moving as it bared enormous fangs at his throat. Four more hounds burst through the fog in quick intervals pacing in a circle around the fallen Warlock, teeth bared at the fog warning anyone who dare come near.

Merlin remained motionless but he was still breathing, long ragged gasps that seemed to be ripped almost painfully from his chest. The hounds settled in a circle around him guarding every angle even as the first dog remained pinning the small boy to the ground. Morgana fought through the fog shouting she got closer. The dogs stiffened as a unit as the magic users bared down on them.

"Mordred!" Morgana burst through what remained of the fog eyes wild. Her eyes fixed on the large dog and burned with fury. Before she could react the closest dog threw itself at her and Mordred screamed as the creature pinned her, jaws tight around her arm and shoulder. A wave of pure force exploded outwards throwing the dog off Mordred's front as he scrambled to his feet.

The dog on Morgana barely got out of the way in time as the boys next spell surged through the air above Morgana. The dogs snarled as they surrounded Merlin, the last positioning itself over the chest of the skinny Warlock.

-m-

Arthur and the knights took the sorcerers by surprise as they crashed in to their side just on the edge of the fog. Arthur dispatched the first with his sword and didn't need to look around to see Gwaine take the other. One of the other sorcerers, a boy who looked no older then seventeen, stared at them with wide eyes before turning and disappearing in to mid air. The two remaining escaped in to the fog with Elyan going after them.

Arthur felt his stomach drop as the knight was hidden from view and he shouted, taking after him. Vaguely he heard Leon and Gwaine follow but the rest of his sense were assaulted by screaming. He couldn't make out anything through the fog but he could hear everything. Morgana was shouting while a deep guttural growl seemed to fill the air, making the hairs on the back of hs neck stand up.

Arthur moved forwards slowly, sword at the ready. There was another shout but this time it was Elyan. Arthur darted forwards but he couldn't see anything, the fog seemed to recede only to roll forwards once again, completely blinding him.

"Elyan!" Arthur looked around franticly, cursing the fog as he tried to make out anything in the mess. Suddenly a voice whispered through the fog, quietly but it echoed everywhere to the point he could hear it in his head. The words were in a different language but the voice was familiar and Arthur frowned as he tried to work out just where he'd heard it before.

As suddenly as they had begun the words stopped and a flare of light burst in to the sky, Arthur shielded his eyes from the sudden light, blinking as his eyes struggled to adjust. The light pushed back the fog, burning through it until it disappeared entirely and Arthur was left to gaze on what was left.

Instantly he recognized the giant blue orb floating above the spectacle, the very same one that had helped him escape the caves all those years ago. It illuminated everything like a small blue sun. The surroundings were less pleasant. Morgana was standing by Mordred and one of the sorcerers they had missed. They were staring at something, anger and distain evident in their features. Arthur glanced around and quickly spotted Elyan standing by the fallen sorcerer from earlier and surrounded by five enormous hounds. Between the two groups the last sorcerer lay dead on the ground, blood seeping in a pool around his body.

Elyan glanced at his briefly looking restless; his eyes darted between Morgana, himself and the hounds who seemed to be guarding him at that moment. Then Morgana's head snapped round, eyes narrowing as they landed on Arthur. She started towards him a look of pure hatred contorting her features but before she could get to close one of the dogs –possibly the largest, with jet black fur and large white fangs- broke away from the others circling to stand between Arthur and the witch. Morgana stopped in her tracks as the large dog bared its teeth and growled loudly.

They all froze at a stalemate, no one daring to make a move. Then the Sorcerer on the floor choked. Everyone's eyes darted to the huddled figure behind the wall of dogs as he groaned loudly and shifted slightly. Arthur fought to make out the features under the hood but alls he got a glimpse of was a flash of pale skin before the shadow of the hood quickly got in the way again.

"Emrys is waking." Mordred whispered, as if this weren't plainly obvious. He was sure if Merlin were here he'd roll his eyes.

Arthur held up his sword and quickly making a decision began to slowly circle around to stand by Elyan and the mysterious sorcerer. The dog standing in front of him moved with him careful to keep between him and the magic user the entire time.

By the time Arthur reached Elyans side Leon and Gwaine had caught up to them and the sorcerer on the floor groaned and rolled on to his front, arms moving to push himself off the floor. Arthur watched in surprise as Gwaine quickly moved forward, offering the sorcerer his hand. The cloaked figure only hesitated for a moment before taking it, grunting in pain as the knight helped him up.

"Are you sure about this?" Morgana purred. Arthur looked at her but it was clear she had been addressing the other sorcerer, "It didn't work so well for you last time did it."

The sorcerer ignored them, letting go of Gwaine's arm he stood with only a slight waver. The dogs growled as the small boy stepped forward smiling sadistically.

"I will enjoy killing you Emrys," He murmured, then his eyes flickered to Arthur, "You and your Prince."

-m-

Merlin groaned his head spinning as he struggled to gather his thoughts. Morgana was standing across from him with cold black eyes while Arthur, _Arthur_ was standing by his side against the advancing sorcerers as if he hadn't just performed large and obvious acts of magic in front of his very eyes. Of course this time he didn't know exactly who Merlin was but it might mean something… hopefully.

One of the dogs growled louder and Merlin had a strange creeping suspicion that it was something to do with him not concentrating- and oh wouldn't it just be great if he started understanding dogs who were supposed to be inanimate objects about now.

Merlin swayed dangerously, concluding that he may hit his head a little too hard at some point. The dog to his left barked in reprimand and Merlin scowled at the beast. If he didn't know better he'd say it was Prince Prat face himself in dog form. Shaking his head Merlin focused on the trouble at hand.

Morgana looked pretty angry and her magic -though it had been worn down by use- was still prominent and responding violently to her emotions. Mordred was scowling with full perfection of the creepy blue eyed glare and the other guy… he didn't know him but the man was middle aged and had just enough power to pass as trouble without being a particularly dangerous threat.

Merlin felt his head spin faintly at the thought of getting caught out by the creepy child again. As if sensing his thoughts Mordred's face split in to a cruel grin, his magic flaring around him like a cloak, filling the air until it towered over them in an almost semi invisible wave of stormy grey. Merlin's own magic responded in turn, a flare of blue flaring out around him, coming to press against Mordreds own power. He wasn't sure if the knights could see the display but he saw Arthur tense out of the corner of his eye while Morgana stared at the spectacle in wonder.

Mordred's power pressed forcefully against his but Merlin pushed it back with ease smirking as the boys eyes sparked with anger.

"Gwaine," Merlin murmured reaching for the knight. Gwaine shifted closer thinking he needed help balancing but as Merlin's hand touched his shoulder a rush of power coursed from the skinny warlock engulfing the knight.

Gwaine gasped as a dull blue light began to glow from his armor glinting unnaturally in the dark night. Arthur started towards him but Gwaine waved an arm signaling he was ok. The light wrapped around him warm and calming, the weight of his armor seemed to slip away as aching muscles calmed. It was an amazing feeling and in moments he felt better rested then he had in weeks.

He grinned at Merlin who replied with a weary smile, his eyes darting to Arthur and Elyan.

Gwaine nodded and reaching over grabbed hold of Elyan's shoulder, the knight stiffened as the blue light drifted over him but it didn't take long for his shoulders to settle again and his eyes to fix on Morgana with a look of determination. Merlin didn't even wait for the others to come closer, the magic leapt from the two knights covering their own armor.

Mordred pushed desperately against Merlin's power but he held up the bubble of energy around them effectively keeping them at bay. Morgana was whispering quickly to Mordred but the boy was paying little notice. Merlin shifted, shivering slightly as he began to feel the chill in the air, the others didn't notice though. Their eyes were fixed on the enemy.

Merlin breathed in deeply forcing himself to stand a little straighter even as he gasped for breath. He could feel Arthur and the knights glowing in his magic as it wound round them, protecting them. He'd almost forgotten what this was like, in all the trouble that had been caused he'd almost forgotten. Arthur's determination shone through, to protect his people, Camelot. The Dragon had always said that one half could never truly hate its whole and Merlin felt his magic swell in response to this. Arthur was still a good man, a good king, just not so much a good friend.

Merlin sighed eyes fixing on Morgana just as her hand wrapped round a necklace. Merlin frowned as she began to whisper something quietly and a swell of power joined Mordred's, different and more alien then before. Mordred's power smashed hard against his own as Morgana's swirled around them in a gale.

"What are you doing?" Merlin shouted feeling the air begin to twist, the force of her magic pulling it in all directions. Morgana grinned and then as she began to shout Merlin felt a new physical force add its presence to the air.

His eyes widened and he looked up just as a loud screech ripped through the air. The familiar black dragons darted and dived in the air above them bending to Morgana's will. Merlin's dogs snapped and barked in reply.

"You didn't think we would give up so easily did you?" Morgana purred across the distance, voice clear even as the wind whipped around them. Merlin ducked as a dragon flew past his head, as it passed its long tail whipped out smacking in to Gwaine's head.

Merlin jumped at the tirade of curses from the knight as the blue shield worked to compensate for the hit. Gwaine waved his sword at the dragon as it reared in to the sky, mouth mashing in what could almost be a dragon laugh.

"Little rat faced basta-" Gwaine attempted to dart forward before Arthur grabbed his shoulder, dragging him back. Merlin's eyes though settled on the dragons twisting above, a flash of amber gold burning slowly in his eyes as he smiled.

**Ohhh I hate fight sceens soo much. **

**Sorry if you wanted this ended I'm trying to keep my chapters less than 3000 words… didn't really work. **

**Sorry about Gwen's brother's name which I can never remember how to spell**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**Hey there was a vid of spoilers for season four... apparently nasty things happen : ( it was on a merlin facebook group… yes…**

**Bye hope you enjoyed! **

**SQ**


	16. Chapter 16

"**How did it get so late so soon? Its night before its afternoon. December is here before its June. My goodness how the time has flewn. How did it get so late so soon?**** "  
****Dr. Seuss**

**Sorry I'm late guys! **

**This chapter fought me allll the way. Here's a Seuss quote to make up for it!... and my chapter of course : P sorry sorry sorry hope you enjoy :D**

Morgana marveled at the power she held before her, the seven or so creatures that soured above her ducked and dived answering to her will. Her calculating smirk grew as she stretched out her arms ready to call them down to take their enemies. Her concentration was broken though when someone idly murmured,

"That was a bit stupid wasn't it?"

Morgana's head snapped round to face the sorcerer to her left. His head was tilted back to the sky staring at the scaly creatures with distain. His hood had fallen back enough just to reveal to features of one of the sorcerers she recognized from her group. Merlin answers the sorcerer, faint uneasy laughter in his voice.

"It was a bit."

Morgana glared hard at the figure until he noticed, his dark eyes flickered to hers. He smiled sheepishly.

"No offence."

The clattering of feet behind them had the sorcerer glance back. It seemed the other two groups had met in the center of town as planned and were now making their way to join them.

"What is your name?" Morgana asked watching with pleasure as the boy gulped, "It seems to have slipped my mind at some point"

She watched as he chuckled uneasily glancing to Merlin and back. Merlin's eyes were darting between the shadow creatures and the advancing sorcerers.

"Gillie." He answer with slight hesitation.

"Well Gillie," Morgana purred staring straight at him even as she listened to the sorcerers filing in behind them, "What exactly do you find so entertaining?" Gillie glanced at the dragon creatures and back.

"Well they look like dragons… or those other smaller dragons..." Morgana's glare increased.

"Do you have something to say or not?" she asked sharply. The boy shrugged.

"He sorta has a thing with dragons…"

Morgana's eyes narrowed before she flicked a hand at Merlin. A large-ish dragon detached itself from the others, shadows sliding over its body like a physical mass. It roared as it dived. Merlin barely had time to gasp before the full weight of the speeding dragon crashed in to his chest, both Warlock and beast flying backwards and crashing in to a building in a cloud of dust.

"Does he really?" Morgana chuckled eyes sparkling as they watched the wood building collapse on top of the creature and the Warlock.

Gwaine roared in fury pushing Arthur away. Gwaine ran forwards before the Prince could get a better hold on him, hefting his sword over his shoulder he ran straight for Morgana. The witch looked up in surprise magic on the tip of her tongue, but before she could, a blast of force knocked her sideways almost tripping over Mordred as she struggled for balance.

Gwaine slowed falling in to a fighting stance, just as the last group of sorcerers rushed from behind the leaders. He blocked just as one man drove a long sword at his head, falling back as the large bald man followed with blow after blow.

Morgana looked up with fury in her eyes only to see the face of the sorcerer, Gillie, looking very pleased with himself. The expression disappeared when her eyes fixed on his.

"You will _pay _for that." She snapped furiously. Gillie ducked out of sight and Morgana cried out as she went after him.

Arthur and Elyan stood by Leon as they fought their way to Gwaine, who had been cut off by the thirteen or so sorcerers who had stormed the area. The Prince gritted his teeth as his sword cut through the abdomen of one of his advisory's, dropping them to the floor. Every now and then he would pick out a flash of red amongst the crowed but otherwise there seemed to be very little help for them.

The air was filled with the sounds of battle mixed with the high pitched cries of the shadow like dragons Morgana had called. He'd seen one in deep combat with one of the large dogs but otherwise it had been hard to find their animal allies, knowing they were there only by the deep and seemingly constant guttural growl that filled the air at every turn.

"Leon!" Arthur shouted quickly backing up against the other two until they were standing in a circle, covering any angle, "Do you see Gwaine?"

"No sire!" Leon replied, "Neither do I see the sorcerer from before!"

Arthur swore, barely deflecting a blow that would have cut clean through his chest. He fell back against Leon's back, the knight didn't fall, and Arthur quickly regained his balance striking back against his attacker.

Arthur looked around desperately for an ally, searching out Gwaine amongst the constant swarm of bodies but he couldn't see anything. And then his eyes set on a small still form staring stonily at him from across the battle ground. The figure stood perfectly still as if not seeing the danger around him and Arthur felt the cold blue eyes of the boy burn in to him as he stared back.

_Mordred._

-M-

Merlin coughed, dust from the latest demolished building catching in his throat as he blinked slowly. For a moment it took him time to remember where he was. His whole body was covered with a sort of cold dull throb and the space around him was thick with dust and splintered wood.

Then the snarling started and jerked him rather suddenly back to reality. Merlin's eyes widened as he pushed himself backwards from the sound scrambling in his haste to get away. Large golden eyes from a dark scaled face fixed on him. Merlin got a quick glimpse of large knife like teeth before the dragon made a loud hissing noise, hoisting itself back on to its feet and rearing back, ready to strike.

Merlin began to flinch away before freezing in place. Very deliberately he stared straight in to the dragons large eyes feeling a warm power settle over his chest flowing through his voice.

"_Evieck Loride Kiavore, Sione darie." _

The creature paused the loud hiss tapering off in to a quitter sound as it began to lower itself back on to its haunches, eyes now not straying from his own. Merlin smiled as he slowly reached out a hand, "_Kievey mordeare semione." _The dragon breathed out a huff of warm breath before settling down completely. Carefully it bowed its large black head and Merlin sighed in relief. Even now it was almost as if he hadn't expected the language to work.

His eyes flickered back over the shoulder of the dragon – his dragon he reminded himself-. He knew the other creatures would not have heard his words, or if they did the distance was too great to have its full affect.

Breathing in deeply Merlin heaved himself forward on to his knees, reaching with one arm to a bench pulled himself up- his left leg wobbled and gave in almost instantly dropping him back to the floor. Merlin snarled as a wave of nausea crashed over him, making his vision swim and his stomach clench. Gasping he had no choice but to remain where he was for a moment as he tried to recover.

The dark dragon made a series of hissing clicking noises which sounded almost like concern and Merlin chuckled, looking up in to the big golden eyes.

"You know… I think… I prefer you to Killgharah." He murmured, "You seem a lot nicer… and, you can't talk… which can only be an improvement." He laughed but the dragon just continued to tick and whine in the way it had before.

Recovering his breath Merlin began to glance around, looking for something else to pull himself off the floor with. Spotting a stool only leaning distance away Merlin breathed in deeply preparing himself as he had before and hoping against hope that his spell held over the pain for the immediate future.

Using his arms he pushed himself up on to the stool using his right leg to shift himself in to a better position until he was crouched over the stool facing the floor. He looked up searching for the next hand hold but instead came eye to eye with the dragon. A flicker of realization in Merlin's eyes and then he was forcing enough air in to his chest to speak, lifting his arm towards the creature.

"_Cavarnai eu braken." _

_-M-_

Gillie ducked as a sword swept in close proximity to his head. Squeaking he darted to the left between a sorcerer and a town guard battling fiercely in the crowed. Morgana was hot on his heals fury in the magic that swarmed around her and now Gillie was really beginning to reconsider the logic of reveling himself at that particular point in time.

Darting towards the demolished shack he'd seen Merlin career in to, he clutched his ring to his chest quickly muttering spells he'd learnt to shields and invisibility and attempting to merge them both. He wasn't sure how successful it was but making it half way to his goal he didn't care all that much.

That was until a force crashed hard in to his legs knocking them out from under him and sending him sprawling forwards. He rolled, his shoulder connecting hard with unforgiving stone before finally he came to a stop. Breathing heavily he didn't move for a moment shock winning out over all other thoughts. That is until his mind finally caught up with what, or rather who had hit him and his eyes darted up to fix on the furious form of Lady Morgan marching towards him through the crowd.

Groaning Gillie pushed himself to his feet grunting as newly forming bruises began to make themselves known. He darted out of the way of the fighting, finally making it to the outskirts of the battle. His eyes fixed on the splintered wood of the shack like building Merlin had just destroyed. Starting towards it he could barely make out any recognizable shapes in the darkness. He was about to call out when a dark shape shifted from within and the words froze in his throat.

Slowly with a lumbering movement only used by large animals black scales shifted and glinted in the moonlight. The dark form turned and Gillie's eyes widened as a large lizard like head with great golden eyes came in to view. The razor sharp teeth were barely noticed as the image of the creature skipped out all rational thought and went straight for terror.

The sorcerer froze trapped between the enormous creature and the witch who was surely closing in from behind. He was surely going to faint thee and then when his eyes caught on something else latched to the side of the dragons long neck. He frowned as the recognizable figure finally came in to view and then realization dawned like a slap to the face and he almost collapsed from relief. Merlin smiled at him from where he hung on to the side of the dragon's neck looking battered and exhausted but all in one piece all the same.

"Gillie!"

Gillie's only reply came in a slightly hysterical laugh but before he could come up with a proper sentence Merlin's eyes snapped on something behind and to the left of him, shock playing across his face. Gillie span, calling up a shield in front of him without really thinking and a good thing to as a moment latter a flash of light crashed hard against his shield knocking him back a few feet. Cursing loudly Gillie scrambled back falling in to place beside Merlin as Morgana finally closed in on them.

Merlin pursed his lips as his eyes fixed on Morgana. She paused for a moment taking in the scene before her, a flash of surprise crossed her dark eyes as she spotted the dragon but it was quickly hidden. Her hands raised to strike at them again.

"Gillie-" Merlin murmured. Without much of a warning the dragon rocketed forward knocking Merlin aside in its haste. Merlin collapsed like a deck of cards, arms wheeling as they tried to find purchase. Gillie caught him before he hit the floor and managed to heave one skinny arm over his shoulder. "Thanks." Merlin gritted out. Gillie's eyes were fixed on the dragon careering towards Morgana.

"Uhu." Gillie murmured staring after the dragon.

Morgana screamed as the dragon closed in on her. It dived for her just as she dodged away its jaws snapped closed on thin air as she disappeared from its grasp. The creature roared in fury shaking its great head as it searched out its enemy again.

Merlin surveyed the battle with a numb almost detached look before finally his brow creased in concern. Most of his weight was resting on the other sorcerer's shoulders and when he turned to face him in nearly smacked his head against his.

"Gillie, have you seen Arthur?"

Gillie blinked surprised for a moment as his mind switched tracks from _oh gods a dragon_ to _where did I see that royal pain_… It took him a moment before a flash of memory came to mind.

"With the other knights in the middle of the square, last I saw before the witch chased me away that creepy kid was going after them." Gillie hadn't expected the look of fear that flitted across Merlin's face at this and he watched with a sort of dread as the last remaining coulor seemed to drain from his face. "Oh gods, what is it now?"

"We have to get to Arthur." Merlin whispered and then before Gillie could voice his opinion on the matter began to step forwards –and almost dragged them both to the floor as his legs gave out beneath him.

Gillie cursed as all the weight on his shoulders lurched forward and Merlin made another bid for the floor. He grabbed Merlin's other arm pulling him back before he could hit and _gods_ Merlin was a lot heavier then he looked.

"Cut that out." Gillie growled as he heaved Merlin's arm back over his shoulders. Merlin grunted dully as he hung from his shoulders eyes still fixed ahead determinedly even as his body gave out on him, "You need a physician Merlin."

"Later." Merlin panted still not looking round, "First, find Arthur." Gillie suppressed a groan readjusting Merlin on his shoulders before started to walk in to the crowd.

"Right."

-M-

Merlin knew he didn't have enough time. Gillie ambled through the crowd as fast as he could as they both fought to keep a shield around them and the other fighters at bay. Merlin's heart practically leapt in to his throat when his eyes finally latched on Arthur.

He was still glowing however dimly with the layer of power Merlin had worked over him and the other knights. Arthur looked as near to frantic as a he possibly could, his hair was flattened against his head and bloody washed down his front. His bright blue eyes were wide and frantic, searching the crowd as he fought off blow after blow in trained perfection. Still Merlin could quickly pick out the slight falter in his movements, how his shoulders shook under the prolonged strain. Arthur was the best knight in the lands but he was wearing out.

The knights were still behind Arthur but the prince seemed to have become slightly detached from the main group, locked in battle with another sorcerer determined on separating him from the bunch. Their swords clashed and Arthur had _that_ face on again. The one that meant he was so deep in to the fight that he was paying very little attention to what was going on around him.

All the while Merlin could feel something dark seeping through the chaos of battle. Dark magic that slunk unseen through the bloodshed focused on the Prince. Merlin hissed slightly as he realized what- or more accurately who- was the cause. The flash of a green cloak amongst the crowd matched with the dark eyes and pale skin of the cruel boy gave him away. The sick recognition of his magic came a moment later as what felt mid ways between a blow and a brush washed over Arthur, testing against Merlin's magic.

Gaius had always said that magic was neither good nor evil, that it was the person that chose how to use it but as Mordred's power washed up against his own Merlin couldn't help but shudder against the sick, cold, _wrongness_ that thrived within that power. It was unlike his own, unlike any magic he had ever felt before, it was evil. Evil as the cold hearted boy that wielded it.

It was gone within moments, the quick brush a mere test as the boy disappeared amongst the crowds again, watching, waiting.

Merlin pushed away from Gillie pushing a surge of his magic down through his feet to keep him rooted, well keep him standing. He swayed in place for a moment but didn't fall. His magic did what his battered body could not and the thrum in his bones was matched with a slow burn as it clashed with the spell that repressed the ever present pain. Merlin was so concentrated on holding the spells in that moment he barely noticed Gillie picking off those that came near. A sorcerer with an axe fell the ground in a smoldering heap, while yet another was thrown back as he closed in on Merlin.

The Warlock breathed in deeply unaware of what was going on around him. He was pulling himself back together, he had to recover, had to keep moving despite the probably irreparable damage that his body had been suffering, magic would have to prevail where the rest of him could not.

So with that in mind he looked up again, the hood cast sharp shadows over pale and bruised skin making the young warlock seem worn and haggard, his eyes however defied this defeated image, they glowed a burning gold through the darkness that surrounded them. He heard Gillie gasp, out of shock or awe he couldn't be sure but Merlin had other things to focus on now.

"Gillie I need to protect Arthur." Gillie looked surprised by this, frowning slightly at the Warlock.

"You're sure?" Merlin managed a slight smile that came out more pained than anything else, before simply ducking his head and moving away.

He barely felt the swell of Gillie's power as he turned on the approaching sorcerers; it was blocked out by the shift of sickening magic, the dark wrongness that covered Mordred like a shroud. Without another thought Merlin quickened his pace towards Arthur. He had to get to him before the boy, he couldn't let Mordred hurt his… hurt the Prince.

Regardless of what had been done Prince Arthur would not die tonight.

**Another chapter done and the next will be the last of this long battle scene… then if all goes as planned the fall out will follow. Sorry guys if you wanted it wrapped up this chapter ( I did ) it just didn't happen that way. If you don't like something or want something to happen do tell me and I shall try squish it in :D or change plans… **

**How was it? Would love some feedback once again (because I just have to ask for reviews every chapter, greedy me) if there is something that you really just flat out don't like tell me! Then I can improve! If you like something I would love to hear about that too :P **

**P.S**

**Gosh am I shocked or what by the Merlin spoilers collinfan sent me. Jees think I need a shock blanket :O I saved them on a word dock so I could go back and I still can't wrap my mind around it. Phew. **

**Till next time**

**SQ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ps**

**Hi guys! **

**Ok reviews- Thank you so much guys! Reallllly appreciate all the great reviews thank you all :D I even now know the average reviews per chapter thank you for that! Well the number has changed a lil since then but still it's pretty cool :D**

**I promise not to put any season4 spoilers in for those avoiding them :P **

**Ok and I know Niki was c****onfused****about some of the story line**** (I'm not to surprise I'm still an amateur sorry :P) and there may be others so this bit for you if you arnt cofused you can skip this :D… some people probably already have :P  
Yes, Arthur beat up Merlin (I didn't wana write it don't know how good I am at that)  
Merlin didn't fight back because he thought he could trust Arthur, thought Arthur was his friend, so I'm saying shock and betrayal played a part here I guess.  
Besides getting smashed against the wall **_**hurts**_**. Shock combined with betrayal hurt and head trauma. Besides Merlin fainted instantly when Morgana and that Farie guy threw him in to walls in the past. Plus the mind has to have some time to process stuff, someone probably wouldn't ultimately hate their best friend after the first swing (shock I guess)  
as for why Arthur beat Merlin up…. Well the story isn't finished yet, spoilers :P (not for next season) **

**Sorry if that doesn't work for you I place a lot on their cute lil friendship thing. **

**Done-ish! Story time now thanks for reading hope you enjoy (message me or something if you are still confused) **

Arthur's blade cut cleanly through an approaching sorcerer downing the man with one blow before he could once again focus his attention on the crowd, searching for Gwaine. He couldn't see the knight and every moment he was out of sight the sinking feeling in his chest got worse until he would do anything just to be able to see his friend was alright.

He was boiling; the weight of his armor coupled with keeping up the fight was wearing heavily on him. He was breathing ragged, heavy breaths and his hair was slicked to his scalp with sweat. For a moment it seemed he would be allowed a rest, the battle wore on around him but for once no one made a beeline for him and the sounds of the battle almost seemed to dull slightly.

Breathing heavily Arthur took in the sight around him with a small sense of loss, once again Camelot was under siege and though a greater amount of soldiers had been dispatched and the citadel blocked off the end still wasn't clear.

Breathing in deeply Arthur prepared to rejoin the fighting, not realizing how the space around him seemed to blur slightly, making the people around him hazy almost as if he were seeing them through a heat cloud. He did noticed however when a cold icy chill shot through his bones making him gasp, for a moment his body seemed to freeze in place while his head began to spin and pulse painfully. This didn't feel right, certainly not like any battle injury he'd ever felt before.

Then he looked down, holding out his arms to reveal the ever present blue glow covering his armor begin to fade and flicker. For a moment it seemed to recede before pulsing back determinedly in to place. Each time the blue faded Arthur's head swam and he felt like he was going to be sick. He swayed and for a moment the blue barrier seemed to fall entirely, struggling to stay in place. Then he saw something different, something that almost looked like a black mist flash across the lightning blue.

His eyes widened and his heart began to hammer a panicked beat in his chest as the shield began to falter under the pressure of whatever was pushing against it. His head span and the floor swayed in place as if it were about to leap up and hit him in the face. Arthur closed his eyes, sword loose in his hands as he began to succumb to the sickness that surrounded him. He felt himself sway as the balance left him, tilting until he was sure any moment he would collapse to the floor.

A hand latched around his arm heaving him back in to place and Arthur tensed at the change. His mind jumped for a way to attack, defend, but before he could spring to action he felt the dizzying sickness fade away, sound that had been dulled came back to full focus and when he opened his eyes he could see every detail of the battle before him. The sickness that had lodged in his chest receded and for a moment he remained standing numbly, clutching on to the stranger as he breathed raggedly trying to recover.

His legs were shaking slightly but with effort he managed to turn his head to see who had hold of his arm. A figure a little taller than him turned away slightly, dark hood still hiding face. He seemed to be scanning the crowd looking out for something as he pulled Arthur back to his feet entirely. Arthur breathed in a steadying breath as he found he could stand alone again and jerked his arm away from his mysterious helper. The figure glanced his way quickly, fast enough that Arthur could make out the glint of his eyes but nothing else. The Sorcerer was swathed in the same dark cloak now ripped and burnt -likely by the dragon- and patches of dark material marked unseen injuries.

"Who are you?" Arthur was pretty certain he wouldn't get an answer even as he asked but he couldn't help but voice his curiosity. The mysterious stranger looked round then, the shadows still making it impossible to make out anything of his face. He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if thinking carefully of his answer. Then he stilled in shock and if Arthur could have seen them he was sure his eyes would have widened.

"Move!"

Arthur was tackled to the side as a loud roar echoed above him. In his confusion he just about made out a streak of black pass over head as heat rushed the small space around them. Light flashed burning the air around them until Arthur had to close his eyes, amongst the chaos he heard his unknown guardian shout some spells but the words were quickly drowned by whatever was going on around them.

When it passed he felt another strong hand latch around his arm, probably the same as before. He dragged his arm away irritation setting inside him like a storm, dislodging the arm he stood on his own. The sorcerer stood over him towering above in a protective manner that was quickly getting on Arthurs nerves. He would have shouted, demanding to know exactly what the _hell_ that was, but then he noticed the sudden absence of people, or indeed anything, around them. The scorched cobble stones and sparks of burning debris surrounded them in a large circle and Arthur felt his jaw drop as he realized exactly what had just happened.

Dragons screeched through the air as they watched ducking occasionally to pick at the battle ground bellow. The same dragon that had attacked them turned for its second dive. As Arthur watched he had the strange childish desire to slip behind the slim sorcerer but he quickly shook it away. The sorcerer noticed but rather then raising his arms for a spell he simply shouted at the beast, a roaring terrifying language slipping easily from his lips.

Arthur felt his whole body tense at the sound but watched amazed as the Dragon screeched before pulling from its dive. Arthur turned to the sorcerer, eyebrows raised as he slipped back in to a more relaxed stance. Well not relaxed exactly, but less like he were about to cut the man down where he stood. That was when he began to notice something else about his new guardian. He was shaking, his whole body seemed to be racked with the trembling and he heard the man's breathing come in troubled gasps.

"You're hurt." Arthur growled, feeling a twinge of worry for their new ally. The reply came in a bark of short laughter,

"Just a bit." Arthur paused at the familiar tone.

"Have we met before?" the sorcerer didn't reply; his eyes were searching avidly through the crowd but Arthur wasn't going to give up he had to know, "I do know you don't I?" He saw the man's jaw tense ever so slightly under the folds of the hood. Thinking back there was something definitely familiar about the figure. Before he could continue to ask the sorcerer took his arm again leading him away from the advancing crowd of fighters.

"You need to go." He said quickly obviously distracted. Arthur jerked his arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere until Camelot is safe."

The sorcerer growled his head tilting in a way that showed impatience, and there it was again that familiar pang of recognition that Arthur couldn't quite place.

"_Please_-"

"No, why should I trust you? You may have saved my life but I still don't know who you are, why you're helping me. You're a sorcerer and it's been made pretty clear to me so far that I can't trust anyone with magic!"

"I'm a _warlock_." Came the angry reply and for some reason Arthur's mind tagged '_weren't you listening clotpole'_ on to the end, but that couldn't be right. Arthur listened with wide eyes as the sor- Warlock continued voice raising with anger, "I'm here to help you, and no I won't tell you who I am because it's already been made pretty damn _clear_ that there are some truths you just can't deal with!"

Arthur gasped as it hit him with all the force of a thousand armies. For one moment his mind froze and he stopped breathing, staring at the figure in disbelief as in one moment, one simple moment, everything seemed to click in to place. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and whispered the one name that made everything fit.

"Merlin?"

The Warlock froze and Arthur knew it to be the truth. The glint of those deep blue eyes widened and now he was looking he was sure he could pick out those familiar high cheek bones from the shadowed hood.

Merlin struggled for an answer, denial, surprise, but he found he couldn't reply. Fear coursed through him at the thought of Arthur finding out again, of facing the betrayal and the anger and the pain that came with it. He stumbled back a step in fear mind going blank as he tried to figure out something to do or say.

He was muddling through his break down when an explosion of power whipped through the air to his right so fast that he barely had time to move before a cold roaring power crashed in to his side. Pain flared through his body, dancing up his spine and lodging in his head. His mind screamed with agony but the sound never made it out loud, vision going red as he lost track of all that surrounded him. He fell, surrounded by darkness and pain the last thing that rung through his head were the panicked shouts of a familiar voice crying out his name. Finally all was lost to him.

-M-

"Merlin!"

Arthur fell to his friend's side, his armor clattering around him as he dropped his sword. Instantly his arms went to Merlin's side pushing him on to his back so he could get a look at the servant- Warlock. The hood fell back from Merlin's face to reveal too pale skin covered in the old bruises but marred with a few more, the cuts on his cheek had been reopened and there was blood trickling from him mouth. Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly moved the cloak from the boy's front, ripping at the material to get it out of the way.

Merlin's blue shirt was died a dark red-brown and he was certain there were new injuries to join those who had been reopened yet again. Arthur could only stare in shock as Merlin continued to breathe in and out shallowly.

Arthur's head snapped up seeking out his friend's attacker, he didn't have to look far. There not a few paces from the pair stood a small black haired boy, Mordred, who they had saved from Uther so long ago.

"What have you done!" Arthur shouted pure fury lacing his tone. The boys eyes narrowed but a satisfied smirk –no doubt picked up from his guardian- didn't falter.

"Nothing you haven't done before." Came the cold reply. The boy whispered something but before Arthur could make a move a splitting pain wracked through his head. He bit down on a cry of pain as the pressure almost seemed to crush him. Without any warning the pain suddenly dropped and Arthur had a brief moment of peace before he was hit with a barrage of images and memories playing out before him. the reality before him melted away until it was replaced by something else entirely… _his chambers. _

_His chambers were dark… Merlin was there, he was arguing... _

Arthur shook his head struggling against the images as he moaned in pain.

_Arthur shouted back and then the anger… gods he was just so angry, he was furious. _

Arthur shook his head and didn't stop muttering as he tried to push all the memories away.

"No, stop this!"

Mordred grinned while Merlin remained limp in his friends lap. Arthur winced when the first blow hit, watching as Merlin fell back to the floor. Arthur gasped, his shoulders shaking, his hands gripped reflexively in the material of Merlin's cloak. He wouldn't he would never…

"_You betrayed me. You lied!"_

"No, I wouldn't." Arthur whispered in a panicked tone, he wouldn't he just wouldn't.

"Oh but you would." Arthur's head snapped around to face his half sister standing not too far from the boy, both with identical smiles on their faces, closing in like a pack of wolves.

"No," Arthur growled finally bating away the images, "I would never- never hurt Merlin, no matter what." He eyes narrowed furiously at his sister, "_You, _you made me do it! You enchanted me!"

"Now really brother what gave you that idea?" Morgana purred coldly, eyes glinting in the fire light. Arthur was certain now barely holding himself back from going for her.

"You did this!" he snarled furiously and he knew it for the truth.

Arthur's eyes darted between his sister and Merlin as he peeled the shirt back from his friend's skin. Merlin gasped as the cold air his skin his chest moved up and down rapidly as blood trickled down his side. Arthur gritted his teeth and forced himself not to look away. Cuts and grazes had been added to the barrage of bruises, a particularly large gash just above his hip was still bleeding slowly but the other wounds seemed to have clotted to the point he wasn't in immediate danger.

Arthur let relief sink though him at this but it didn't change the fact that his friend was in a bad state. He was only slightly aware of the sorcerers closing in on them in a rough circle facing away. They sent spells ff in to the crowd of approaching soldiers keeping them back so that the four in the middle could have their 'chat'. Morgana, eyes still fixed with a childlike glee on the forms of her brother and enemy, waved her hand idly forward motioning for one of the waiting nameless followers to bring forward their prisoner.

Arthur looked up as he heard the familiar curse words followed by grunting and a thud of knees against the cold stone. He didn't need to look up to know it was Gwaine but when he did he was taken aback by the mixed look of panic and fury in the knights eyes as they darted between the Prince and unconscious servant.

"You get away from him!" Gwaine roared even as the tight metal chains binding him jerked him back to the floor, he kept his eyes on his limp friend, "Don't you touch him!"

"I'm trying to help him!" The Prince shouted back feeling anger take root in the cold fearful ball in his chest, this was all going wrong, this was all going dreadfully wrong.

"Like hell you are!" Gwaine shouted lurching forward in his binds yet again. Morgana's smile twisted and her eyes softened almost mockingly.

"How touching." She purred. This time Gwaine threw himself her way, surprising the sorcerer holding his chains so that she had to leap back a step to avoid the out of control knight. Arthur shook his head focusing his eyes back on Merlin; the pale boy was still completely oblivious to the situation head lolling limply in the Prince's arms.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur growled in frustration, he shook Merlin's shoulder but the servant just remained painfully oblivious, "you useless servant," he chuckled almost desperately, "I've heard you might just be a half good warlock and here you are sleeping when you're actually _needed_, and there I was thinking you'd have changed."

He ignored the sickening twist in his gut as he said the word Warlock, ignored how the slight joke settled so painfully over his shoulders and even ignored Gwaine whose shouting increased tenfold around his pleas. He needed his friend to _wake up_, sooner rather than later.

He missed the way Morgana's eyes flickered to a couple of the sorcerers in the lose circle around them, her eyes flashed just slightly enough that it was barely there her lips twisting upwards unpleasantly. The sorcerers directly behind Arthur turned, four in all falling back as the others moved apart to cover the space they had left.

Arthur had barely noticed the slight movement from the corner of his eyes when tight chains crashed in to his side, wrapping around his waist and working their way up his chest. The Prince snarled as he was forced to drop his friend, Merlin's head fell limply to the floor, his peaceful expression at odds with the situation around them.

Arthur had one more look at his pale unconscious friend before the chains jerked him back, pulling him away. He tripped as he tried to get his feet under him and crashed to the floor cursing anyone that would listen. He struggled to get back to his friend but he could barely hold his ground.

"Merlin!"

The Warlock didn't stir. Morgana's eyes danced up to the dragons circling above as Gwaine struggled to get to her, pulling against the cold chains that choked the air from his lungs. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going to happen next and both the knights were straining to get back to Merlin as Morgana lifted her arms above her head, calling in an unfamiliar language towards the sky.

-M-

Merlin's eyes opened groggily his head was pounding while he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. As he slowly began to focus on his surroundings he felt a gradual stinging burn set in to his muscles and he groaned miserably_. Not good, definitely very not good_. His head hurt, it really _hurt_. He felt like he was about to be sick and it didn't help matters as slowly he began to filter the other sounds and feelings around him.

He could hear magic, a constant thrum of it, a mixture of his own an others. Then there were words, words of magic evidently as he felt someone's magic -not his own but someone's- twist around the words. Finally his heavy eyelids pushed back, opening properly to see the night's sky mapped out before him. The stars flashed in his vision as something dark and sort of big- several somethings actually- darted through the sky.

_Dragons. _Merlin felt panic rise in his throat as one of the dark masses twisted in the air as if preparing to dive any moment. His eyes snapped t another black blur darting forward and crashing in to the first, roars filled the air as the two dragons fought but it meant very little there were still at least four to go.

"Merlin!"

His head rung with the voice as he recognized it, Arthur sounded afraid, terrified for him. Merlin pushed himself off the floor with his good arm so he was sitting up on the cobblestones head still tilted back as the dragon he saw picked up speed. Merlin didn't use any magic but in that moment it was as if time around him seemed to slow marginally as he sat there stunned. Arthur was shouting and just for a moment Merlin aloud his eyes to slip to that of his friends.

The Prince was distraught, straining forward in the chains that encircled him, his face was read and his glittering blue eyes wide and desperate, he was shouting and he was angry. He was so angry, but not at Merlin, he was afraid for him. Merlin's glazed eyes took this in with a shock of surprise, his body couldn't really take much more shock if he thought about it.

His brain was working a bit sluggishly, as if it needed time to wake properly after the spell. Still it did manage to comprehend some things, for instance, _Arthur knows, Arthur's scared for me_ did form some kind of meaning in his mind even if he didn't quite connect the dots. It was a good thing though, probably maybe a good sign.

Then there was the dragon, probably definitely not a good thing. His brain connected Arthur with the thing he was so afraid of and then reasoned taking care of said danger would probably be his next objective, and wow was that a big-ish dragon. Not big Killgharah big, but big all the same. Didn't he have a thing with dragons?

At that moment the hulking creature -bigger than the others and probably the size of two stallions on top of each other- smashed down in to the cobblestones in front of Merlin with a great roar. Bits of chipped rock and dust flew in every direction as its great neck extended, huge mouth and saber like teeth inches from the face of the mildly surprised looking Warlock.

Morgana was watching with blood lust and excitement in her dark eyes. Arthur looked terrified and Gwaine was doing anything he could to break the hold the sorcerers had on him to go after his friend. None of them expected the Warlock's reaction to this disaster, namely,

"Shut up and sit down!" Merlin snapped grumpily covering one ear with his good arm. The dragon stopped, cat like eyes widening slightly. The dragon made a quick whining hissy noise, Merlin hissed similarly in reply and then the second thing they never expected to happen occurred.

The Dragon sat down.

**Woo what did you think? I know the battle thing is still going but I am determined to end it next chapter (mustfinishmustfinish) in which I hope to have more dragon stuff and some Arthur Merlin bromance maybe. **

**Good, bad, getting there? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed : P**

**SQ**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is delayed and fueled by the book Ghost Story, the newest Dresden Files book in the series by Jim Butcher.  
OMG has the ending of that book set me up to jump round in circles for the rest of the night XD … huh morning.**

**Jees I grew up with Harry Potter but I didn't know what real book addiction was until I read about Harry Dresden XD The other Wizard called Harry, Gandalf on crack. Best fantasy series I have EVER read. **

**Gosh am I hyped up, so off track sorry , ok writing now : P**

**Thanx for reviews! Sorry I'm late! Annnnnnd hope you enjoy : D **

**Oh and whoever said the dragon reminded them of Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon… you have totally got that stuck in my head now! XD  
Thanks again everyone!**

Merlin shook his head, blinking heavily. The dragon blinked back looking somewhat bashful (could a dragon look bashful?) and certainly sheepish. '_You nearly ate me_' Merlin thought scowling at the creature. He couldn't be sure if it got the message but the large head sunk a bit lower and its gold eyes widened innocently. It was probably the cutest magical creature ever to try and eat him.

Merlin shook his head again but stopped when the world shifted weirdly, almost knocking him sideways. His head hurt, shaking it probably wasn't such a good idea. It was at this point that he remembered he probably had more important things to think about then cute-ish Dragons and what his head felt like.

Arthur for instance… Merlin looked over at the Prince, his sort of friend who almost killed him. What were they now, enemies? But no that could never feel right with Arthur, even when he summoned the sadness and betrayal he still felt, he couldn't see Arthur as someone to hate. He remembered it faintly then, when the dragon went for him –another scowl at the dragon- Arthur had shouted something… or was it Gwaine? No Arthur… Merlin nearly shook his head again but stopped himself just in time.

Arthur had shouted his name, he'd even sounded worried. Was that Arthur? For a moment he seemed to doubt it but for some reason it made sense. Then he remembered Arthur's terrified eyes as he realized what was about to happen. Arthur _had _been afraid for him, worried, terrified. Merlin felt a swell of warmth at this however uncertain, threatening to spill in to the void he'd felt growing in his chest over the past few days. He was fairly sure Arthur hated him -he had to hate his magic at least- but this obviously meant something; maybe that Arthur didn't hate him as much as he had thought.

Still uncertain Merlin glanced over at the Prince. Arthur was staring wide eyed at the dragon, mouth hanging open in shock. Arthur looked over at him and Merlin dropped his gaze, looking up fleetingly.

"Sorry." The Warlock murmured quietly.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was apologizing for -and by the looks of it neither did Arthur who simply stared back looking completely dumbfounded- but some part of him felt like it needed to be said as he dropped his eyes back to the floor. His eyes darted up once more to meet the Prince's and Arthur… smiled at him, looking more relieved and hopeful then Merlin had ever seen him. Merlin stared, reeling at the warmth in that simple gesture, no anger or no hatred. He could barely breathe with that smile directed at him again, after everything, when Arthur _knew_.

This seemed to be enough to set Morgana off. The Witch had been frozen in place, fury replaced with complete shock as she stared at her once defenseless enemy. For a moment she stuttered with orders, the usually collected woman lost for words when confronted with this latest development. But now she clutched at the pendant around her neck quickly calling out any of the dragon spells that came to mind.

None seemed to have an effect. The Dragon hissed angrily at her, shifting on to its haunches as it turned away from Merlin. The predatory glint that had been in its eyes as it dived was now directed at Morgana with full force.

The dragons above cried out in the dark but at this the Dragon at Merlin's side simply roared, sitting back on feet and snarling at the sky. Black scaly wings stretched out at its sides as its eyes fixed back on Morgana. Merlin's eyes darted from the dragon to the witch, noticing the fury that seemed to fill the dragon now that it wasn't following Morgana's commands.

"Let them go Morgana." Merlin said levelly, referring to Arthur and Gwaine. He considered getting up but didn't quite trust his legs yet. He didn't need to stand up to be threatening anymore and Morgana's jaw flexed angrily.

"Giving out orders now _Mer_lin?" she said mockingly but the effect was somewhat ruined by the light tremble in her voice. Merlin licked his dry lips eyes darting between his friends. The dragon at his side snorted angrily, a flash of flames bursting from its nostrils.

Morgana didn't make a move to release the Prince and so muttering Merlin pushed himself up on to his knees. The stab of pain that went though his side was immediate but he couldn't stop. The dragon stretched out a wing and Merlin grasped it carefully using the strong limb to hoist himself up until he was standing while willing his magic to do the rest.

For a moment his eyes met Arthurs again, still half expecting to see hatred and betrayal written in his expression, but what he saw remained the same; relief and hope. Then Merlin turned his eyes to the sky and grasping at a power uniquely his own called out, dragon words wrapped so easily around his tongue as he said them. Power coursing through each word, he felt the dragon's wing trembled slightly under his hand, he saw Morgana flinch from the corner of his eye and he watched as six small black dragons twisted in the air calling out in response to his voice.

It took all of a few moments for Morgana to realize what was happening, coulor draining from her already pale face. Still though for a few precious moments nothing happened as the dragons soared around them, following a new leader now.

There were still a few moments of peace, before a deep throated howl ripped through the night air and a sorcerer holding Gwaine cried out as he was knocked to the floor by a large black furious dog. Then all hell broke loose.

-M-

Arthur whirled on the sorcerers holding him only to find them disappear under mounds of black fir. All at once the force holding the chains disappeared and Arthur fell. Chains wrapped loosely around him he hit the floor face down with a grunt of pain and a rattle of armor. He snarled as his jaw hit the ground and began to struggle but the binds wouldn't budge.

Just as he was about to panic a large reverberating growling sound echoed from behind his back and large fury tree trunk like legs came to a stop by his head. Arthur froze -as much as he could lying on the floor- and held his breath as Merlin's dog breezed over him sniffing at his clothes. As suddenly as it began the growling stopped, but the dog remained still.

Arthur tried to arch his head back but all he could see were the rushed feet of various boots dancing around him. Suddenly a large wet nose was pushed in his face and Arthur cringed back as the dog seemed intent on inhaling him. Arthur snarled and wriggled away but the dog wouldn't be deterred. With one last long sniff the dog paused and before Arthur could try and escape again its jaws wrapped around one of the lose chains and it took off running full pelt in to the crowd.

Arthur hissed as he was dragged chainmail and all across the cobblestones, the loud clatter and scrapes combined with the dogs warning howls seemed to move anyone from their path. Arthur quickly lost track of what was around him, struggling to get free of the large animal while keeping as much of his exposed skin from scraping against the harsh ground as it passed beneath him. Before he could get loose the dog turned suddenly jerking the chains tight around Arthur's chest and driving the air from his lungs. He had barely time to panic when the dog let go all together and he was left lying exhausted and panicked on the cold floor.

Arthur moaned managing to role on to his back and tried to ignore the sick queasy sensation forcing its way up in to his head making it just painfully tempting to just remain where he lay and never move again. Pale hands grabbed the chains binding his chest and Arthur started, looking up in to the dark blue eyes and weary face of his friend who stared cautiously back.

"Merlin," He gasped in relief feeling his shoulders shake with laughter, not entirely sure why he was laughing he grinned at his friend. Something in Merlin's eyes softened minutely and he smiled back though it looked more of a grimace. With a whispered spell, blue eyes flashed gold and the chains in his hands snapped with a low ringing.

Merlin stood back and Arthur felt guilt gnaw at him for the fearful, nervous look that still remained dimly in his eyes. But then Merlin held out his hand towards the Prince and the corner of his lips quirked up just slightly. For a heartbeat Arthur simply stared at him and then without a second thought he took his hand. Merlin's hand was warm under his and hummed with power as if it flowed beneath and over the skin, covering him completely. Merlin pulled him to his feet with a light hiss, though if the gold in his eyes was anything to go by his magic was being used to do most the work.

Arthur wasn't sure what he could say in those precious moments_, I didn't mean it, it wasn't me, I don't hate you,_ all came to mind followed shortly by a million apologies, but he just didn't have the time_. _For a moment they remained there, Arthur not quite bringing himself to let go of his friend's hand, as if he would disappear in to thin air. Finally he pulled him close watching as Merlin's eyes widened cautiously.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." Arthur breathed, chest heaving but he kept his eyes on Merlin, making sure he understood, he _had _to understand, "I'm sorry for everything Merlin."

Merlin's eyes darted away and back again but he didn't say anything. His eyes were still a little too wide as they darted over Arthur's face without looking him in the eyes. He looked like an animal about to bolt at any moment and Arthur's heart sank at what this could mean. Finally though Merlin's head dipped sharply in acknowledgement and for the briefest of moments their eyes met and maybe… maybe it would be alright.

Then the screaming started.

-M-

Gillie tore forwards through the crowed running for his life as a very large, very pissed off looking Witch flew, yes _flew_ after him. Morgana apparently having lost track of the Warlock and his Prince had found the next nearest target at which to let lose her rage.

Que Gillie, the ever unfortunate sorcerer tripped over his excessively long cloak that had been supplied to him by the Witch horde. He fell in fact, right in front of the fuming Witch and nearly had his face permanently fused in to the floor as she sent a sucker punch of power his way. There was only one thing he could really do when faced with this,

Run, fast. Don't get him wrong he was brave, had been incredibly brave but somewhere along the line between standing up for a man he'd met once and knew very little of and finding himself faced with an army of sorcerers he'd realized, 'hang on… I may not have picked the winning team here'

Then of course there'd been the dragon and all that business with the staring gormlessly at each other and Gillie had found himself completely at a loss. Then _now_ everyone was fighting again and he'd had a lot of trouble figuring out who exactly was winning. He was also very tired, 'bone weary' his father would say especially after throwing all that magic around. So he decided to go have a rest.

Which was when he just happened to trip and Morgana's eyes fixed on him with the sort of fury that would turn your bones to water, or simply ignite them, he couldn't be sure.  
Then he just ran a lot.

Gillie skipped about a foot in the air as a ball of what looked like purple lava crashed in to the floor beside him completely engulfing a different sorcerer. The flames just happened to catch on the hem of Gillie's cloak and that was when he let out an –extremely manly- scream of pure terror and shot passed the Warlock and the stunned Prince as if- well as if his clothes were on fire.  
It hadn't been one of his proudest moments.

Morgana shot forward with all the hideous glee of a demon with a side dish of banshee madness glittering in her malevolent eyes.

Merlin stepped in her way as if none of that mattered to him in the slightest. It probably didn't. His magic radiated out around him like a cloak shielding the Prince and of course Gillie while his burning gold eyes fixed blankly on the Witch. Morgana stopped in mid air and hovered for a moment with alien grace before she slowly drifted to the floor a couple of paces from Merlin.

"Well well Merlin," She called her voice arrogant but still just a little too high to be entirely casual; "You certainly have come a long way from the stockade."

"You've fallen further." Merlin sniped feeling every bit as tired and angry and hurt as he had before. Morgana laughed, high and strained as the sound was.

"Not up to the usual banter Merlin?"

"Not with you." He replied.

No one could really be sure who threw the first blow, though it had probably been Morgana. Within moments the small clearing in the battle was filled with sound and light as power streaked through the air before them. Blue and green light burning so bright the coulor seemed to fade entirely white. Hasty shields were thrown up deflecting and stopping force in its tracks before blow upon blow would be sent raining down on the enemy.

Arthur had stumbled back from the scene covering his eyes as his friend was entirely consumed by bright light. Irritation quickly reared his head as he found himself useless in the face of Morgana's magic. But then a large hulking man dressed as a sorcerer and lugging a huge axe about the width on Arthur's chest around with him began closing in on the distracted Warlock.

If the man really had any exceptional gift with magic, Arthur reasoned, he wouldn't be needing the oversized weapon. Meaning that though he was playing for their team he wasn't necessarily a magic user. Arthur smirked.  
He was useless against magic, but a big hulking man with an axe was just fine.

The man came forward lifting the enormous weapon up above this head, ready to bring it down on the blinding light and dark shadow that remained all that he could see of Merlin for the moment. It wouldn't have taken long at all for the man to complete the motions but Arthur was faster. He leapt forward getting between the man and his friend before the axe could gain all of its forward momentum Arthur blocked it with the side of his sword and using both hands to levy the weapon, pushed it aside.

The man stumbled, not prepared for the sudden change in balance and the surprise had probably been the only thing that kept Arthur from gaining the entire wait of the weapon at full swing. Unfortunately he wouldn't be so lucky to get that advantage again. The man's eyes snapped up to him and narrowed, large tombstone like teeth gritting angrily. Arthur took in a breath and prepared for the next blow.

He wouldn't let the man get at Merlin, just as Merlin wouldn't allow Morgana to get to the Prince. Apart they were strong but together they were unbeatable. Two sides of the same coin, Destiny.

Not a few paces away, concealed by his usual blue cloak, Mordred stood cold fury radiating from his form as he realized the significance of a moment most had missed. The Once and Future King stood side by side with his protector, he could do nothing to stop it. Worst of all Merlin knew where the young boy was standing and Mordred knew he knew. He also knew that should he even attempt to approach the Prince Merlin would turn and incinerate him without a moment's hesitation before he even came within a few feet.

Merlin was stronger, more experienced and maybe more importantly he was _furious_ and that anger was fueling his magic to a deadly degree. Mordred wouldn't stand a chance. It was as he thought this that Morgana screamed, her magic battering futilely against Merlin's shield. Within moments the shield was gone and Merlin's magic slammed down at Morgana like sledgehammers, driving her to her knees.

-M-

Merlin stopped, panting as Morgana finally slumped in her place on the floor. She was still awake and propped up just barely but her eyes were hollow and exhausted while her body shook in panicked trembles.

"You-" she struggled speak as she breathed heavily, eyes fixed on Merlin. She tried again but her voice failed her until she gave up on it all together.

Her eyes were wide with fear and for a moment a flash of something familiar shone in those cold eyes. She was alone and frightened and she looked just like she had when she began to realize she had magic. Merlin wasn't stupid, he knew that this Morgana was very different to the one he'd known back then but that look had been enough, just enough to make him hesitate. The power that had been rushing to end the fight froze in his veins, filling him up and clouding the air around him but not striking.

Before he could recover a dark snap of magic alerted him to Mordred's presence just before the boy appeared out of mid air standing between Merlin and the Witch. His eyes burned with a cold fury but his expression remained the same as always, completely blank, empty. To be honest it was scarier then had he glared at them.

"You will _pay _for this Emrys." He hissed though his mouth did not move and Merlin prepared himself for the next attack as Mordred's power swarmed around him. But the boy wasn't stupid.

A flare of dark power seared through the air between them and Merlin lifted a shield, blocking it with ease but as Mordred fired the last spell he span on Morgana wiping his power around him in another quick transporting spell that snapped through the air as easily as the first. The pair disappeared before Merlin could even move to stop them.

The magic users felt it the moment their leaders left the battle. Their absence left a gaping hole where their power used to be and in its place Merlin's magic stood in stark contrast to the rest of the smaller more unorganized sorcerer's. There were strong users amongst the fighters but even they were tired from the long battle and their magic was running low.

Merlin however had plenty of magic left and didn't look to be running out any time soon. His eyes were burning a fixed and steady gold and his power although largely untapped was still _there_.

There were sorcerers in that battle who had a life times more experience with magic then the untrained Warlock. Unfortunately for them that would only get them so far and Merlin was a hell of a lot more powerful than any of them put together. That combined with the fact that their leaders, the ones that had organized and led them had just run away, abandoning them in the middle of battle after facing the young man…

Confidence dropped, magic wavered and the knights and soldiers of Camelot surged forward prepared to fight to the death in defense of their home. When one sorcerer disappeared from the battle with a twist of power it tipped the balance. Within moments the magic users were scrambling for escape, disappearing beneath veils or else transporting straight from the scene as their leaders had. Lesser talents began to ran, the soldiers chasseing after them.

Gwaine appeared from the crowed moving towards his friends. He quickly found Arthur standing over the body of a large man and looking round with wide triumphant eyes. The Prince spotted Gwaine and a wide grin flashed across his face as he watched the magic users flee. But then he turned to face Merlin and the smile was wiped from his face in an instant.

The young Warlock stood completely still, he hadn't moved from where he'd fought Morgana and even now he remained there, still and unmoving.

"Merlin?" Arthur called taking a slow step towards his friend.

Merlin's head twitched as he heard his name but he didn't respond. Then he swayed, gasping suddenly. Arthur darted forward as he fell, dropping his sword he caught Merlin moments before he would have hit the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur tried again but this time Merlin didn't hear him. Arthur gripped his friends shoulders fear filling him as his eyes trailed over his unconscious friend.

Merlin was a mess, he'd had plenty of magic to spare but the magic wasn't everything. The moment the sorcerers retreated his magic receded, then his body caught up to him. Arthur stared in shock as blood began to seep from Merlin's dark clothes, the magic holding him together fading as he did.

Arthur's head snapped up to the first knight he could find, Gwaine staring at him with a pale fearful face.

"Find Gaius, _Now!"_

**Aaaand full circle, so how was it?**

**I spent a lot of time writing even before the fanficadiction set in but if there's one thing that I struggle with more than the Big Swampy Middle of story writing its bringing it all to a satisfying ending…**

**So your opinions are greatly needed and will be very much appreciated. Hey if this chapter is devastatingly disappointing do tell me to rewrite it because I must learn : P  
On the other hand if you did like it I will enjoy hearing about it so maybe I can do a victory dance or somthing XD **

**Oh but this isn't the end! There will be a fall out of course, I wouldn't leave it without tht. ****Which brings us to ****some options and voting and such to top off the last chapter or two**** : P**

**Any last requests? **

**Killgharah maybe?  
More Bromance? … actually that may go without saying…  
If you have a fv character that you want to see more of tell me now. –I did notice Gwen isn't in this at all. if you think I realllllly have to add her in at least somewhere again vote- : P (if you reallyreally want Gwen a hint will be good, mostly about wt u want her actualy doing?)**

**I can't think what else right now but If you want something to happen I will try to fit it in :D**

**Thank you all so much guys! Again Hope you enjoyed and do have a nice day : )**

**Regards : P**

**SQ**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woop! Victory dance XD sort of muted by my lateness… sorry forgot to leave warning last chapter that I would be in Cornwall for the week and possibly unable to get internet.**

**Unfortunate this IS a Two part-er details on why are at the end.  
THANKS ANGAIN FOR THE REVEIWS REALLLLY LOVED READING THEM XD**

**I am also sorry as this may seem a bit of a slap dash chapter if that even makes any sense. It hasn't been checked over as well as I would like and there is very little I could do about that, sorry : ( **

**As for reviews loved em :D sounds like I'm in trouble : P Don't mind threats I'm sure if I was reading this I would threaten me too XD… the first lines just a bit antagonistic… **

"Merlin is seriously injured." Gaius murmured.

Arthur swallowed nervously. He was standing in the middle of the physicians chambers. The Knights were littered around with various injuries; Percival had suffered a blow to the head that didn't seemed to have slowed him down too much.

Leon had a graze on his arm 'a flesh wound I assure you Sire' while Lancelot was laid out on Gaius's beds unconscious from whatever potion Gaius had given him for pain. Gwaine hadn't escaped unharmed either, currently nursing a broken arm and a wounded pride from being captured so easily. He however refused to rest, instead settling himself by Merlin's bed like a guard dog.

Arthur hadn't been surprised when he walked in to find Gwaine slumped in his usual spot, this time with his arm in a sling. He had been somewhat surprised with the large mound of fir that pealed itself from the floor to growl deeply at him. Not all of the dogs had reverted to their original form it seemed and possibly the largest he'd seen so far currently remained stretched across the floor next to Merlin's bed. The beast had quickly quieted as Arthur held his hands out in defeat and now it simply slumped back in to the floor, fully content to go back to sleep.

Merlin was completely still in his bed. His wounds it seemed had been tended to but he didn't look much better. His skin had gone from the usual pale glow to an almost translucent grey. A cut on his cheek had to be stitched closed which was certain to leave a scar. He looked like an old ragdoll. Broken and fixed back together so many times that he didn't seem to have much life left in him.

"I've fixed what I can," Gaius was saying, standing just behind and to the left of Arthur in the doorway of Merlin's rooms, "the rest is up to him. But my fear is Arthur that… that with all the magic he has been using, all the energy he has spent, there may not be enough left for him to heal with."

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked harshly, anger bubbling behind his voice even when he tried to keep it low. Gaius didn't take offense lowering his eyes to the ground as he recounted the fears that had been plaguing his mind since the boy had been returned to him.

"Many of his bones are broken, he has lost a lot of blood… though I've reset the bones my fear is that he will simply not have the energy left to heal efficiently or-… he may simply not…" Gaius trailed off.

"What?" Arthur asked tersely. Gaius struggled for a moment pushing down the emotion that seemed about ready to swamp him.

"He may simply not wake up, Arthur." Gaius said in a hushed voice.

Arthur started, flinching back as if he'd just been slapped. Gwaine lowered his head, eyes closed tightly while the dog on the floor whined loudly. A second chair had been left in the room waiting and Arthur fell in to it as if his legs had simply given up then and there.

"Even if he begins the healing process as soon as his body fails its basic needs, keeping warm for instance, his body will slowly begin to shut down." Gaius stopped there not able to continue.

"And it gets worse." Gwaine murmured. Arthur looked over at him with bleary eyes.

"Your father has heard about- he knows everything. Personally I suspect that pig Hendregon but it could have been anyone. Uther knows about Merlin and from what I hear he isn't happy." Arthur closed his eyes rubbing his face.

"So either he dies from his injuries, or my father kills him first." Arthur echoed dully.

A tense silence fell over the room as he said this all eyes falling on the slumped injured form.

"Arthur," Gaius says quietly, "as far as I can tell Uther has yet to know where Merlin is. I have to see to the injured, if you could…" he trails off uncertainly. Arthur's gaze didn't leave the floor but Gwaine turned to Gaius.

"We won't leave his side until you return." Gwaine said reassuringly before staring hard at the Prince. Finally Arthur nodded quickly, eyes latched on to the pale form of his manservant. Gaius smiled even if just a little. He said a quick thank you before bustling from the room, leaving the two knights in a pained silence.

Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Not in his wildest nightmares would he have ever imagined ending up where he was now. In the space of a few days his world had been turned on his head. Merlin was now probably the most powerful man in Camelot, or he had been up until now. His father was most likely about ready to hit the roof and have him executed, the knights were in disarray. He didn't even _know_ where Gweniver had gotten too, _and Merlin was dying. _

The Prince shook his head and focused his eyes back on the injured servant, if only to reassure himself he was still there. His mind hadn't quite wrapped round the fact Merlin may not be… with them, for much longer and part of Arthur was glad for it, glad that shock seemed to be holding back the grief even if it didn't last.

Merlin _couldn't_ die. It was a fact of life, a belief so firmly rooted in his heart and mind that any other ending seemed impossible. Merlin was too stubborn to die, more than that Arthur was too stubborn to even _let _Merlin die.

"There has to be something we can do." Gwaine murmured ,chin now resting on the hilt of his sword, "Magic, or something."

"Do you know another sorcerer mad enough to come to Camelot?" Arthur asked wryly. Gwaine didn't look up as he replied.

"I'm fairly sure Merlin's set on being called a Warlock." He paused for a moment frowning, "I don't know any, other than the one that swapped sides for us." Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he remembered

"Gillie, he said his name was Gillie." Arthur said.

Gwaine grunted in confirmation. He glanced to the window where the sun was beginning to rise in the distance. Gillie hadn't hung around when the guard came out in force but he still doubted he would have gone far, if only to see how Merlin would make it out of the mess he'd landed himself in.

He glanced over at Arthur, looking him sincerely in the eye for the first time in days.

"Do you want to find him or shall I?"

Arthur stood from his chair in a whirl, completely ignoring the weight of his armor as he turned and rushed out the door. Gwaine aloud himself a little victory smirk before he reached forward and patted Merlin's arm.

"S' gonna be all right mate, Princess is on the case. You hold on and when you wake up you can watch the fireworks when Arthur sees what I did to Sir Hendrgen's nose." Gwaine snickered to himself at the thought before he sobered quickly, "You certainly found a good Prat to die for." He sighed.

-M-

Arthur hit the court yard at a run, glad that none of his father's men had managed to find him yet. He'd had a passing servant remove his outer armor so that only his chainmail remained; it was heavy but nothing he hadn't dealt with since the age of twelve. Still he couldn't quite ignore the slight shake in his legs as he ran, the exhaustion wearing heavily on him after the past days events.

The town was quit as he crossed the bridge; no one was up yet, probably planning to stay in later after last night's mess. Still it was eerie in the early morning light and made it harder to distract himself from the constant worries that were spinning through his mind.

Stopping in the middle of the square Arthur took in the damage at the center of their battle ground. stone had been ripped from the floor and walls covering the area in a thick layer of ruble. He could see the spot where the dragon had landed in front of Merlin, a darkish scorch mark surrounded by cracked flagstones. The sorcerers had made a mess of the buildings on either side, some still falling apart while others were nothing but smoking ruble on the floor.

Guards stood posted around the area to keep an eye on things but there was no sign of the sorcerer who had helped them. Arthur swallowed a curse as he scowered the ruble, looking from the place Merlin had crashed in to a building to where he'd last seen the other sorcerer running for cover to get away from Morgana. When he couldn't find anything he asked one of the soldiers if anyone had been seen lurking around but apparently they hadn't found anyone.

The man continued rattling off another list of reports while Arthur fought to keep himself from screaming in pure frustration. That was when something dark flickered in the corner of his eye and he froze. Ignoring the guard Arthur's head snapped round just as a largish black dragon slowed midflight and landed somewhere in the lower town.

Without thinking he murmured some reply to the soldier that sounded vaguely like 'thanks, keep up the good work' and took off towards the spot he saw the dragon. He cleared the square just as he heard a loud authorative voice call his name, he recognized is as Sir Ector one of his father's most trusted knights but he had no time to deal with the man right now.

He kept running and didn't look back. People passed him on either side, those few who came out to inspect this wars damage but Arthur barely saw them as he tore towards the Rising Sun Inn. He'd just reached the doorway where the smoldering remains of the sign hung uselessly from the wall creaking noisily, that he began to hear the noises.

"Look, I may not be a Dragon Lord but don't you think I don't know you bloody well know what I'm saying! Leave; go on get out of here… I order you to leave Camelot!... Now plea- Hey, leave that alone!"

The high angry voice was matched by a low hissing growl that emanated from the alley to the side of the beaten pub and Arthur quickly made his way around the side of the building, mindful of any debris in his way. Just as he reached the entrance he heard a string of curse words followed by what sounded like 'bloody lizards'.

Arthur covered his eyes as he made his way in to the dim ally. His eyes adjusted quickly and he blinked at the scene in front of him. Three small dragons were perched towards the back going through what looked to be a pile of wasted food thrown out by the inn. One of the creatures were just gnawing at a bone that looked like it had come off some kind of cattle, while the others were rummaging through what was left, completely ignoring the sorcerer who was practically jumping up and down on the spot next to them.

Arthur was about to call out when the man, tugging at his hair in irritation turned and faced the Prince. In an instant all the coulor drained from his face and his eyes goggled at the Prince.

"Oh Gods." He croaked swallowing nervously.

"I understand you're Gillie." Arthur called trying and failing to sound nonchalant. He was exhausted and hadn't quite got his breath back from the run. Gillie seemed to miss all this simply staring at the Prince, fear in his eyes as he stepped back a pause.

"Hello, I um- That whole, thing back there- just helping out a friend, really no problem from me about anything…" he continued to ramble as he stepped back, the dragons spared him a glance before continuing to eat.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Arthur said. Gillie licked his lips nervously, eyes scanning the prince as he finally came to a stop near the back of the ally.

"Er… good, that's… good."

"I'm here to ask for your help." Here Gillie looked suspicious taking another cautious step back from the Prince.

"What?"

"It's for Merlin."

"What about Merlin?" The stranger asked quickly, brow creasing.

"He's dying."

At this Gillie's eyes widened in disbelief before he quickly looked away. All caution for the Prince seemed to leave him for a moment as he turned half away from the alley entrance. The tearing of rotting food stopped as the three dragon s dropped what they were holding to stare at the Prince with surprisingly large eyes.

"What happened?" Gillie asked quietly.

"Our physician says he may have used too much power, that he doesn't have enough left to heal himself with."

"And you came to me?" The man asked in disbelief eyeing the Prince.

"I have a distinct lack of options at this point in time." Arthur grumbled impatiently, "Will you help."

Gillie reached over scratching the back of his head, for a moment he seemed at a loss for words as he eyed the floor. The dragons stared at him expectantly, apparently following the conversation with rapt attention even when Gillie glowered at them. Finally he sighed heavily looking back to the Prince.

"I really don't know what I could do. Healings hard on its own, I only known the basics like… like knife wounds but this… I don't know how you could help him."

Arthur groaned rubbing at his face as he felt his last chance quickly slipping away. He heard the dragons make loud jittering noises but didn't pay any attention.

"Surely there must be something?"

"There probably is in some old book somewhere but I don't know anything about it. I'm sorry."

The dragons at this leapt off the rubbish heap and began walking towards the alleys entrance, making more noise as they moved. The young sorcerer turned on them glaring.

"Now you decide to leave!"

They ignored him still and kept moving towards the Prince. Arthur tensed as the one in front leapt in to the air with a quick run to land just in front of him. Remembering they were Merlin's dragon now did little to ease his nerves but he kept his hand away from his sword as the creature grumbled and nudged him in the shoulder with its large snout. Arthur looked over at Gillie who rather unhelpfully merely shrugged in response.

The dragon nudged him again hissing loudly as it moved away slightly and curled its wings at its side, leaving a larger proportion of its back free. Arthur's eyes widened in understanding just as Gillie said.

"I think it wants you to go with it."

"It want me to climb on its back." Arthur replied stiffly. Gillie shrugged.

"Maybe it knows a way to help Merlin… I knew those bloody lizards understood what I was saying."

"Or it just wants to fly up and drop me." Again Gillie just shrugged in response, though he eyed the dragon cautiously.

"That's the problem with damn magical creatures, you don't know which ones can think and if you do you never know what their thinking. You'll just have to make a calculated risk." He paused for a moment and then thinking of his injured friend added in a careful voice, "for Merlin?"

Those few words seemed to have the same affect on the Prince as 'Camelot is in danger' has on Merlin. That is to say he leapt in to the danger as if he'd suddenly forgotten it was even relevant. With only slight problems he pulled himself on to the dragons back, perched between his wings as he tried to work out where to put his arms. Gillie smirked to himself in amusement.

"Well there's a sight you don't see every day." He commented with a light chuckle. Arthur glared at him until he stopped.

Cautiously Arthur wound his arms around the dragon's neck, glad that he had disposed of his gauntlets as his fingers locked securely. The black wings flexed as much as they could in the thin alleyway, checking their maneuverability before they attempted to fly.

"Good luck." Gillie said though there was very little confidence in his tone. Arthur cocked his head his way.

"Thanks."

Arthur breathed out heavily, his mind whirling with thoughts like _this is insane_, _why am I even considering this_ and of course_ I'm sitting on a damned dragon._ He stubbornly reminded himself that this was for Merlin, that he owed him enough to ignore whatever madness came his way until the servant was back on his feet and he could properly shout and berate him or else shut him in a room where he couldn't get in to any more trouble and never let him out.

Gillie eyed the Prince as if he could hear the thoughts wiring through that stupid blond head if he just glowered hard enough, he couldn't but there was some benefit to his looking. This came as the dragon, finally satisfied with its rider's position shifted on its legs and darted forward faster than any normal creature could take off at.

The one thing that would stick with Gillie for the rest of his life and which he planned to share in vivid detail with Merlin if ever he got the chance was the look of complete shock on Arthur's face as the creature moved, as if only then had he realized he _was_ actually sitting on a dragon to go god knows where for the slight chance that the reptile _might_ have enough intelligence to understand what he needed.

It was that look of sudden shock that had the sorcerer falling about the dark alley laughing even as the small dragon sped away out of sight. He stayed that way for awhile, eventually kneeling on the floor as he clutched at his ribs under the watchful gaze of two surprisingly confused looking dragons. This was probably the first time he realized how utterly bonkers Merlin's life was and he'd never been quite so happy at such a realization.

**Again sorry if it seems a bit rushed out tomorrow I am leaving the country for a longer and much, much warmer holiday somewhere else. Unfortunately for updates I will be away for two weeks and though I will probably have all the chapters done by then I can't be sure I will get internet out there…**

**I might though you never know, depends if the hotel is gonna try and charge me ridiculous amounts for my wireless. **

**Sorry I couldn't finish this chapter in time I have packing to do so had to cut the thing in half : P hope you enjoyed anyway. I'm sure most of you will guess where mini Dragons is taking Arthur.  
I will be writing part two in the airport tomorrow. : P  
Love reviews as usual XD  
All the best ; ) **

**SQ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guess what! This place has free internet yay! ;P **

**Apolagies again and thanks for the lovely reviews! I know someone may be leaving us : ( but if you are still there good luck with collage. Heck good luck with any collage goers and I hope all A-level students were happy with their results. (I'm still waiting on mine damnit)**

**Anyway I admit that I found this chapter a little (very) difficult especially because I am on holiday and have been completely shattered most the time I was writing this.  
****It has Not been proof read ****so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find it's hard to work here :P**

**I may have to rewrite it I don't know that's for you guys to judge but I hope it's ok : )  
Enjoy (hopefully) : P**

Flying was not how he had ever imagined it as a child. When he was young he'd often thought about flying, being a bird or even flying a dragon (it made sense then that a Pendragon _would_ or should obviously own a dragon) before his father swiftly knocked any ideas of that out of his head. Still he hadn't quite forgotten, imagining seeing the ground rush by below him , racing his own shadow across green meadows and twisting in the breeze. As a child just the dream had seemed amazing.

This was _so_ much more. The wind was shrieking in his ears and all the world passed around him in a blur. Muscle sinews flexed beneath his fingers under the scales of the black dragon reminding him how real this situation happened to be. Through the rush of air and the darkness that had filled most of his last few days Arthur grinned, a flash of brilliant white amongst the black and when he laughed it was almost as if the whole word laughed with him.

The far too intelligent black reptile seemed to smirk before banking to the left in the direction of the forests. The rider was oblivious to this though his eyes were looking around franticly even while the wind made them sting from staring. The dragon's ears twitched as it revaluated its direction, head twitching from side to side. It sensed its target almost the moment it passed Camelot's walls, a restless presence on the edge of a clearing. Waiting, shifting, afraid, nothing so powerful should be so fearful and the feeling made the small dragon shiver, almost dislodging its rider.

Arthur grabbed a firmer hold of the dragon's neck, his excitement for a moment giving way to panic as he pitched forward. The dragon pulled up to catch him and then as his grip tightened dived forward. Arthur shouted –not screamed, there is a difference- as his stomach seemed to drop to the souls of his feet.

For some time they plummeted, break neck speed towards the ground before the dragon pulled up, coming in too fast as the ground rushed beneath them. Its back legs brushed the ground for a moment before it danced up again, the ground was moving too fast. Its wings flickered, still gliding but trying to slow.

Its front legs brushed the ground and then contacted. Arthur ducked as a large mound of soil was kicked back over his head and then they were sliding. A spray of mud following them as the dragons back legs finally made contact, they skidded a little more, tail whipping out franticly for balance. Finally they stopped, Arthur clinging white knuckled to the dragons throat while the creature itself whined somewhat at the long stretch of ruined ground behind them and its own talons.

Arthur moaned and half fell, half stumbled off its back, while the dragon hissed its distaste. From the tree line there was a low resounding chuckle. Arthur froze while the small dragon fell back, curling in on itself to make it all the smaller.

"You young ones, far too hasty your actions misguided. Your landings… clumsy."

Something big shifted from the trees, glinting gold in the morning sunlight. For a moment Arthur was reminded of armor but then another memory was bought to light. The memory of a creature much, much larger than any he had seen today, hot breath burning all in its wake. The Great Dragon paced from the forest a moment later and Arthur made to grasp his sword. The small black dragon shrunk back, head lowered as Killgharah glared at the Prince.

"I believe we have already gone down that rout," he eyed the sword, "and it did very little good for anyone."

"You attacked Camelot." Arthur snarled because the only alternative was saying '_you can talk?' _and that didn't quite sound as outraged, "I killed you!"

"I would have thought, young Pendragon that you had realized by now that very little is quite what it seems." Killgharah replied.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked hand still on his sword.

"The same as you do, or at least I assume so if your presence here is anything to go by."

Arthur eyed the dragon suspiciously, his sword lowering though only a fraction. His mind was whirling over thoughts and memories, the past in light of his latest realizations. If Merlin were a Warlock would he know there had been a dragon under the castle since he arrived there? He considered this for a moment before glancing back up in to large unnatural gold eyes.

"You're here for Merlin." He stated.

"That is correct Young Prince, I wonder what other small details you will think over before we come to the heart of the matter." The Great Dragon said irritably, his head twitching towards the city as his wings twitched impatiently.

"Namely?"

"What is wrong with the Warlock and how this can be fixed, preferably before Noon." Before Arthur could ask the Dragon spoke over him, "That is how long he has Pendragon, a precious few hours which you would waste speaking with me."

The Dragon was restless, chaffing against his promise to Merlin. He couldn't enter Camelot, even while the Last Dragon Lord lay dying and the process was excruciating. Killgharah's jaw tightened reflexively as his eyes narrowed at the future King. If the Princeling knew how close he was to losing his precious destiny he wondered if he would wait around as he was doing now.

"Why do you wish to help Merlin?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"A matter you can surely take up with _Merlin_ if he survives." He growled, "Prince, know that I wish for the continued existence of your friend for my own reasons as well as your own." The Prince looked to continue and Killgharah did not have the patience, "Do you wish the young Warlock to survive or not!" he barked angrily.

Arthur jumped slightly staring at the dragon as what he had been saying seemed to sink in and he began to remember.  
_Merlin-dying- put up with all weirdness until idiot lives._  
Arthur closed his eyes, shaking his head. _Gods this day…_ He put his sword back in its sheath and looked back at the Dragon.

"What do I need to do?"

"I need to see Merlin."

"You can't, he's in the castle and I doubt you can get to him unnoticed." Killgharah began to speak but some –small- childish part of Arthur got his own back and cut across him, "He's too injured to move far."

The dragon scowled at him and when he huffed out a breath the beginnings of flames sparked in his nostrils. Arthur realized it may have been a mistake to provoke the large fire breathing dragon but his already bruised ego could only stand so much and so he glared back at the dragon, trying to pretend he wasn't forced to stare up at the huge creature. It reminded him somewhat of arguments with Merlin, though at least then he had learnt to look up at the lanky servant while at the same time managing to look down his nose at him. It only worked so well on something the size of the Great Dragon.

"Then you must move him to a point in Camelot I can reach without harming him." Killgharah growled.

Arthur hesitated for a moment imagining taking Merlin to the castle walls… but of course the dragon would be spotted. His father would then know the dragon was alive and panic would spread through the city… Arthur sighed rubbing at his face, there had to be something, anything or at least another option rather than showing the dragon in front of the people who believed it dead. Arthur's mind flickered back once again to that dark time and it was only then that he remembered. His eyes flickered up to the dragon he stared back levelly.

"You escaped from the cave under the castle, through some kind of tunnel?"

"The cave opens out not too far from Camelot." The Dragon acknowledged.

"I could get Merlin to the caves with some help and you could get there without anyone-"

Killgharah roared, fury and a shred of fear mixed in his voice. Despite himself Arthur leapt back a few feet while the small black dragon cried out and leapt n to the air, flying in a loop back to the other side of the field. Killgharah settled down enough to glare furiously at the Prince, he lowered his head to the blonds level and Arthur was forced to shrink away from the force of the heat that hit him.

"You expect me to return to the prison that held me bound since you were an infant?" He hissed fury lacing his tone, "The one which your own father tricked me in to in the first place?"

"I'm asking you to go back for Merlin." Arthur growled, "because he is _dying._"

Killgharah shook his head rearing back slightly as he glowered down at Arthur as if he were eyeing some particularly disgusting insect.

"How do I know you are not simply trying to trap me there again as your father has? Using Merlin as bait-"

"I would never do that!" Arthur shouted. Killgharah growled, sharp teeth showing clearly.

"Merlin has always been loyal to you, but you yourself refused to admit any friendship on your part." The Dragon leered at the Prince, his wings stretching back behind him as he glared eye level with Arthur, his voice barely a whisper as he continued, "I wonder if you have chosen to deny that which is your destiny as you have denied what bonds you to the boy."

"I would rather die than betray him!" Arthur snapped, "I came here to save Merlin and if you are too much of a coward to help him then I will find another way!" Killgharah narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say another word, "as you said Merlin doesn't have long, are you going to help him or not?"

Killgharah reared back in to a more comfortable position looking down on the Prince once more. Instead of glaring his eyes looked Arthur up and down with a spark of interest. Some of the fury seemed to have cooled for a moment as he appeared thoughtful.

"He said you were a good man." The dragon murmured.

Arthur froze momentarily thrown but before he could ask the dragon was rearing back on his hind legs, wings stretching out to fly.

"Get Merlin to the caves, and be quick."

"Wait!" Arthur started forward but the dragon was already flying away a loud resounding laugh filling the air as he took off in to the sky.

"Bloody dragons." He growled. To his right the small black dragon croaked agreeably.

-M-

Arthur refused to stop and consider what was being done as they landed in a shadowed alcove just outside the walls of Camelot. He leapt off the small dragon and began to walk to the main gate, refusing to look back as if he could pretend the creature had never been there at all.

His hand was still pressed tightly to the hilt of his sword but he forced himself to stop as he passed the guards at the first gate. They nodded in respect but Arthur took little notice and hurried through the market place, not once taking his eyes from the citadel. Half jogging he made it to the courtyard in good time and was soon clattering up the stairs to the physician's quarters.

He flew through the door and ran straight in to Lancelot. The Knight yelped and nearly fell over before Arthur grabbed the front of his bloodied shirt and pulled him back. Lancelot laughed suddenly relief and a dull glazed look showing in his eyes –probably a result of whatever potion Gaius had given him- a grin that looked disturbingly like Merlin's spread over his face.

"Oh good Arthur it's you! I thought… I thought- something else…"

"It's alright Lance don't hurt yourself." Called Gwaine from somewhere behind him.

Arthur closed the door and motioned for Lancelot to sit down before he fell down. Gwaine surprisingly was stood mixing herbs (clumsily) by the table but Merlin's door had been left wide open so he was in clear view. As Arthur looked around he noticed all the knights were in attendance -minus Elyan-, looking battered and weary but there all the same. They also had their weapons close to hand and each looked equally relived that it had been Arthur to come through the doorway. Leon stood up, swaying only slightly as he stepped forward to address Arthur.

"Sire, we fear Uther will take action very soon if we do not do something to… remove Merlin from harm." Arthur paused taken aback that it was Leon suggesting this.

"We will have to move him soon." Lancelot added with only a slight slur.

Percival who had woken, grunted his agreement massaging the side of his head all the while. Arthur nodded as Gwaine caught his eye, giving up the herbs as a lost cause.

"So did you find him?"

"Yes, he… can't help." Gwaine's scowl darkened.

"Can't or won't." The knight said menacingly.

"He couldn't, he didn't even know how but… he sort of helped me in the right direction."

"Right, so what do we have to do?" he asked quickly.

The other knights watched the back and forth in silence while Lancelot actually went as far to sway in his seat. Arthur's eyes flickered nervously to the window where the early morning light had broken in to daylight.

"We have till noon. Merlin must be bought to the caves under the castle th- someone who can help him will meet us there."

Gwaine's eyes narrowed minutely at whatever Arthur had been about to say but he quickly dismissed it, ready to go with anything to get Merlin back on his feet.

"We'll need to carry him on something." Gwaine said instead glancing around the room.

"Gaius keeps a stretcher behind the cupboard, uses if for tournaments." Leon answered briskly.

Lancelot stood to get it but Leon pulled him back down as he instantly began to sway dangerously. Gwaine marched over to it while Arthur walked more in to the room so he could keep an eye on Merlin through the door.

Moments later Gwaine was carrying a large canvas across the room while Leon quickly cleared the table as the other knight put it down. It was a ridiculously thin and spindly creation for something used on knights but it would probably suit Merlin just fine. Arthur looked over to Gwaine who seemed to be eyeing the eft over blood stains incredulously.

"Now we just have to get him on to it without shifting any broken bones." He murmured. Gwaine pursed his lips.

"There's no easy way to do it sire." Leon murmured quietly, "best to just do it carefully."

Arthur nodded slowly, cautiously he turned to face Merlin but when he made to step forward his legs felt like led. Weighing him down until he came to a stop a bare foot from where he had started. Gwaine seemed to hesitate similarly freezing by the stretcher and licking his lips nervously.

Leon was the one to walk forward, cautiously and still holding his arm close to his chest. He closed in on the doorway even without the stretcher and knowing he wouldn't be able to lift Merlin on his own, especially with his bad arm. He did know though that if someone didn't move then they would all remain frozen there and the others did not look like they could quite bring themselves to start the inevitable.

Arthur watched with wide eyes as Leon crossed the room while Gwaine rocked forward on his feet as if debating moving forward to stop him. Lancelot was watching with a dull look while Percival leaned back in his seat waiting for everyone to make up their mind… his head just hurt so much.

At the same time Arthur and Gwaine started forward. Gwaine threw a glance back at the stretcher but he was fairly certain it wouldn't fit through the narrow doorway easily. Leon had already noticed this of course and glanced back as his friend hesitated.

"He is lying on top of the blanket, if you are careful you can lift him as far as the stretcher on that." Gwaine nodded mechanically and walked forward.

Finally the three stood in the small room all staring down at the pale weak form in the bed before them. It was a sight that was becoming far too familiar and Arthur swore when this was all over he was never letting that clumsy dolt out of his sight again. Leon could be very little help with his bad arm so he stepped back as Arthur and Gwaine moved to stand on either side of the bed.

"And you're sure this person will be able to help him?" Gwaine asked quietly.

"Almost certain." Arthur replied. The knight nodded, pressing his lips in determination.

"Right then, let's get this over with."

-M-

It was difficult moving through the castle. Leon lead the way with Lance stumbling at his side behind them Gwaine and Arthur managed the stretcher with Merlin between them and taking up the rear Perceval followed, looking slightly dazed but keeping his wits about him all the same.

They had come across plenty of servants, all of which scattered quickly while they came up against soldiers only once. These were dispersed with a warning bark from Leon who could be quite terrifying if he put his mind to it. They swept quickly through the halls in the direction of the dungeons struggling around sharp corners and small stairways.

Merlin was getting paler and Arthur was sure he had heard his breathing hitch more than once. He was painfully aware of the passage of time and he would have forced Gwaine in to a run if it weren't for the burning in his own arms and legs. Merlin wasn't heavy, more than anything he was worryingly light but even that amount of weight over a prolonged period was wearing down on his tired body. If there was a god in heaven Merlin would pull through and then they could all sleep for a week, better yet a fortnight.

When they made it down the last few steps to the dungeon Arthur was about ready to collapse. Then they met their next obstacle. The dungeon guards sprang from their bored game, instantly on high alert as they called 'halt!' loud enough to give any of them a headache. Perceval groaned loudly.

"Who goes there?" one of them called. Leon's eyes narrowed instantly.

"Don't ask stupid questions." The knight growled.

"The King ordered everyone to be at their posts." The taller of the two said sharply, "No one should be down here apart from us. I must ask you to leave or we shall have to report you."

Leon was about ready to answer this but Arthur cut across him, anger and frustration showing in his tired voice as he fixed the men with a heated glare.

"Then you better hurry along to my father." He snapped.

The guard's heads swiveled to face him, eyes widening comically as they noticed their crown Prince stooping to lift the stretcher with the very pale figure.

"Sire!" they both cried in surprise bowing hastily. Arthur had no time for this though and his eyes narrowed further.

"Leave, now."

They didn't question him. The low anger in his voice warned as much and they were quickly marching away at a fast pace.

"That may not have been wise." Leon warned.

"Who cares about wise?" Gwaine chuckled and then he was pushing the stretcher forward in to Arthurs back until the Prince moved towards the tunnels below, "Come on then princess, nearly there."

Leon led the way once again, picking up a torch on the way down. He heard Gwaine curse behind him as they struggled down the steps but by now he was too intrigued by the light at the bottom of the stairs to notice. Leon frowned as they drew closer wondering if there were more soldiers down here, though it would make no sense why they were guarding so far down in a part of the castle no body went. Finally he reached the bottom step and remembered to look back to check on the others.

"Sire?"

"Fine Leon." Arthur replied in a strained voice. Leon winced in sympathy, "Do you see anything?"

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be looking for sire." Leon answered.

Arthur grunted in acknowledgement knowing he would know when Leon spotted who, or what they were here to see. Nodding to the knight he watched as Leon started forward moving deeper in to the cavern. Arthur followed trying to keep him in sight at all times. That was when they reached the small archway that he remembered lead out to the main cave and Leon cried out in surprise.

"Calm yourself." Boomed a deep voice that Arthur instantly recognized as the dragons scathing tone.

"Leon, it's alright." Arthur called as he saw the knight reach for his sword.

Leon turned to stare at him with wide eyes while the other knights tried to crowd forward to see exactly what they were missing. Gwaine pushed the stretcher until Arthur was out on the platform and the knight could see in to the cave.

"By the gods." He whispered in shock. Lancelot stared, blinked and then whispered in a very small voice.

"Dragon..."

Percival sort of grunted a slight widening of his eyes showing his surprise.

"You took longer than I had anticipated young Pendragon." Killgharah said, "I fear we have little time left."

"What do we have to do?" Arthur called barely forcing down the panic.

"Put Merlin down at the edge of the platform," they complied quickly, "and now before I shall help him there is-"

"What do you mean before you can help!" Arthur bellowed, "You just said we had little time left!"

"And you are making it longer by speaking!" Killgharah roared, temper quick to flare. Arthur shut up under the dragons glare, "Before I can help him you must make a promise."

"What Promise?" Arthur spat, "You didn't say anything about this before."

"That's because I am saying it now, young Pendragon. You must swear on your life, on the Pendragon name and all of Camelot that you shall not seek to harm Merlin again. The injuries that you have inflicted did more damage then you could possibly know and I want your promise that you will not seek to harm him again."

"Why would I be helping him now if I wanted to hurt him?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I know little of your mind Prince but I will have your promise that this shall not happen again. I shall have it or I shall let Merlin die for only then will he be saf-"

"How is being dead being safe!"

"Safe from you." Killgharah finished angrily, "Your promise Pendragon or this is where your destiny ends and all of Albion shall pay for it."

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what the Dragon meant by this but he stared in shock at the lizard maybe longer then he should have for soon the silence was filled with a deep furious growl. Killgharah glared hard at the Prince and it took the blond a moment to realize he was supposed to answer. His eyes flickered from the dragon to Merlin's pale form and then back again before he drew himself up in to his full regal standing and said solemnly.

"I Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon swear on my life, my name and Camelot that I will never seek to do Merlin harm, nor will I stand for any other attempting to inflict harm upon him."

The growl was gone within a moment and Arthur looked up to see what seemed to be a smile carved in to the great dragons ancient features. A low chuckle filled the room before the Dragon spoke again.

"I am so very glad you said that my King."

Before Arthur could question him Killgharah sucked in a great lungful of breath, flames wrapping around his mouth before he roared and fire swept across the space between them and rushed over the Knights Prince and the pale Warlock.

**Its not what you think!... or is it? **

**I am verrry nervous about putting this up, I hope it went ok. Anyway Pppppplease review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews (who doesn't?) and even if they're bad ones I can either go back and fix it or keep it in mind for future. **

**Thanks for reading, this still isn't the end (obviously) maybe end it next chapter… though that's jinxed it now so maybe 2? **

**I'm rambling sorry. Basically thank you so much for reviews so far and please do continue : P  
Again hope you enjoyed  
SQ**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm home! Oh England how I have missed you! And the tea (yes fine I will conform to that particular English-y addiction XD) to be fair the tea over there… just wasn't right *shivers*  
Sorry for the cliffy guys if it helps I felt a lil guilty : P**

**Thanks to PJD for the cool suggestion which I have fitted in as best as I can and thank you so much everyone else who all have reallllly cool names, some of which I haven't the slightest chance of getting right, Thanks! Your reviews had me grinning madly in my hotel room, I really appreciate them :D:D:D:D **

**Killgharah's fortune cookie talk is hard to write XD This may be another longish chapter woops : P  
Can't tell you how nervos I was putting this up, shall hide under the soffa for awhile I think XP  
Hope you enjoy!**

The fire roared over them and for a moment the intense heat seemed to be all that surrounded him. Arthur felt the pain as it hit his skin, roasting the air around him and choking the air in his lungs.

Even as the pain grew Arthur knew on some level that he wasn't really burning. The fire that appeared to crash over them, the fire that he could see heating the rocks around them to molten slack, brushed past him leaving only the slight traces of agony in the air around them.

The sound was deafening, the light blinding. It took all of his strength not to give in to the panic that hit him in a rising tide, but for now the single thought fixed in his mind, _he wasn't burning_. He'd seen enough people burning at the pyre to know what it would be like, at least in a sense and he knew that if the fire were hitting him as it appeared, he would be in an awful lot more pain, and of course by now dead.

The fire stopped as quickly as it appeared and Arthur blinked in the dim light that glowed from the heated rocks. The knights were still behind him, looking just as pale and wide eyed as he imagined he looked himself.

There was another roar as Killgharah reared back and Arthur noted his scales for a moment seemed to glow with their own light. But he didn't notice anything of the dragon beyond that because it was then that his eyes picked out a light blue glow, soft and yet burning fiercely between the Dragon and the small cluster of people. It appeared before them in a large half dome, reaching from deep in to the ravine below to the ceiling of the cave.

Killgharah snarled and clattered backwards, long claws digging in to the rock as he backed away from the magic. Merlin gasped on the floor, his back arching as his eyes flashed gold below half closed eyelids. There was a bright gold light hovering just above his chest that made the air hum with power.

"What have you done!" Arthur called desperately. He took a step towards Merlin but felt a faint power urging him back, making the hair on the back of his neck stick up as he faltered mid stride.

Killgharah grunted in what almost sounded like discomfort, he was forced anther step backwards off the ledge while his sharp teeth clenched. He dug his feet in to the ground and pushed his head down as if to force back the shield.

"I'm busy Pendragon." He growled.

The blue shield came in to contact with the Dragon's bowed head and he growled as the force pushed against him. Arthur looked down to see Merlin struggling for breath, his eyes were burning brighter by the moment and Arthur forced himself to take those last few steps forward until he could kneel by the boy. It was obvious the shield was coming from Merlin, though how he was casting it when he didn't have the power to even heal himself the Prince didn't know.

As if in answer to what he was thinking there was an audible snap from Merlin's arm and the frail boy whimpered. The blue shield gave in a little before burning back brighter and eliciting a fresh snarly from Killgharah. Merlin's breathing was rapid and shallow and Arthur watched in desperation as his friends eyes scrunched up in pain and a wave of agony rippled across his pale form. As the white light pulsed the cut that marred Merlin's cheek slowly began to heal until it was little more than a bright red line. There were other tell tale snaps as his more serious injuries seemed to right themselves even as the blue light grew all the brighter.

Killgharah had very little room left; his whole form seemed to strain against Merlin's magic without success. Finally he roared, great plumes of fire weaving from his mouth and crashing against the blue shield. Merlin cried out and his body jolted forward as the air was once again superheated around them. Arthur pushed him down, carefully keeping his hands on the frail boy's chest without adding too much pressure. The Warlock continued to strain against him, the blue shield grew brighter and Arthur had to half close his eyes against the light.

"Merlin!" he shouted desperately but the Warlock couldn't hear him.

Snarling furiously The Great Dragon reared back on the small amount of space he had left and drawing his wings close to his body, leant forward. His feet slammed hard against the blue light. Merlin sat up as if he'd been electrocuted, a strangled gasp leaving his throat as large gold eyes stared straight forward. Arthur grabbed his shoulders holding him in place as the Warlock began to muter quietly in a small panicky voice he'd never heard from the boy before.

"Merlin?" Arthur said trying to draw Merlin's line of sight. The Warlock twitched.

"Arthur.."

Merlin still wasn't looking at him but that small whisper was enough to send a wave of relief through Arthur even while the Dragon roared furiously near them.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered and though the voice was so quiet Arthur felt the message wasn't for him.

"Calm yourself Merlin, you know I mean no harm." Killgharah bellowed, falling back from his assault even as he remained balanced precariously close to the edge of a long fall.

Merlin almost laughed, it was a laugh at first but it seemed to die on his lips becoming something dull and biter. His gold eyes were still staring straight ahead.

"Harmless…" He muttered dully.

The shield dropped as if it had never been there and Killgharah dropped back in to his normal position on the rock. Merlin's eyes lit up once more with their bright glow and he gasped slightly closing his eyes. When he opened them again they were their usual deep blue and he frowned for a moment as if confused. Then they widened and looked straight at Arthur, not quite concealing the thrill of panic that shone in their depths.

For a moment Arthur felt wounded and he quickly let go of his tight grip on Merlin's shoulders. He looked away before he even considered the action. Merlin had every right to be angry and every reason to be afraid. One battle together wouldn't fix what had been done, nothing was that easy.

Merlin swayed slightly as the tight grip was released. The world was rushing back to him with startling clarity, colures filling in what had previously been a mixture of gold and grey, facts and memories, everything that had happened over the past few days, over the past _three years_ hitting him in one moment.

It happened so quickly it made his head spin until he almost felt sick and then he found himself sitting on the floor, shivering in a cold dark cave with the one warm fixed presence removed from his arms as if the mere touch had scorched them. When he looked up he found the Prince wouldn't look at him, it was almost a blow in itself and Merlin quickly looked away suddenly feeling very alone. His thoughts began to swirl in that direction and he felt he really was about to be sick when another warm comforting presence grabbed his shoulder.

He didn't jump, for some reason he just felt it was a friend before he even looked over to find Gwaine beaming at him, relief bright in his features. Merlin instantly found his mouth twitching to return the smile but before he could do anything he was absorbed in to a typical Gwaine bear hug this time with the added affect of having his lungs crushed until he could barely breathe.

Despite the lack of breath the embrace was warm and all thoughts of being alone were chased away in an instant. Over Gwaine's shoulder the rest of the knights were revealed. Leon having just about recovered from the shock of- well of whatever the hell just happened, offered him a tentative if hesitant smile while Lancelot beamed at him in a way that made Merlin question whether he was sober. Perceval grinned at him looking perfectly pleased with the world. Elyan wasn't there and Merlin hoped he was alright.

It didn't matter for a moment that the after affects of pain were still wracking his body with shivers or that Arthur was still kneeling about a foot away from him carefully looking anywhere but at his X-servant, because now Gwaine was here to pick up the pieces. He almost laughed hysterically but stopped himself just in time, no need t make them question his sanity now.

Gwaine patted him heavily on the back before slipping back to hold him at arm's length.

"Great to have you back mate."

"Thanks." Merlin replied smiling faintly.

Killgharah chuckled deeply though the sound was rather weary. Merlin's magic could be devastating normally but on a purely instinctual level it was a force of nature in itself. Still he managed to stay conscious if only in the hopes of spinning some infuriating riddles before getting out of this horrible cave and never returning again.

"You managed to heal yourself for the first time young Warlock, I congratulate you."

Arthur's head snapped up quickly, obviously glad for the distraction as he scowled at the Great Dragon. Of course the Prince would be the one to fall in to his trap, Killgharah thought smugly, mortals were so predictable

"I thought you were the one healing him?" He called sounding angry. Killgharah simply smiled.

"Why whatever gave you that idea, I was attempting to incinerate you." Some of the Knights suddenly looked paler, Merlin who couldn't look any paler if he wanted too just stared looking a bit dazed, "Gaius is a intelligent for a mortal physician, but he is still flawed. Merlin had plenty of magic, he is a Warlock, and he will probably never run out of magic there is just a great deal of it that remains un-accessed."

"So what the hell just happened?" Arthur roared.

He'd had a stressful day and he wanted it over _now._ All this dithering about was only putting him in a worse mood and the fact that the Dragon seemed to be enjoying it only made the situation worse.

"He defended himself and you of course. He did so instinctually and called on a magic far deeper than that he would usually use." At the princes confused look the dragon simply snorted irritably, "I would not expect you to understand young prince, Merlin healed himself with his own power, he just needed a little prompting first. After all he can hardly protect you with the amount of injuries he was currently suffering."

It hit him suddenly and for a moment he felt uncertain, almost ill. So Merlin hadn't thought to heal himself, was that it? He was dying and he'd let it happen when he could have stopped it? The dragon had put Arthur's life in danger and so for Arthur's sake Merlin- or Merlin's magic, whatever- had intervened, healing himself so that he could help Arthur… is that seriously what happened?

The Prince looked uncertainly over at the servant who was frowning at his feet. Gwaine looked considerably confused but Arthur saw the moment he gave up on the problem and instead threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders grinning all the more. Merlin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Merlin," the Warlock looked up in to the gold eyes of the Dragon. Under the intense blue gaze Killgharah seemed to hesitate before falling quickly back on familiar ground, "Some things cannot be broken no matter the strain. Lies and trickery will only work so far, once under the light of truth it is only a matter of time before their damage is revealed and brushed away." He looked down his nose at the Warlock as his wings fanned out around him ready to take off, "Keep well."

This time when Killgharah took off, aiming for the gash in the rock, back to the light of day and freedom, thistime no one called after him.

-M-

Arthur watched Merlin carefully as they made their way back up the stairs. The servant Warlock looked distant as he was hurried up the stairs, Gwaine glued to him on one side while Lancelot was sure to be close on the other. Arthur walked ahead of them with Leon but glanced back reflectively whenever he couldn't see the red neckerchief in the corner of his eye.

As Arthur glanced back for the fifth time in so many minutes Merlin looked up and caught his eye. It was as if a shock ran through the air and Arthur field him holding his breath as he stared in to those deep fearful depths.

He was scared, obviously and for good reason. He looked just as lost as Arthur felt and it was then that the Prince realized really just how much they relied on each other, to know what to do, how to feel, how to act. Now their friendship lay in tatters on the ground and all the usual defenses – _Prat, Idiot, shut up __**Mer**__lin- _meant nothing.

Arthur's foot hit a step almost propelling him forward before he caught himself. His eyes were back on the stairs ahead even as his mind whirled. Finding himself back in the dungeons he stepped through the doorway to make for the next set of stairs. He shook his head realizing he'd almost ended up a sprawled mess on the floor and wouldn't _that _be embarrassing. Just out of sight Merlin stifled a smirk and flickered his own gaze to the floor.

They would have to find a way to stitch their friendship back together. First though they needed a way out of Camelot.

Arthur was so lost in thought he barely noticed as they came out in to the open hallways until Leon put a hand on his arm.

"Sire if you continue with the others I will report to your father that you've…" Leon rubbed his head huffing irritably, "Gone for a walk or something." Arthur smiled half heartedly.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"It's a delay, I can probably tell him you're taking a bath or have fallen asleep."

Arthur nodded watching as Leon left, long red cloak flowing dramatically out behind him. It was when he turned the corner he noticed another sound, a faint melody that seemed loud in the silent hall. He frowned and turned to find Lancelot humming softly as he stared off in to the distance. Merlin's distant expression was gone for a moment as he stared at Lancelot looking a little concerned.

"Er… is he ok?"

"Just fine." Arthur said irritably watching as Lancelot listed slightly to his right. Merlin took his shoulder and held him in place.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Lancelot said head snapping round so he could fix Merlin with a ridiculous grin.

Merlin's eyebrows almost disappeared under his hair line as he took in the grin. He managed a hesitant smile and Arthur was glad to see that this one at least seemed to reach his eyes.

"I think you should go rest." The Warlock advised good naturedly. Lance's smile dropped as he frowned.

"If I rest, Uther will find you and try to kill you whi-"

"Lance!" Gwaine snapped but it was too late.

The smile dropped from Merlin's face as quickly as it had appeared and any remaining coulor emidietly drained from his face. He almost glanced at Arthur before his gaze locked on a point on the floor and his shoulders hunched resolutely as he tried to hide whatever fear was obviously beginning to rush to the surface.

Arthur glared at Lancelot who looked at east a little sheepish. Behind them Percival huffed irritably. Arthur's eyes flickered to the large knight quickly making a decision, Lance couldn't come he was obviously not in his right mind and though Arthur would rather not lose both the men now he knew better then to ask Gwaine to leave Merlin.

"Percival I need you to escort Lancelot to Gaius's quarters and make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble."

Percival nodded dipping his head slightly and moved towards his friend. Merlin let go of his arm as Lancelot was taken away, the knight clearly not happy about the decision but as said, not in the frame of mind to know what to do about it. Gwaine walked them part way down the hallway as Lance put it a quick last minute struggle leaving Arthur and Merlin alone in the hallway.

They were emidietly enveloped in an awkward silence that irritated Arthur to no end. It shouldn't _be _like this, it never had before. His mind was quickly swirling in panic as it remind him that they had of course been _friends_ then, despite his refusal to admit it. It was Merlin who finally broke the silence however hesitantly.

"Thank you… Arthur." Arthur looked up in surprise in time to see Merlin's eyes glance up to his from the floor, "For what you did…" his head twitched back to the dungeon entrance just to be clear. Arthur nodded struggling past the annoying knot that had decided to lodge in his throat.

"That's… fine." He shrugged as he usually did when emotional discussions were going on.

Merlin was unable to hide the knowing smirk that flickered over his face at seeing this. Honestly sometimes he wondered how the Prat had ever got anywhere with Gwen with an attitude like that.

"What are you smirking at?" Arthur fired off before quickly regretting it.

"Oh nothing _sire." _Merlin replied. Arthur was glad to see none of the amusement had dropped from his eyes, "just something I realized…" Arthur recognized the set up for what it was and allowed a smirk to grow over his face.

"Well that's something that doesn't happen too often, be careful not to strain yourself."

"Ha, very funny.

"I thought so."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

They both chuckled quietly. It wasn't the same, they were still uneasy and the argument didn't have the force it usually would but it felt like reparation somehow. As if he were feeling the very threads of their friendship tying themselves back together. Arthur was hit by a wave of warmth at the thought and smiled openly. Merlin returned the grin looking more relived then anything. It wasn't fixed but it wasn't broken either. They'd be alright.

"Guards coming." Gwaine informed them as he returned to their side, "Think it's time for us to make and exit."

It wasn't very hard to escape the castle. Really Arthur should be more annoyed that their security was quite _that _bad but really he could only feel ridiculously happy. Soldiers were abandoning their posts to help with what had developed in to a somewhat chaotic search and before they could catch up Arthur Gwaine and Merlin were out.

Arthur had been worried when they reached the stables but they were only confronted by a rather short stable boy who, upon seeing Merlin simply broke in to a dizzying grin and dashed about preparing horses for their escape. Arthur was cautious if anything, remembering the last little servant boy who seemed so keen to please. Evidently though Merlin knew the boy and simply smiled in return.

They saddled the horses quickly, the boy helping Merlin while nattering on a mile a minute as if Merlin were not an escaping Warlock (which he simply _had _to know because it had already spread round the castle like wild fire).

They mounted, Arthur looking round cautiously all the while. The main doorway was suddenly filled with a group of soldiers pointing their way and shouting.

"Go!" Gwaine shouted kicking his horse in to a kantar. Merlin blinked before spotting them himself and taking off after the knight. Arthur hurried after them, throwing a last grateful smile at the stable boy who was already waving after Merlin.

The streets cleared before them as Gwaine tore through the town. People turned to watch as the three riders passed by, Arthur even thought he'd heard the occasional shout of 'good luck' from amongst the crowd but they were passing too quickly to be sure. Arthur's shoulders were still hunched with tension, adrenalin filling him in a rush. He almost expected an attack at any moment, something that would go wrong and end their easy escape.

It made it all the better when they finally clattered through the last gate way, out in to the expanses of green fields before them. He may have laughed, he was sure Gwaine did, the Knight crying out loudly equal part relief and success. Arthur rode up beside Merlin (because he was still the Prince damnit and he was _not _riding at the back_.)_

He turned to see Merlin fix him with a brilliant grin, bright blue eyes filled with that happy glow that he was used to. They slowed as the path ahead emptied of houses, a simple dirt path stretching out to the forest not so far ahead. The tension left Arthur in a rush and an easy grin spread over his face.

"Well your safe Merlin." he called to his friend, "won't have to worry about my father bothering you anymore." Merlin hummed agreeably a smirk winding over his face.

"Never mind that, I won't have a certain Prat's room to worry about, or the stables, or the armour, or breakfast, or getting up-"

"You've made your point." Arthur snorted shaking his head ruefully.

"I don't know what it is with us mate." Gwaine said shaking his head, "it seems not one of us can stay in Camelot without the other one getting banished." Merlin grimaced. Arthur scowled before deciding to right the matter.

"Only temporally of course." Merlin looked up at Arthur in surprise, "Oh you don't think you've gotten away just yet _Mer_lin." Arthur said in full princely attitude. "I'm sure one day you'll be able to come back and think of all the chores I can think up until then!"

Merlin grinned at him and Arthur couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin murmured and oh brilliant more of that emotional talk.

Arthur shook off the thought and smiled sincerely. It was alright, for Merlin at least.

"Of course." Merlin seemed to turn to walk away and the Prince almost growled as he automatically made to follow, "Merlin?" Arthur cursed himself as Merlin turned, "I- I'm sorry about… it wasn't really me when-" _I would never have hurt you like that…_He just couldn't say it, the words stuck in his mouth and he quickly looked away kicking himself.

"Yer I know." Arthur's head snapped up to see Merlin smiling faintly at him.

"What? Since when?" He snapped aghast. Merlin almost grinned.

"I guess for once I sort of understood Killgharah's stupid riddles." He changed voice, imitating the Great dragon to the best of his ability "_Lies and trickery will only work so far, once under the light of truth it is only a matter of time before their damage is revealed and brushed away. _Wasn't one of his best ones_" _Arthur laughed as he watched Merlin begin to turn away.

Merlin would leave for now but one day Arthur would be king and so help him if that idiot even tried to be late for his coronation Arthur would drag him back to the castle himself. There had to be some use for those ridiculous ears and if it wasn't listening (which apparently they weren't as the twit constantly refused to do as he was told) then they would be excellent as a hand hold.

Merlin would return one day, Arthur thought, he just hoped things wouldn't be too boring till then.

-M-

Not too far away in the citadel surrounded by clamoring panicking soldiers and smirking stable boys a large black dog sat by the walls, a big doggy grin plastered over its face. It's hard to know exactly what the dog was thinking as it gazed after the escaped trio but there was a definite smug look in the glinting eyes and lulling tongue.

Turning away it paced over to a lone stand that once held a reasonably sized dog statue. It had almost reached its destination when loud shouting came from behind and it looked around to see the King of Camelot himself race down the stairs shouting furiously at the surrounding soldiers.

The dog sneezed at him disdainfully –because yes, dog statues are fully capable of sneezing disdainfully- and leapt lightly on to his plinth. He turned once, twice and three times just to get comfy and the next person to glance in his direction found a proud dog statue holding a shield staring back.

**Aw the end. Sort of I will maybe do an ****epilogue ****nearly said prolog then… again.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and especially for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed and… well thank you again, I will be constantly be saying thank you at this rate ; P **

**I really enjoyed writing this and will certainly be missing it but for now I shall just have to dip back and finish off some one shots that apparently shouldn't be one shots so it's all ready for SERIES 4 OF MERLIN!  
Ahhh I'm so looking forward to it XD**

**I would as usual love to hear from you guys! Reviews are always great to receive :) … especially as I'm back at collage tomorrow lol I will be so tired : P**

**Bye for now and thank you, thank you again :D**

**SQ**


	22. Epilogue

**It has been so long there is probably little reason to put this up and I am very very sorry :( buuut just so this is done here is the epilog that has fought me allll the way.**

**There are no Merlin series 4 spoilers –weren't the first episode epic XD- **

**Merlin still doesn't belong to me yada yada. **

**If there is anyone who will still stick around to read this after the huuuge wait then I hope you enjoy :)**

2 years later…

Gillie sighed, knocking his head back against the wall of the small hut. Why he had ever agreed to get up at this time in the morning he could never fathom but he certainly wasn't going to stand around waiting for the man who couldn't even get up that time himself.

"Hurry up Merlin!" he called irritably.

"Yeah alright." Came the Warlocks reply but it was obvious he was only half listening.

Gillie huffed, eyeing the forest around them. The darkling woods were rarely as threatening as the name implied and since Merlin had moved in the place was very empty of bandits. There was a loud crash from inside the house.

"We're going to be late." Gillie reminded him.

"No, we're not." Merlin replied dashing out the door in a flurry of dark blue material.

Gillie quirked an eyebrow at him (and yes maybe Gaius had been an influence but that was Merlin's fault for sending him in as a not secret, secret spy every week or so) Merlin's hair was ruffled as he desperately tried to brush it in to some kind of order. His usual brown jacket had been abandoned in favor of a deep blue one that hung down to just above his knees. His trousers were black and smarter than usual and a light green shirt matched nicely with the rest.  
For most the red neckerchief would look ridiculous, but Merlin wasn't most people. That or he always looked ridiculous and Gillie just barely noticed anymore.

Merlin stopped, almost tripped before straightening up carefully with a triumphant grin.

"Ha told you." Merlin's brows knitted together as he looked over Gillie, "What _are _you wearing?"

Gillie looked guiltily down at his shoddy brown trousers and red clashing jacket, then up at Merlin with a sheepish smile.

"Short notice?"

"_Three weeks!"_ Merlin shouted before spinning in a circle back in to his house, "Come on I have something…"

He disappeared inside the house and Gillie followed cautiously after him. The dark room was larger than he had expected. A kitchen hearth and table were set out before him in the main room, the fire burst in to life as Merlin passed it and Gillie started as he watched him go deeper in to a separate room.

"How big is this place?" Gillie muttered to himself.

Merlin didn't seem to be listening, muttering darkly from the next room as items of clothes were thrown on to a large patch work quilt bed. Gillie looked around with interest glancing over the books, potions, bits of odds and ends that the warlock himself had probably lost track of. He wondered what it would be like to leave his cluttered house of two years.

"Should I really trust your styling choice Merlin?" Gillie called.

"Please, I'v been picking Arthur's clothes for years." He murmured throwing a grey-ish jacket down on the bed. Gillie blinked.

"Wait, wait we're putting someone on the throne… who can't even dress himself in the morning?"

-M-

Arthur was pacing. Of course he was pacing, what else was there to do when you were about to be crowned king, your father was gone, your best friend was late and your almost wife was still making groggily eyes at a certain knight- ah but he wasn't thinking about that… never mind.

Merlin was _late_.

Alright maybe he shouldn't be so surprised at that particular point. Still though Arthur had hoped that on this one particularly important and life changing event Merlin would at _least_ turn up a few days early. It wasn't as if he was asking much, just a few days of reassurance of the 'you will be a great King' speeches which were the only ones that made him properly believe there were any truth behind the words. Maybe some jokes and the usual mindless banter, just a _few days._

But no, Merlin had to cut it annoyingly close until Arthur's mind started doing back flips, panicking that he wasn't coming at all, that for some reason he had abandoned him in his time of need. Maybe because of what had happened those years ago, ignoring the fact that he had been talking with Merlin last week, as he had at least once a week since his friends departure and Merlin had a_ssured_ him he would be there. 'wouldn't miss it for the world' he'd said and yet Arthur was standing here _hours_ before the coronation feeling as if the whole world had rushed at him far too fast and was about to crush him under the weight of responsibility _and Merlin still wasn't here yet._

Arthur slowly sucked in a lung full of air, forcing himself to calm as he stopped by the window. He was still in his own chambers, refusing his father's ones at least for now (and if he could manage it forever) and the calm familiar atmosphere helped just that little bit. Unfortunately it was still missing something, had been for years, his servant and friend.

Arthur scowled at the spot beside the foot of his bed where Merlin would polish his armor and considered berating it for his lateness. He managed to restrain himself if only because future Kings could _not_ start arguing with mid air and it would be best for the idiot himself to turn up so at least there would be some interesting retorts.

If he would just hurry the up and get here already.

His thoughts were interrupted with the creaking of the door and Arthur wiped around ready to rant at Merlin. instead he came face to face with Gaius. Arthur paused, momentarily lost and probably looking a little dense as he stared at the ageing physician. Gaius for his part just gave him an amused smile before crossing in to the room, walking to the table where Arthur's uneaten food lay cold.

"This really shall not do Sire," The physician tutted throwing the Prince a knowing look, "You have a busy day ahead."

"There's no need to remind me." Arthur replied flatly, turning back to the window. His mind was still whirling, trying to get passed the fact that, no it hadn't been Merlin standing behind him in the doorway. Gaius smiled knowingly.

"He will be here you know." Gaius said calmly, "He wouldn't miss this day for anything."

Arthur turned to tell Gaius he hadn't been worrying or even thinking about the late Warlock but before he could Gaius fixed him with the 'don't even bother contradicting me for I am Gaius and all knowing' look. Arthur closed his mouth and quickly grunted in assent, clearly not believing what he had been trying to tell himself for the last few hours.

"Where's Gwen?" He asked instead.

"Organizing the servants I hear, the way I hear the other servants talking you would think the whole caste would fall apart if it weren't for her." he chuckled lightly and Arthur allowed himself a brief smile before looking down once more to the court yard.

"How long Gaius?"Arthur asked quietly

It was vague but the physician did have a tendency to know what was going on.

"Everything should be ready within the hour sire." He replied , "are you ready?"

"Not at all." Arthur flicked him a strained smile that Gaius returned sadly.

"If it helps, your father replied in a similar way before his coronation."

"I can hardly believe that." Arthur laughed.

"You should, if I remember correctly he was cursing the rules, traditions, my uselessness at helping with gauntlets and that irritating scribe's apprentice Geoffrey."

This time Arthur did laugh, gazing out the window as he tried to imagine what his father had been like back then. Gaius smiled softly as he came to stand by the future king.

"Everything will be fine sire."

"Prepared to promise that are you Gaius?" Arthur asked.

Gaius simply gave him a look that probably meant something but Arthur was too tired to decipher it at the moment. Merlin probably would have known instantly.

"Come along Arthur, I'm sure the knights will be looking for you."

-M-

Eventually Arthur had been waiting so long he didn't even believe Merlin would be turning up any more. It was when he was standing outside the great hall, just as he had been for his first wedding, but this time Merlin had _still_ not arrived, it was then that he gave up all pretenses of seeing his friend again or hearing his own unique wisdom that never failed to calm him down.

It was just then that the door behind him slid softly open and someone- Arthur wouldn't look now, didn't want to turn from the wall to face another demanding face- shuffled carefully in to the room. There was a moment of silence where Arthur waited for them to speak, waited to be directed through the large doors to face his fate alone. Instead-

"Look I may be late but there's no need to be such a prat about it _Arthur_."

Arthur had spun round the moment he heard the light hearted slightly condescending tone and looked in to the tired, amused eyes of none other than his gangly hopelessly late Warlock.

"You chose I heck of a day to be late _Merlin."_ Arthur snapped back, breathing out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he had been holding.

Merlin beamed at him, the same old smile that seemed to stretch on forever, one that seemed to right the world with just the simple act of being there. Arthur smiled back in return, shaking his head as a strained laugh shook his shoulders.

"I'm not late," Merlin replied, keeping up the easy banter, "right on time actually."

"I will be going in any moment now."

"Then I'm not late!"

Arthur rolled his eyes giving in. If the idiot had any idea just how worried he'd made- though on second thoughts it was best he never know quite how worried he'd been, he would never live it down. Shooting Merlin a last scowl he calmed down… and was hit with the full magnitude of exactly what was about to happen any moment now. Crowned King, he would be King, King of all of Camelot. He would be his father.

A surge of panic, unfamiliar and painful hit him straight in the chest as everything seemed to fall down around him, of course he knew it had been happening, had known this day would come all his life but that still hadn't quite prepared him for what that would _feel_ like. He would be solely responsible for the lives of all his people, without his father's orders and guidance. It would all be down to him.

Merlin must have seen the panic in his eyes as he stepped forward quickly.

"Arthur you've got nothing to be afraid of." He said reassuringly.

"_Mer_lin I'm about to be crowned King, I think I have plenty to be afraid of."

Merlin fixed him with his usual lopsided smile, eyes glinting slightly.

"You'll do fine." He said calmly.

"Thanks for those reassuring words of wisdom Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically, "any more sage advice before the end?"

Merlin thought about this for a moment. Arthur scowled as a cheeky grin grew over his face.

"Anything without the words Prat or clot pole would be nice."

Merlin shut his mouth again. Arthur snorted and turned away feeling his heart lift at least a bit.

"You will be great though." Merlin said more seriously this time.

Arthur looked round expecting to see the usual mocking smile on Merlin's face. Instead he found that unusual look of… well he had called it wisdom once and he still wasn't entirely sure he had been wrong. Sometimes he wasn't even sure Merlin really knew how different he looked when he became so utterly serious and convicted. Then that easy grin slipped over his face and you could almost believe the bumbling fool had come back, hard to believe the two people were one and the same.

"I think it's time to go Arthur." Merlin said turning to the door.

A moment later the door creaked open just a crack and the face of Sir Leon appeared. Arthur sighed before turning to the big eared, dopey idiotic clutz of a servant and the most trusted friend he had ever had.

"Are you sure you haven't got any last words Merlin?"

"Are the words Prat and dollop head still banned?" The Warlock asked still smiling.

Arthur sighed deeply knowing he would probably regret this.

"Go on then Merlin, do your worst."

And the grin that broke out over his Warlocks face was one to rival every other he had ever managed over the years they had known each other and one that had been decidedly absent over the last few years he'd been gone.

"Well now that that's been said…"

(: -The End- :)

**Thank you all for reading this fic and also for the wonderful reviews, hope you all enjoyed this story and hope you all enjoy the new series XD eeeek editing this chapter is getting me through this week's wait.  
Anyway to bring this ramble to an end, thank you all so much and goodbye… if you **_**would **_**like to review would love to hear from you one last time : P **

**Well I guess t-t-t-that's all folks : )  
Byes  
SQ**


End file.
